CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth
by somewhat117
Summary: Real world & MegaMan Battle Network crossover with YuGiOh duels splashed in. 16 year old Ryan finds out he's the reincarnated God of Destruction and leads the newly formed CyberWarrior team against the invading Darkloids. Branched to Season 1X.
1. Prologue: Darkloid Arrival

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 0: Prologue: Darkloid Arrival**

NOTE: This may have characters and other things from the MegaMan Battle Network (NT Warrior) series, however it is not set in that world.

"It's the year 2005-X, and the world has grown greatly thanks to the advancement of the Internet. Welcome to the Network Era."

"All worldwide communication is done using the Internet. People use Personal Terminals, or 'PETs', a handheld devise sort of like a Blackberry and a video game combined, to read newspapers, send phone calls and e-mails, and download information. And every PET contains a Net Navigator, or NetNavi for short, and electronic identity program used to complete these functions. NetNavis function in the CyberWorld, a worldwide collection of computer systems connected to the Internet. People even get custom designed NetNavis, and many people have strong connections to those Navis."

"But the world isn't perfect. The CyberWorld is plagued with swarms of computer viruses that infect computer systems and cause all-out madness. To combat such viruses, operators arm their NetNavis with BattleChips, battle program data that provides them with weapons to delete computer viruses. But for the tougher viruses, and net criminals, the SciLab Official NetBattlers take on missions to stop net crime."

"But this almost-peaceful world is about to be rocked by an unknown force. And the battle just because a war…"

Late one night, in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…

Deep in an abandoned area of the city, a dark beam of light hits an empty warehouse.

Inside the warehouse…

BurnerMan: "Man, that hurt! We need a better way to travel!"  
BubbleMan: "Give it a blubbin' rest already!"  
PlantMan: "Listen to Bubble, BurnerMan. The others will be arriving soon."  
BurnerMan: "Why such a crummy building for a hideout? Couldn't we have something that, you know, looks good?"  
PlantMan: "Oh, but we do!"  
BurnerMan: "Nyeah?"

PlantMan walks up to a door and presses a button. The button unlocks a keypad, and PlantMan keys in a code. Then the door opens.

PlantMan: "Coming?"  
BurnerMan: "…Fine."  
BubbleMan: "Hey, wait for me, blub!"

All of them walk into the room. The door shuts after them.

BurnerMan: "Hey, this is a pretty small room. This is our hideout?"  
PlantMan: "It's an elevator, you idiot! …Elevator, Floor B30."  
Elevator Voice: "AFFIRMATIVE. PROCEEDING TO FLOOR B30."

The elevator heads down to the very bottom, far underground. Shortly after, the door opens, revealing a massive area filled with machines and doorways.

BurnerMan: "Now this is a hideout!"  
PlantMan: "Don't dawdle. ShadeMan wants to see us."

PlantMan walks ahead to a doorway.

BurnerMan: "Yeah, yeah…"  
BubbleMan: "Since when did PlantMan get in charge?"  
BurnerMan: "He isn't. He just wishes he was."  
PlantMan: "What was that?!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh please. Everyone knows you're just trying to get a promotion!"  
PlantMan: "And why not?! I have the smarts. I have the skills. Why shouldn't I be denied such a position?"  
BubbleMan (whispering to BurnerMan): "Because he's got crappy battle skills and he cries if someone steps on his flower garden, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "HA!"  
PlantMan (angry): "Grr …They'll see! They'll all see! I'm the best there is!"  
BurnerMan: "By the way PlantMan, you're thinking out loud again."  
PlantMan: (sweat drop) "Shut up."

They all walk through the doorway and walk onto a conveyor belt. It takes them down the hallway to another room. There, a winged Darkloid sits on a throne.

PlantMan: "Lord ShadeMan, we have arrived."

PlantMan bows down to ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: "…"

PlantMan looks at BurnerMan and BubbleMan, who are still standing there. He summons small vines out of the ground that grab on to their feel and force them to bow as well.

BurnerMan: _"Damn it."_  
ShadeMan: "Get up."

The vines retract, and all 3 of them stand up again.

PlantMan: "We are ready for our mission."  
ShadeMan: "Yes, about that…"  
BurnerMan: "What's the deal, ShadeMan?! We've been kept in the dark about the whole reason we came here! I want answers!"  
ShadeMan: "Why you impudent…!"  
BubbleMan (whispers to BurnerMan): "Careful, blub…"  
BurnerMan: "Grr…"  
ShadeMan: "It can't be helped. Someone with your attitude can't be cured of it easily."  
BurnerMan: "What was that?!"  
BubbleMan: "Can we get back on track here, blub?"  
ShadeMan & BurnerMan: "Hmph."  
ShadeMan: "…You are all aware of the 'Prophecy of the Gods', correct?"  
All 3: "Huh?"  
ShadeMan: "The prophecy that would predict the rebirth of the 2 Gods of Destiny. That is why we're here."  
BubbleMan: "So they reincarnated here, blub?"  
ShadeMan: "Only one. The God of Destruction."  
BurnerMan: "You mean that traitor of a Darkloid leader!? Why should we care about him?"  
ShadeMan: "You don't quite get it, do you? This is his reincarnation. He's reincarnated into a human!"  
PlantMan: "So Bass is a human now?"  
ShadeMan: "That's not what I meant. His powers were reincarnated into a human. But Bass still walks among them. This world is inhabited by humans who have computer programs called NetNavis. And Bass has been converted into one."  
BurnerMan: "That's a dumb way to go … he's just someone's video game character now…"  
ShadeMan: "However, that does not mean he's untraceable. The human with Bass's powers should have him as his personal Navi. But it's impossible to track Bass's DarkPower at this point, and the human's powers have not yet awakened."  
BubbleMan: "So your plan is…?"  
ShadeMan: "PlantMan has made a special vaccine for all of us. It will be administered to every Darkloid. It is essentially the same as the process used to convert Bass into NetNavi form. However, this difference will allow us to return to physical form at will."  
BurnerMan: "So if we're in the computer world, we can trace Bass's DarkPower?"  
ShadeMan: "Exactly. Hunt down Bass, and test the human's powers. Awaken them if you have to."  
BurnerMan: "Wouldn't that be a bad thing?"  
ShadeMan: "If everything goes as planned, he could become a powerful asset to us once again."  
BurnerMan: "Fine. Shouldn't be much of a challenge anyways."

BurnerMan leaves.

BubbleMan: "Think he can really do it, blub?"  
ShadeMan: "Not a chance."  
PlantMan: "Then why'd you send him in the first place!?"  
ShadeMan: "BurnerMan needs to learn that life isn't all fun and games. He thinks he's invincible. This should hopefully prove him wrong. Or the new God of Destruction hasn't had his powers awaken yet, and we'll be done here a lot sooner than we thought…"

…To be Continued.


	2. In the Beginning

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

**FINAL EDIT: August 19, 2007**

'Long, long, ago…'

AUTHOR's NOTE: In a galaxy far, far, away… Cue scrolling credits…NOT!!

'Thousands of years ago, there was a war, which threatened the existence of all living things in the universe.'  
'Known as "The War of Light and Darkness", it was a battle between those elements, two forces that cannot exist without each other.'  
'The forces of Darkness had an advantage in greater numbers, but there was a shift in the balance of power.'  
'The God of Destruction, the leader of the dark beings, known as "Darkloids", defected to the other side.'  
'Almost instantly, the war was brought to a conclusion, with the Gods of Light and Destruction leading the forces of Light.'  
'The dark ones were sealed away in their own world, never to return.'  
'Until…'

Date: Thursday, September 8, 2005-X, first day of school

In a dark bedroom, the alarm clock goes off. A hand reaches out from the bed to turn off the alarm clock.

???1: "Please, Mom, just gimme 5 more minutes…"  
???2: "I'm not your mom! Now, get up! You'll be late for school, Ryan!!"  
Ryan: "Ugh ... gimme a break, Bass! God! NetNavis should have a mute button!"  
Bass: "What was that?!"

Ryan's PET starts sparking electricity, and zaps Ryan.

AUTHOR's NOTE: PET (PErsonal Terminal is from the MegaMan Battle Network GBA series). It is used to hold NetNavis, computer AI programs. Search it on an image search engine or something…

Ryan: "Ugh…" (anime fall)  
Bass: "Now hurry up. You're already late.

Ryan gets up. He quickly runs to the washroom to have a shower, but the door is locked.

Ryan: "What the?! Katy! Get out! I'm in a hurry!"  
Katy: "Hey, you can't rush perfection!"  
Ryan: "Since when were you so vain…"  
Bass: "Calm down, Ryan. Don't be so mean to your sister."  
Ryan: "Well, if she co-operated … (slams on the door) maybe I'd be inclined to be nice to her!"

10 minutes later…

Ryan: "Ugh, at this point … I'll skip a shower."  
Bass: "Excellent choice for first impressions, Ryan…"

5 minutes later after eating breakfast...

Bass: "Get going! You're late!! You can't be late your first day!"  
Ryan: "Stop nagging already; it's only the first day of Grade 12!"  
Bass: "Only Grade 12? ONLY GRADE 12!"  
Ryan: "Fine, I'm leaving! Bye, Mom!"

Ryan bursts out the door and slams it shut.

Ryan: "Great, I am late!"  
Bass: "Then what are you doing standing around? Start running!"

Ryan starts running down the road, and after about 5 minutes of running...

Ryan: "Great! Almost there. Almost at…the…bus…"

Ryan stops to catch his breath.

Bass: "What are you doing!?"  
Ryan (panting): "I'm tired! I'm not used to physical exercise!"  
Bass: "Well then, why don't you actually get some exercise once in a while?"  
Ryan: "Shut it! Your PET does need batteries, you know!"

Ryan: "Huh?"

The bus gets to the bus stop 20 meters in front of Ryan and drives off.

Ryan: "Ack! Not good!"

Ryan runs to the bus stop.

Ryan: "Damn it! If you didn't slow me down, I would've…"  
Bass: "I didn't slow you down! You slept in!"  
Ryan: "It's not my fault! I was having this really weird dream and I just couldn't wake up!"  
Bass: "Sounds like an excuse to me."

Ryan just stands there.

Bass: "You know what, I shouldn't do this, but I'll help you get to school."  
Ryan: "How?!"

Suddenly, Ryan's PET starts glowing, and soon he is covered in a white light. The light fades to reveal Ryan wearing a strange armor that looks like Bass's armor.

AUTHOR's NOTE: If you want to know what this transformation looks like, search up "BassCross MegaMan" on Google Images or another Images search engine. Also, when a NetNavi talks when its CyberSuit armor is active, a little hologram image shows up over the left arm of the armor. Also, when a character is transformed, I will have "CS" before their name. Also, also, also … nevermind.

CS Ryan: "What the?! What IS this?"  
Bass: "Now you'll be able to get to school without a bus."  
CS Ryan: "Really? How?"  
Bass: "Like this. Jets, online!"

Suddenly, wings with jet thrusters on the ends stick out from the back of the armor. They activate, and CS Ryan starts flying over the city.

CS Ryan: "Bass, you idiot! Did you forget I'm afraid of heights!?"  
Bass: "Stop complaining, I'll steer for you. You can trust me, can't you?"  
CS Ryan: "No, I can't! You just transformed into a suit of armor, and I'm supposed to trust you?!"  
Bass: "Live with it. I know how much you hate heights. And your fear of water."  
CS Ryan: "Wet water!"  
Bass: "Whatever. Just proving that I pay attention to you sometimes."  
CS Ryan: "Has this even been tested yet?!"  
Bass: "Uh, nope. You're the first!"  
CS Ryan: "You've got to be kidding me! There is now way I'm flying any farther with untested, unsafe technology! Let me down!"  
Bass: "Look! We're almost at school! You kept whining and didn't even notice."  
CS Ryan: "Great. One problem, I can't walk into school like this! The police'll think I'm some sort of crazy psycho!"  
Bass: "Don't worry. Changing back is easy."  
CS Ryan: "You better be right about this..."  
Bass: "Just let me land behind that tree."  
CS Ryan: "Fine, but speed it up, okay?"

CS Ryan lands behind a huge tree. He starts glowing in a bright light again, and returns to normal.

Ryan: "Whew!"  
Bass: "Why are you doing that!? You didn't do any work!"  
Ryan: "Hey, I was scared! Trying to keep myself from freaking out was enough work!"  
Bass: "Whatever."  
Ryan: "Don't give ME attitude!"  
Bass: "Fine. Just get to school already."  
Ryan: "If you insist..."

Ryan walks into his school.

…To Be Continued.


	3. School Duel Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1  
Chapter 2: School Duel Part 1**

Ryan walks into the school.

Ryan: "Damn it! I'm still late!"  
Bass: "Not my fault! You didn't wake up!"  
Ryan: "Hey, I was having some weird dream that made no sense at all! It was talking about some war or something…"  
Bass: "War?"  
Ryan: "Never mind."  
Bass: "_Wait? Could he be having the dream about 'that' war... No, couldn't be. It's much too soon..."  
_Ryan: "Something up?"  
Bass: "Huh? Uh, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
Ryan: "Okay, whatever you say."

Ryan runs into the main foyer of the school.

Jeff: "Hey, there you are!"  
Ryan: "Sorry I'm late."  
Karl: "Yeah, for the first day, good job."  
Ryan: "Hey it was not my fault."  
Andy: "How'd you get here? You weren't on the bus."  
Ryan: "Umm…here's the thing…"  
Bass: "Ryan, can I have a word with you, NOW?!"  
Ryan: "Fine, just a sec, guys…"

Ryan walks to a corner and pulls out his PET.

Bass: "I need you to promise not to say anything about what happened this morning. We'll go to Skylab and talk to Dad after school. It'll get all sorted out there."  
Ryan: "Okay."

Ryan walks back to where his friends are.

Ryan: "Sorry about that."  
Stephen: "No problem."  
Ryan & Jeff & Karl & Andy: "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"  
Stephen (sweat drop): "Come on guys!"  
Jeff: "Either way, the assembly is starting."  
Ryan: "What's happening in it again? I forgot…"  
Karl: "How could you forget? You're in a promotional duel against a random student from our grade!"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Bass: "You should have read that e-mail a month ago Ryan…"  
Ryan: "Hey, I've been busy all summer!"  
Andy: "Yeah, NetBattling right?"  
Ryan: "…yeah…"  
Stephen: "Well, let's go in. We're already late."  
Jeff: "Not you! You're not in Grade 12! Go back to class!"  
Stephen: "Aww…"

Stephen leaves, everyone else goes into the gym for the assembly.

Ryan: "Man, we are late. There aren't any more seats!"  
Jeff: "I need a chair! Guys, go find me one."  
Ryan: "Don't you mean 2 chairs? You need the space."  
Jeff: "What did you say…because if I heard correctly, it was that stupid chair joke!"  
Ryan: "And what if it was?"  
Jeff: "Then I can bring up something much worse, like say, that April Fools' Day joke…"  
Ryan: "Okay, fine! I'll stop! Hehehe… (whew) _That was a close one..._"  
School Principal: "Welcome back to school, Grade 12's!"

Cheering throughout the crowd.

Jeff: "Boo!"

Cheering (and booing) throughout the crowd.

Principal: "And what better way to start with a school event, and so we arranged a special Duel Monsters match between a random student and last year's world champ, from our school, Ryan Slade!!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last names are completely made up here, but the first names are from real people I know. Yeah, right, I'm not original one bit!

More cheering.

Ryan: "Oh sheesh…I hate publicity…"  
Karl: "Live with it. You're world-famous."  
Ryan: "Yeah, but I shouldn't be. Damon's a much better Duelist than me."  
Principal: "So let's bring 'em up! The match is Ryan Slade vs. Andrew Ferguson!"  
Ryan: "What! Andy versus me!!"  
Andy: "No way! I can't play this stupid card game!"  
Ryan: "Hey! Don't call it stupid!"  
Andy: "Sorry."  
Ryan: "Well, let's go."

Ryan and Andy walk onto the stage.

Ryan: "Ready?"  
Andy: "I guess…"  
Ryan: "Then, get your game on!"

Crowd: (anime falls and crickets chirping)

Ryan:"…sorry! Hehe… Can we just start already…"  
Ryan & Andy: "Duel!"

…To Be Continued.


	4. School Duel Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1  
Chapter 3: School Duel Part 2**

Ryan & Andy: "Duel!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Andy: 8000)

Andy: "Can I go first?"  
Ryan: "Sure."  
Andy: "'K!" (Draws.) "I'll start with … 'Ancient Gear Cannon'! (ATK 500 / DEF 500) And I'll activate its special ability, by sending it to the card Graveyard, you take 500 damage, and neither of us can activate traps until my next turn."

(LP: Ryan: 7500 / Andy: 8000)

Andy: "And I guess…that's it."  
Ryan: "Then I'll go!" (Draws.) "I'll summon 'Armed Dragon LV3'! (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) Now, I'll attack you directly!"

(LP: Ryan: 7500 / Andy: 6800)

Ryan: "That's it for me."  
Andy: "Okay…" (Draws.) "I'll place 1 monster face-down, and two cards face-down as well. Then I'll activate 'Dimensional Fissure'! Now every monster sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead!"  
Ryan: "Wait a minute…_Crap! I can't activate my dragon's level up ability; it has to be sent to the Graveyard!"  
_Andy: "I'll end there."  
Ryan: "_Great! He trapped me and he probably doesn't even realize it! _(Draws.) I summon 'Mirage Dragon' (ATK 1600 / DEF 600) to the field."  
Andy: "Not so fast! I activate my Trap: 'Conscription'! Now, we look at the top card of your deck. If it's a monster, it gets summoned to my side of the field. But if it isn't you get it added to your hand."  
Ryan: "Alright…let's see what it is…"

Ryan picks up the top card…'Spear Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 0).

Ryan: "A monster! Not good!"  
Andy: "And now I get it, on my side!"  
Ryan: "_Perfect! Just perfect … Now he's got a stronger card!_ _My card! _I guess…I'll just end my turn…"  
Andy: "_I can't believe it…I finally got the upper hand on the world champ!_ My draw!" (Draws.) "'Spear Dragon', attack his 'Mirage Dragon'!"

'Spear Dragon' destroys 'Mirage Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 7200 / Andy: 6800)

Ryan: "Grr…."  
Andy: "Now, because 'Spear Dragon' attacked, it gets switched to Defense mode. Your turn."  
Ryan: "Alright!" (Draws.) "Well, well … I summon 'Spear Dragon'! Didn't think I had only one now, did you? 'Spear Dragon', attack his 'Spear Dragon' now!"

Andy's dragon is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 7200 / Andy: 4900)

Andy: "Wait…why'd I lose Life Points?"  
Ryan: "Simple, 'Spear Dragon's' special effect! When it attacks a Defense position monster, the difference between my dragon's ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are deducted from your Life Points!"  
Andy: "What?!"  
Ryan: "And now, my 'Spear Dragon' switches to Defense. I'll also place a face-down card on the field. Your turn."  
Andy: "Fine!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Guard Dog'! (ATK 1500 /DEF 500) And I'll attack your 'Armed Dragon LV3'!"

Ryan's 'Armed Dragon LV3' is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 6900 / Andy: 4900)

Ryan: "Like I cared … Done yet?"  
Andy: "Yep. Go."  
Ryan: "Glad to!" (Draws.) "First, I switch 'Spear Dragon' back to Attack mode. Next, I'll summon 'Luster Dragon'! (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600) And now to get rid of your monsters! 'Luster Dragon', attack 'Guard Dog'!"

'Guard Dog' is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 6900 / Andy: 4400)

Ryan: "And now, 'Spear Dragon', attack his face-down monster!"

Andy's face-down 'Goblin Attack Force' (ATK 2300 / DEF 0) is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 6900 / Andy: 2500)

Ryan: "What! Why did you have that powerful of a card in Defense mode?! Have you EVER played this game?!"  
Andy: "Not really … hehe…"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Sigh…Well, I'm done, and my 'Spear Dragon's' back in Defense mode. Go."  
Andy: "OK!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Lost Guardian' (ATK 100 / DEF ?) in Attack mode! Attack 'Spear Dragon'!"

'Spear Dragon' is destroyed.

Andy: "I'm done."  
Ryan: "Fine." (Draws.) "I summon 'Lord of Dragons'! (ATK 1200 / DEF 1100)"  
Andy: "And I'll chain! With 'Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane'!"  
Ryan: "Refresh my memory. What does that do…?"  
Andy: "I Tribute 1 Earth monster, like my 'Lost Guardian', and Sp. Summon an EARTH monster from my Graveyard … like 'Ancient Gear Cannon' in Defense mode!"  
Ryan: "Hey, a decent move … you'll save your self from Life Point damage."  
Andy: "I heard that! And thank you."  
Ryan: "Fine…'Lord of Dragons', destroy his 'Ancient Gear Cannon'!"

Andy's monster is destroyed.

Ryan: "Now, 'Luster Dragon', attack Andy directly!"

(LP: Ryan: 6900 / Andy: 600)

Ryan: "And that wraps this turn up…go."  
Andy: "Here goes!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'! (ATK 1800 / DEF 1600) And now I equip 'Axe of Despair' to it, increasing its ATK by 1000!"  
Ryan: "Umm…Andy…"  
Andy: "What?"  
Ryan: "When Equip cards are equipped to 'Gearfried the Iron Knight', they're instantly destroyed."  
Andy: "What?!"

The "Axe of Despair" is destroyed.

Andy: "Fine, but I won't lose it! I activate the secondary effect of 'Axe of Despair'! By Tributing 1 monster from my field, I can put my Axe card back in my hand! So I'll Tribute 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!"  
Ryan: "…_Wait … He made himself completely defenseless…"  
_Andy: "Go!"  
Ryan: "Alright…" (Draws.) "_Perfect! Just what I was waiting for! _I sacrifice both of my monsters, to summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"  
Andy: "Oh, crud!"  
Ryan: "Now, 'Red-Eyes', attack him directly! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Ryan's 'Red-Eyes' launches a fireball at Andy.

(LP: Ryan: 6900 / Andy: 0)

Ryan: "That's game! Good try, Andy!"  
Andy: "…Thanks, I guess…"  
Ryan (smiles): "Hmph!"

Ryan offers a handshake, Andy accepts.

Principal: "And look at that sportsmanship! And that concludes the opening assembly! Now, GET TO CLASS!!"

The crowd boos.

After school, hours later…

Jeff: "That was a great first day!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a great year. Even though it's the last one…"  
Karl: "Why are you so upset?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Uh, never mind … I have to get going."  
Jeff: "Where?"  
Ryan: "I need to go to SciLab to talk to Dad about something important."  
Andy: "OK! Well, see you tomorrow!"

Ryan waves and says good-bye to everyone else.

Ryan: "Well, shall we?"  
Bass: "Sure!"

They start heading to SciLab.

…To Be Continued.


	5. Darkloid Battle!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 4: Darkloid Battle!**

20 minutes after leaving the school, Ryan's running to SciLab.

Ryan: "Next time, remind me to take the subway!"  
Bass: "Not my fault. …Ryan, hold up!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Storm clouds open up in the sky.

Ryan: "A storm? Today? It was supposed to be sunny!"  
Bass: "…_wait, what's that feeling I'm getting...?"_  
Ryan: "Bass, something wrong?"  
Bass: "…Ryan, WATCH OUT!!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Now what?"

Suddenly, there's an explosion in front of Ryan on the road.

Ryan: "Argh! What the?!"  
Bass: "Ryan, be careful!"  
Ryan: "Be careful? Be careful of what?!"

In the smoke of the explosion, Ryan sees a weird figure.

Ryan: "Who the heck is that?"  
???: "Well, well. I finally found you, God of Destruction!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

The figure walks out of the smoke, a big red person with flames all around him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This character is BurnerMan, from "MegaMan Battle Network 4". He was also in the anime "MegaMan NT Warrior Axess".

BurnerMan: "My name is BurnerMan. And I will be your doom!"

Ryan: "What did you say?"  
BurnerMan: "That's right. You're the "God of Destruction", and it's my duty to extinguish you."  
Ryan: "Wait … extinguish? Isn't that a term that means 'putting out a fire'? If anything, I should be saying that to you!"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, so … wait … damn it!"  
Ryan: "What's up with this guy??"  
BurnerMan: "Fine! I'll say it in a more obvious way. I'm here to KILL YOU!"  
Ryan: "Wa-wait! I think you got the wrong person … I couldn't be capable of…"  
BurnerMan: "What? Being a God? Being capable off mass destruction?"  
Ryan: "…Well, yeah. How'd you know!?"  
BurnerMan: "Well, sorry. You may not know it, but you're going to be a major problem for us farther down the road. Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan launches a flamethrower attack from his arm, Ryan barely dodges it.

Ryan: "Whoa, barely dodged that…"  
Bass: "Ryan, you have to transform again! Use my power to defeat this guy!"  
Ryan: "How? You did that last time, remember?"  
Bass: "Alright…CyberSuit, Activate!"

Once again, Ryan is covered in a bright light.

CS Ryan: "_It worked ... again…"  
_Bass: "Now, you have to fight BurnerMan!"  
CS Ryan: "But … I can't … I'm too scared…"  
BurnerMan: "Aww … poor kid. Time to end this! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan's body lights up in flames, and he dashes right at CS Ryan.

Bass: "Ryan, now! Fight like if you were operating me! It's now or never!"  
CS Ryan: "…OK! TriBuster!"

Ryan uses an arm cannon to fire a triple blast a BurnerMan, hits him directly and stops his attack.

BurnerMan: "_Damn. That actually hurt!!"  
_Bass: "Ryan, you can also use BattleChips! Just hold one up!"  
CS Ryan: "Okay! BattleChip, MegaCannon!"

CS Ryan holds a BattleChip up in the air. It glows, and Ryan's arm is replaced by a red cannon. He fires it right at BurnerMan. It hits him.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"  
CS Ryan: "Time to get serious! BattleChips: Sword, WideSword, LongSword!"

Ryan holds all 3 BattleChips in his hand. They all glow, and a much larger sword appears on CS Ryan's arm.

BurnerMan: "What!? Is that a Program Advance!?"  
CS Ryan: "It's over, BurnerMan! Program Advance, LifeSword!"

Ryan lunges at BurnerMan and slashes him with the LifeSword. BurnerMan drops to the ground.

BurnerMan: "Damn you … I'll be back!"

BurnerMan is covered in a dark light and disappears.

Bass: "Ryan, you okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah…" (panting) "I'm fine…"

The transformation wears off.

Ryan: "Let's get to SciLab quick; I don't want to be outside hanging around here any longer!"  
Bass: "Got it!"

…To Be Continued.


	6. The God of Destruction

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 5: The God of Destruction**

About 10 min later, Ryan arrives at the SciLabs, a large building. Ryan goes in.

Ryan: "Hello, I'm here to see my dad."  
Receptionist: "All right. Don't worry, I know who you are. Just go straight to his lab."  
Ryan: "All right, thanks."

Ryan goes to Dad's lab. When he walks in, he sees one of his experiments, a weird circle floating in the air.

Ryan: "Wow…what is this thing?"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's a high-speed transport portal."  
Ryan: "Portal?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. It's designed to take objects – and even people – far distances in a short time."  
Ryan: "…"  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, what is it? What's wrong?"  
Ryan: "Dad, I need to ask you something important…do you know anything about the … "God of Destruction"?"  
Ryan's Dad: "So you already know…and a little bit too soon…"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I'll start at the beginning. Thousands of years ago, there was supposedly a great war between the forces of Light and Darkness, as much as Bass told me, however."  
Ryan: "How would Bass know anything about this? Didn't you design him for me?"  
Bass: "No … I was in that war thousands of years ago. An advanced civilization 'digitized' me in order for me to exist all these years. Your father only "found" me."  
Ryan: "I'm still confused."  
Bass: "Ryan…I'm the 'God of Destruction' from that war…"  
Ryan: "Wait, the war involving the Darkloids?"  
Ryan's Dad: "How'd you know?"  
Ryan: "It was in some weird dream I had this morning. So that would make BurnerMan…"  
Bass: "A Darkloid? Yes."  
Ryan: "So … what do I have to do in all of this?"  
Bass: "In order to defeat these Darkloids, a prophecy was created that predicted a new hero to fight them. That person is you, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Wait, me?"  
Bass: "Yes. Our DNA matches perfectly. You are, in a way, my reincarnation."  
Ryan: "…I don't know how to take all this…"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's really your choice, Ryan. But no one else can do it."  
Ryan: "Then … I'll do it! I'll save everyone from these Darkloids! And you'll be with me all the way, right Bass?"  
Bass: "You got it! Nothing's going to stop us as long as we work together!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Well, you obviously can't do it by yourselves, so take these."

Dad hands Ryan 5 weird-looking chips.

Ryan: "What are these, BattleChips?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Not exactly. Those are "FusionChips". These will enable other people to use CyberSuit transformations like you."  
Ryan: "Other people? Then why don't I need one?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Because you have a special "link" with Bass. Your DNA matches perfectly, allowing for an easier fusion, without one of these chips. You are also more powerful because of this 'link' than another person using a FusionChip would be."  
Ryan: "So, … who do I give these to?"  
Ryan's Dad: "You have to decide that. Give these to people you know you could depend on … who you would trust your own life to."  
Ryan: "I see … I think I've heard enough for today … I'm going home."

Ryan leaves.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location.

??? 1: "You come back to us in failure, BurnerMan."  
BurnerMan: "I couldn't defeat him. He has already grown too powerful…"  
??? 2: "Or maybe you're just weak!"  
BurnerMan: "What was that?!"  
??? 1: "Stop bickering, both of you!"  
BeastMan: "Stop your complaining."  
??? 1: "BeastMan? What are you doing here. You belong to another Darkloid group."  
BeastMan: "I was temporarily transferred here. To fix a mistake this new guy caused."  
BurnerMan: "Why you!"  
BeastMan: "It can't be helped. You just don't have enough battle experience. You weren't even alive during the Darkloid War."  
??? 1: "So you'll fix the problem?"  
BeastMan: "Yes."  
??? 1: "Go ahead and try."  
BurnerMan: "_That kid … Ryan … you'll pay for this!! I can't let BeastMan take all the glory!"_

…To Be Continued.


	7. Fight With Guts! Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 6: Fight With Guts! Part 1**

The next day...

Ryan: "Ack! I'm late again!"  
Bass: "Not my fault!"  
Ryan: "I know! I know!"

Ryan ACTUALLY makes it to the bus this time and gets on.

Ryan: "Whew…"  
Jeff: "Hey, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Hi Jeff…"  
Jeff: "Ryan…"  
Ryan: "What…"  
Jeff: "…I challenge you to a NetBattle!!"  
Ryan (anime fall): "What!?"  
Jeff: "After school, of course…"  
Ryan: "And you're challenging me why? If you forgot, I'm a five-time World Champion!! You won't stand a chance!"  
Jeff: "…It's just because I'm bored, actually. I haven't NetBattled in a while."  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Ugh … Fine!"  
Jeff: "Alright then. After school then."

During school.

Ryan: "Bass?"  
Bass: "Yeah?"  
Ryan: "I've been thinking … about what Dad said…"  
Bass: "About?"  
Ryan: "These FusionChips … I have to give them to people I can trust … but it's such a big decision…"  
Bass: "Don't worry. It'll soon be clear who you should give them to."  
Ryan: "Yeah, you're right, thanks!"  
Bass: "You're welcome. Now, can you pay attention in class!?"  
Ryan: "Whoops!"

Soon enough, school ends, and Ryan and Jeff meet for their NetBattle.

Jeff: "Ready?"  
Ryan: "…Sure, but I won't go easy on you!"  
Jeff: "Never expected it."  
Ryan: "Jack in! Bass, Execute!"  
Jeff: "Jack in! GutsMan, Power Up!"

In the Cyberworld, Bass and GutsMan appear with bolts of light.

GutsMan: "Ready, Bass? Because I'm going to pound you! Guts! Guts!"  
Bass: "Yeah, I'm ready. _This is going to be easy!"  
_Jeff: "Let's start this! GutsMan, charge right at him!"  
GutsMan: "GutPunch!"

GutsMan charges at Bass and tries to punch him with his fist, Bass dodges it without effort.

GutsMan: "GutsHammer!"

GutsMan hammers the ground, launching a shockwave at Bass. He dodges it as well.

Ryan: "Don't you even know how to properly NetBattle, Jeff?!"  
Jeff: "Of course I do! High Cannon – BattleChip In, Download!"  
GutsMan: "Guts! Guts!"

GutsMan fires a cannon blast at Bass.

Ryan: "Piece of cake! LifeAura – BattleChip In, Download!"

A powerful barrier appears around Bass and completely deflects the cannon blast.

GutsMan: "Whaa?"  
Bass: "You're going to need something stronger to pierce my LifeAura."  
???: "Like this?!"

Suddenly, a dark shape appears out of nowhere. It hits Bass and destroys the LifeAura, sending him to the ground.

Ryan: "What the?!"  
Bass: "Who are you? _Wait...?!"_  
BeastMan: "I'm BeastMan. I've been sent to delete you."

…To Be Continued.


	8. Fight With Guts! Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 7: Fight With Guts! Part 2**

BeastMan: "I'm BeastMan. I've been sent to delete you."  
Bass: "_Is this a Navi … no! It's a Darkloid! I recognize him now!"  
_BeastMan: "Time to be deleted!"  
Jeff: "Not so fast! GutsMan, go! No one interrupts my NetBattle!"  
GutsMan: "Rocket GutPunch!"

GutsMan fires his fist at BeastMan and knocks him down.

BeastMan: "How dare you interfere with my plans?! Get out of here! Beast Driver!"

BeastMan lunges at GutsMan, knocking him down.

Bass: "TriBuster!"

Bass fires his arm cannon at BeastMan. He deflects it with his claws.

BeastMan: "Gonna need more than that!"  
Ryan: "All right, then. Slasher – BattleChip In, Download!"

A sword appears on Bass's arm, and he poses, ready to strike, but stands there.

BeastMan: "What? Scared? Fine, then. Die standing!"

BeastMan lunges at Bass.

Ryan: "Stupid move! Slasher, Go!"  
Bass: "Eat this!"

Bass quickly cuts BeastMan, cutting his left arm off.

BeastMan (howling in pain): "You'll pay for this!"

BeastMan disappears.

Bass: "Whew!"  
Ryan: "Bass, was that…"  
Bass: "I'm not sure … maybe…"  
Ryan: "We better jack out then. You too, Jeff."  
Jeff: "All right."  
Ryan: "Bass, jack out!"  
Jeff: "GutsMan, you too."

Bass and GutsMan leave the Cyberworld.

Ryan: "Well, I'm going home now. See you, Jeff!"  
Jeff: "Ummm … Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, what?"  
Jeff: "That Navi we beat, it's … RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!"

Ryan turns around to see BeastMan, in the real world.

Ryan: "Eep! So, he's a Darkloid?!"  
BeastMan: "A brilliant deduction, kid. Why else would I be hunting you down?!"  
Ryan: "Bass, let's go!"  
Bass: "You got it! Ready when you are!"  
Ryan: "CyberSuit, Activate! "

Ryan is covered in a bright light. When the light dissipates, he is transformed again.

CS Ryan: "This'll be fun! Let's try … BattleChip – Triple Bomb!"

CS Ryan holds a BattleChip in his hand that morphs into three small bombs in his hand, and he throws them at BeastMan. BeastMan easily avoids them.

BeastMan: "You gotta try a little harder than that!"  
CS Ryan: "Bass, any ideas?"  
Bass: "Umm…"  
CS Ryan: "Hello?!"  
Bass: "I'm thinking!"  
BeastMan: "Too slow! Beast Driver!"

BeastMan lunges at CS Ryan, and knocks him down.

CS Ryan: "Grrr…"  
BeastMan: "Any last words?"

BeastMan raises one of his claws, ready to stab CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "_Now or never! _Jeff, catch!"

CS Ryan throws a FusionChip at Jeff. Jeff catches it.

Jeff: "What do I do with this?"  
CS Ryan: "Throw it in your PET!"  
Jeff: "What good will that do!?"  
CS Ryan: "Hurry up! I'd like to get married someday! I don't want to die here!"  
Jeff: "Alright already!"

Jeff slots-in the FusionChip.

Jeff: "Now what?"  
CS Ryan: "Do what I did!"  
Jeff: "OK! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Jeff is covered by a bright light. When it disappears, he is wearing a CyberSuit.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The CyberSuit Jeff uses looks like GutsSoul from MegaMan Battle Network 4: Red Sun version (GBA).

BeastMan: "What is this? Another one?!"  
CS Jeff: "That's right! Time to see who really is the strongest! GutPunch!"

CS Jeff rushes at BeastMan and uppercuts him straight into the air.

CS Jeff: "BattleChip – Tank Cannon!"  
BeastMan: "Uh-oh!"  
CS Jeff: "This is my BOOMSTICK!"

CS Jeff holds a BattleChip in his hand. It morphs into a large rocket-launcher in his arms and shoots BeastMan in mid-air. He falls to the ground and crashes.

CS Jeff: "Your turn, Ryan!"  
CS Ryan: "Gladly!"

CS Ryan jumps high into the air.

CS Ryan: "Here we go! FinalGun!"

CS Ryan uses his arm cannon again, but it shoots an extremely large blast at BeastMan. It causes a large explosion that completely destroys him.

CS Ryan: "That was easy!"

CS Ryan touches down using his jetpack.

Bass: "That's an understatement!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey! Why don't you try it then?!"  
CS Jeff: "So, what's going on, Ryan?"  
CS Ryan: "It's a long story. Come with me to SciLab…"

Meanwhile, at an unknown location.

???: "So, BeastMan has been completely destroyed…"  
BurnerMan: "Not like that's anything new. He'll be back…"  
???: "Of course, thanks to the DarkPower … but now, there's the problem of the second kid…"  
PlantMan: "Leave this to me. I'll deal with the God of Destruction, once and for all."  
???: "See to it that you do. If you don't, I guarantee that you'll wind up like BeastMan, by his hand or my own!"  
PlantMan: "I know the consequences. I will not fail you."

…To Be Continued.


	9. Search and Destroy

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 8: Search and Destroy**

Aboard a school bus on a field trip.

Karl: "Finally! I've been waiting for this day!"  
Ryan: "Why? It's just a field trip."  
Karl: "But it's at the new greenhouse. They have some great new exhibits I have to see."  
Ryan: "And why is this so important?"  
Karl: "Our biology project … idiot."  
Ryan: "You say something?"  
Karl: "Uhhh … no. Say, did you hear what happened at school last night?"  
Ryan: "What?"  
Karl: "Someone hacked into the school computer. Apparently, the culprit just looked at the school schedules."  
Ryan: "Weird. _Now why would someone do that?"_

They arrive at the greenhouse. Everyone gets out and heads into the building.

Teacher: "All right, class. Divide yourselves up and go explore the greenhouse. We have a lot of ground to cover."  
Karl: "Let's go!"  
Ryan: "Why do I have to go with you? Maybe I want to go with someone else."  
Karl: "Anyone you have in mind?"  
Ryan: "Umm … no, never mind."

Karl and Ryan head off into the exhibits.

Karl: "Here it is. The new exhibit."

Karl and Ryan look at a big tree.

Ryan: "It's just a tree. What's the big deal?"  
Karl: "This tree's growth is controlled by a computer system. The computer system is in the basement. It regulates how fast this tree grows, and in what directions."  
Ryan: "Isn't that tampering with nature?"  
Karl: "Well, I guess…"

Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

Alarm: "ALERT! ALERT! GROWTH SYSTEM MALFUNCTION!"  
Karl: "What?"  
Ryan: "Malfunction!? Wasn't it supposed to be foolproof?"  
Karl: "Guess not!"

Suddenly, the branches of the tree grow rapidly and move towards Karl and Ryan.

Ryan: "_Guess I have no choice! _CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "Time for some gardening! BattleChip - VariableSword!"

CS Ryan holds a BattleChip in his hand. It morphs his chip into an oddly-shaped sword. He starts hacking the tree branches, but they still keep growing at a rapid rate.

CS Ryan: "Karl!"  
Karl: "Yeah!"  
CS Ryan: "Get to the basement and shut this thing down. Use your Navi SearchMan if you have to!"  
Karl: "All right! I'm gone!"

Karl runs off. CS Ryan is still hacking at the branches. Soon after, Karl gets to the basement.

Karl: "Here's the system!"  
PlantMan: "I'm sorry, but I can't let you past here."  
Karl: "And who are you?!"  
PlantMan: "I am the Darkloid, PlantMan. But you don't need to worry about that. Just don't get in my way."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, leave that to me!"

CS Ryan crashes through the ceiling and attacks PlantMan with his sword.

PlantMan: "I'm sorry, but I can't have you interfering either."

PlantMan points at CS Ryan. Then, plant roots break out from the ground and restrain him to a wall.

PlantMan: "Time for a real squeeze."

PlantMan snaps his fingers, then the plants start to squeeze CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "…Damn it…"  
PlantMan: "You should be proud to become fertilizer for my new plants!"  
Karl: "Ryan!"  
CS Ryan: "_I think it's time. I've always been able to rely on Karl with almost anything. And I believe he can do the same for me now._ Karl, take this chip! Use it to transform like I did!"

CS Ryan tosses a FusionChip to Karl. Karl catches it.

Karl: "All right! I won't let you down!"

Karl slots-in the FusionChip.

Karl: "CyberSuit, Activate!"

Karl transforms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Karl's transformation looks like the SearchMan Cross Fusion from the Japanese Rockman EXE episodes.

CS Karl: "I'll get you down. BattleChip – Wide Sword!"

CS Karl uses his Wide Sword to cut CS Ryan down.

PlantMan: "How dare you. You cut down my beautiful plants!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh really. Well, it'll be worse for you! Bass, ready for a Style Change?"  
Bass: "You bet!"  
CS Ryan: "All right! Here we go! Style Change, HeatGuts Style!"

CS Ryan erupts into flames. When the flames died out, he is wearing red armor with a larger right fist.

CS Ryan: "HeatGuts Style, Transformation Complete!"  
PlantMan: "And is this supposed to scare me?"  
CS Ryan: "No, it's supposed to burn you! FireCannon!"

A large blaster appears on CS Ryan's arm. It launches a large flamethrower attack.

PlantMan: "Arrrghh!"  
CS Karl: "My turn! ScopeGun!"

CS Karl takes out his sniper rifle and shoots PlantMan right in the head.

CS Karl & CS Ryan: "Head Shot!!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was just an inside joke from Halo. Live with it.

PlantMan falls to the ground, singed.

PlantMan: "I admit … defeat. You win this time."

PlantMan disappears.

CS Karl: "Woohoo! We did it!"  
CS Ryan: "Karl, we have to talk about something after school, okay?"  
CS Karl: "Sure. It's about this … transformation, right?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah."

Meanwhile, at an unknown location.

???: "Where is PlantMan?"  
BurnerMan: "He's probably hiding. Ashamed because of his pathetic loss."  
???: "Bah!"  
BubbleMan: "Let me be of service, Lord ShadeMan, blub!"  
ShadeMan: "If it'll stop your blabbering, by all means."  
BubbleMan: "Yeah! I'll beat that pipsqueak kid!"

…To Be Continued.


	10. Bubble, Bubble, blub blub! Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 9: Bubble, Bubble, blub blub! Part 1**

In the waterworks computer system…

BubbleMan: "Time to start my amazing idea! I'll add suds to the waterworks, blub! Everyone's water tap will be overflowing with bubbles! I can see it now … bubble baths, bubble showers … it will be a blubbly paradise, blub blub! I'm such a genius, I amaze myself sometimes … and Lord ShadeMan will finally respect my genius, and make me a Darkloid Commander! Blub blub!"

The next morning.

Ryan: "Mmmm … good morning!"  
Bass: "Good morning! You sound like you're in a good mood."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I think today'll be great!"

Ryan goes to the washroom to wash up.

Ryan: "Huh?"  
Bass: "What is it?"  
Ryan: "Umm … bubbles…are coming out of the water tap…"  
Bass: "Bubbles?"  
Ryan: "Yep."

Ryan's PET phone rings. "Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, phone call, phone call! Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, phone call, phone call!

Ryan: "I need a new ringtone…Hello?"  
Andy: "Hey Ryan!"  
Ryan: "What is it now…?"  
Andy: "You got the bubbles too, don't ya?"  
Ryan: "Yep…"

PET phone rings again.

Ryan: "I got another call. Putting you on hold."  
Andy: "Hey, wait!"  
Dad: "Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Hi Dad. What's up?"  
Dad: "I got a job for you…I need you to check the waterworks system."  
Ryan: "Let me guess … the "bubble" problem, right?"  
Dad: "Yes."  
Ryan: "But why send me?"  
Dad: "It seems a Darkloid is at fault for this."  
Ryan: "Really?! With just a bunch of bubbles? That's one lame Darkloid. Fine, I'll go."  
Dad: "Thanks, bye."

Dad hangs up.

Ryan: "Sorry, Andy, but I got to go."  
Andy: "Where?"  
Ryan: "I need to check the waterworks system for SciLab."  
Andy: "Can I come too?"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Andy: "Please?! ProtoMan and I can be useful there."  
Ryan: "Oh, fine. Meet me at the waterworks in half an hour."  
Andy: "See ya there!"

30min. later.

Andy: "Typical Ryan, late as usual."

And up in the sky.

Bass: "Why exactly did we choose to fly there? We're probably causing a fair bit of commotion on the ground."  
CS Ryan: "It'll be fine. I need the practise anyways. Now … where to land…"  
Bass: "How about behind the waterworks?"  
CS Ryan: "Sure. Kinda obvious though…"

CS Ryan lands behind the waterworks, transforms back, and runs around to the front.

Andy: "Where have you been? You look exhausted!"  
Ryan: "I'll tell you later. Let's go in."

They go in the building.

Security Guard: "I'm sorry, I can't let you kids pass."  
Ryan: "We're with SciLab. Here's my ID."

Ryan pulls out his PET. A hologram projects out of it with the SciLab logo.

Security Guard: "An SSS License? All right, you're clear. You'll want to go straight down the hall to the treatment system. That's where the bubble problems originated."  
Ryan: "OK. Thanks."

Ryan and Andy walk to the treatment facility.

Andy: "Weird, I've never even heard of an SSS License before…"  
Ryan: "Yep. I'm the only one in the world who has it. That makes me the best Net Official on the planet."  
Andy: "Whoa."  
Ryan: "It's kept secret though. I know you can't keep secrets, because you always blurt everything out, but could you at least try with this one?"  
Andy: "Sure."

Ryan and Andy get to the treatment room.

Ryan (sweat drop): "There are bubbles … coming out of the computer…?"  
Andy: "Let's get to work."  
Ryan: "Yeah! Jack in! Bass, Execute!"  
Andy: "Jack in! ProtoMan, Execute!"

…To Be Continued.


	11. Bubble, Bubble, blub blub! Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 10: Bubble, Bubble, blub blub! Part 2**

Bass and ProtoMan arrive in the treatment computer's CyberWorld.

Bass: "Look at all these viruses!"

Sure enough, the CyberWorld is filled with viruses.

ProtoMan: "These must be causing the bubbles."  
Bass: "Then let's clean 'em up! Ryan, you handle the operation!"  
Ryan: "Of course! Spreader, BattleChip In! Download!"

A spread gun appears on Bass's arm.

Bass: "Spreader, fire!"

Bass fires and deletes all of the viruses in a single shot.

ProtoMan: "That was too easy."  
Bass: "Ryan, are there still more bubbles?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, they haven't stopped at all!"  
Bass: "We'll keep looking."

For the next 10 minutes, Bass and ProtoMan wander the CyberWorld, but can't seem to find anything.

Bass: "Wait, who's that over there?"

Bass points at a small diver NetNavi far off in the distance.

ProtoMan: "Hey, you! Are you the one who messed with this system!?"  
BubbleMan: "Guess I've been found out, blub! So, who did SciLab send after me?"

BubbleMan turns around.

BubbleMan: "Oh, blub! Bass!!"  
Bass: "You got it, BubbleMan! It's been a while, about 10,000 years!"  
ProtoMan: "10,000 years?"  
Bass: "Long story … tell you later."  
BubbleMan: "Hey! I'm the bad guy here, so pay attention to me, blub!"  
Bass: "Should we, ProtoMan?"  
ProtoMan: "I don't care."  
BubbleMan: "Then, I'll make you pay attention to me! Bubble Parade!"

BubbleMan releases a flurry of bubbles that move REALLY SLOWLY toward Bass and ProtoMan.

Bass: "I'm tired. I think I'll take a catnap."

Bass lies on the ground and starts sleeping. The bubbles are still taking their sweet time floating towards them.

BubbleMan: "Haha! Feel my wrath, blub blub!"  
Bass: "Zzzzzzz…"  
ProtoMan: "Oy … Wide Sword!"

ProtoMan jumps over the bubbles and slices BubbleMan, knocking him back.

BubbleMan: "Hey, that hurt!"  
ProtoMan: "That was the general idea!"

ProtoMan slices at him again.

BubbleMan: "That's it! I can't take this abuse, I'm outta here, blub!"

BubbleMan leaves the CyberWorld.

ProtoMan: "Hello? Bass? Wake up!"  
Bass: "Hey, I was having a good dream…"  
Ryan: "Well, wake up and get out of there! We got problems out here!"

BubbleMan materializes in the real world.

Andy: "That's impossible! How could a NetNavi appear in the real world?"  
Ryan: "That's exactly it. He's not a NetNavi."  
BubbleMan: "Correct. I'm a Darkloid!"  
Andy: "...And what's that exactly?"  
Ryan: "I'll tell you later. For now, take this and put it in your PET."

Ryan hands Andy a FusionChip.

Ryan: "Now, after me! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "Now, you."  
Andy: "Okay. CyberSuit, Activate!"

Andy transforms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Andy's transformation looks like a ProtoMan CrossFusion from the anime.

CS Andy: "Awesome!"  
CS Ryan: "Ready!"  
CS Andy: "Sure, but … what do I do?"  
CS Ryan: "Just follow me! BattleChip, Vulcan!"  
CS Andy: "BattleChip, Vulcan!"

CS Ryan and CS Andy both arm themselves with machine-gun weapons and aim them at BubbleMan.

BubbleMan: "Hey, come on! Can't we talk this over?"  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance! Now Andy, fire!"  
CS Andy: "Fire!"

They fire at BubbleMan and blast him away.

BubbleMan: "You'll pay for this! I'll be back, blub blub!"

BubbleMan disappears.

CS Andy: "We did it!"  
CS Ryan: "I need you to come with me to SciLab, Andy. I'll explain everything to you there."  
CS Andy: "OK."

Meanwhile...

ShadeMan: "BubbleMan!!"  
BubbleMan: "I'm sorry, Lord ShadeMan, but they were just too strong! I swear!"  
ShadeMan: "No, you're just too weak!"  
???: "Enough of this foolishness. We obviously can't rely on you."  
ShadeMan: "What?!"  
???: "I'll send one of my minions, since yours are pathetic weaklings."  
ShadeMan: "Grr..."  
???: "God of Destruction, it will all be over soon..."

…To Be Continued.


	12. Runaway Train

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 11: Runaway Train**

A few days have passed, and no Darkloid incidents have occurred. Ryan is currently sitting down at home, watching TV.

Ryan: "This has gotten really boring…"  
Bass: "Yeah, we need something exciting to do."  
Ryan: "Well, it's not like I want another Darkloid incident or anything..."

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "A phone call? Just what I needed! Hello?"  
Damon: "Hello Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Oh, it's you…"  
Damon: "Hey! Watch your attitude!"  
Ryan: "You're not my mother. I don't need to listen to you."  
Damon: "Why you…"  
Ryan: "I'm only joking! … What's up?"  
Damon: "Do you remember what's happening today?"  
Ryan: "Umm … refresh my memory again."  
Damon: "You forgot?! The Duel Monsters Regional Tournament!"  
Ryan: "Oh, that…"  
Damon: "We have to go! We're World Tag Team Champions, remember?!"  
Ryan: "Oh, yeah…"  
Damon: "You sound real excited."  
Ryan (sarcastic): "Have I ever sounded excited about it. I hate all the publicity we always keep getting…"  
Damon: "Really? I like getting all the attention."  
Ryan: "Well, that's because you're an 'attention-whore'."  
Damon: "HEY!!"  
Ryan: "Joking again!"  
Damon: "So, I'll see you there?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I just have to take the train. I'll be there later this morning."  
Damon: "OK! Bye!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, whatever…"

Ryan hangs up.

Bass: "You sure know how to be nice."  
Ryan: "Oh, shut up … I'm not that excited. It's just a card game. Damon's the obsessive one. It's his fault I'm playing that card game now, remember?"

A few minutes later, Ryan arrives at the train station.

Ryan: "So, the train arrives in 1 minute. Whoa, I almost missed it."  
Bass: "Yeah. Not unlike some transit buses you keep missing."  
Ryan: "Don't remind me."

Ryan boards the train. After a few minutes, the train starts moving.

Ryan: "Wow. These new trains are really comfortable."  
Bass: "Yeah, they're all electronically controlled."  
???: "Hey, look who it is!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Hey, Stephen…"  
Stephen: "Oh, that's real nice. It must be such a chore to talk to your friends."  
Ryan: "I'm just bored. So, what are you doing here?"  
Stephen: "I'm helping to run the train properly. ChargeMan is also helping too."  
Ryan: "Your Navi?"  
Stephen: "Yep!"  
Ryan: "Fits. A train NetNavi running a train."  
Stephen: "Yeah."

Suddenly, the train alarm goes off.

Ryan: "What the?!"  
Stephen: "ChargeMan, what's our situation!"

Stephen's PET is getting static.

Stephen: "ChargeMan? ChargeMan!"  
Ryan: "Let me check the system. Something has obviously happened to ChargeMan. I'll send my Navi into the train network."  
Stephen: "Alright."  
Ryan: "Show me where I have to go."  
Stephen: "To the front of the train. Follow me!"

Ryan and Stephen run to the front of the train.

Driver: "Hey, what is this?"  
Stephen: "My friend is going to plug into the train control system. ChargeMan's not responding!"  
Driver: "All right. Be careful. And don't mess with the controls."  
Ryan: "I don't think they can get more messed up than they already are..."

The train starts to shake.

Ryan: "What's happening?!"  
Driver: "The train is speeding up at an exponential rate. At this speed, we could hit the train in front of us!"  
Ryan: "What!?"  
Stephen: "I just calculated it. If we don't slow down in 20 minutes, we'll have a collision with the train in front of us!"  
Ryan: "Leave it to me! I'll slow us down! Jack In! Bass, Power Up!"

Ryan plugs Bass into the train network.

Bass: "ChargeMan!"

Bass runs up to ChargeMan, unconscious on the ground.

Bass: "Who could have done this…"  
QuickMan: "That would be me."  
Bass: "QuickMan!"  
QuickMan: "It's been a while, you traitorous God of Destruction!"  
Bass: This isn't the time for that! Slow this train down! People could get hurt!"  
QuickMan: "Not a chance. I like life fast and on the edge! But, I'm curious..."  
Bass: "About what?"  
QuickMan: "About why you're worrying about these humans. After all these years after the Darkloid war, I guess you still haven't changed."  
Bass: "Shut up! I don't have time to debate my reasons with you!"  
QuickMan: "Then what will you do?"  
Bass: "I'll destroy you of course! Ryan, let's go!"  
Ryan: "Of course! Battle routine, set!"  
Bass: "Execute!"  
QuickMan: No thanks."  
Bass: "Huh?!"  
QuickMan: "I have better things to do. I'll let you off this time."

QuickMan leaves the train network.

Bass: "Get back here! _That was too easy…"  
_Ryan: "Hey, the train's slowing down!"  
Bass: "And ChargeMan is waking up!"  
ChargeMan: "Huh? What happened…"  
Bass: "A Darkloid knocked you unconscious and caused the train to go faster. We just avoided a possible collision."  
Stephen: "Good thing he gave up!"  
Ryan: "Yeah! Of course, who wouldn't run away from a five-time World NetBattle Champion?"  
Bass: "Don't get so cocky. I don't think it's over yet."  
Driver: "We've arrived at our destination."

The train stops.

Ryan: "You were saying?"  
Bass: "Umm … nevermind. I guess he was a coward."  
Ryan: "Well, let's go. Jack out, Bass."  
Stephen: "I'm coming with you. I have to get off here anyway."  
Ryan: "Sure."

Ryan and Stephen leave the train station.

QuickMan: "I told you that I had better things to do. Such as killing the human responsible for all our problems!"  
Stephen: "What the?! How's that NetNavi able to appear in the real world?"  
Ryan: "Long story! But in simpler terms, he's not a NetNavi. _Sheesh…how many people am I going to have to talk to about these Darkloids…"  
_QuickMan: "I won't make the same mistake those other Darkloids made. I'll kill you quick!"  
Ryan: "Stephen, take this. I'm going to need your help here!"

Ryan gives Stephen a FusionChip.

Stephen: "And what do I do with…"  
Ryan: "Just follow my lead. CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "Now, you!"  
Stephen: "Right. CyberSuit, Activate!"

Stephen transforms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Stephen's transformation looks like ChargeCross from MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar.

CS Stephen: "Awesome! I fused with my NetNavi!"  
CS Ryan: "It's not exactly a fusion, but it works like one."  
CS Stephen: "Okay then."  
QuickMan: "Coming at you! QuickTackle!"

QuickMan tackles CS Ryan with lightning speed and sends him flying.

CS Ryan: "Ow…that hurt…"  
QuickMan: "And this will hurt more! QuickBoomerang!"

QuickMan throws his shoulder blade like a boomerang at CS Ryan.

CS Stephen: "Not so fast! BattleChip, Barrier!

CS Stephen activates a barrier and jumps in the way of the boomerang, knocking the boomerang back to QuickMan. The barrier disappears.

CS Ryan: "Thanks for the help!"  
CS Stephen: "No problem! Thought I'd return the favor from on the train."  
QuickMan: "Darn it!"  
CS Stephen: "My turn to show you how fast I am! ChargeTackle!"

CS Stephen tackles QuickMan with lightning speed high into the air.

CS Ryan: "My turn! FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun at QuickMan, destroying him in mid-air.

CS Ryan: "Gotcha!"  
CS Stephen: "Oh snap!"  
CS Ryan: "Do you always have to say that?"  
CS Stephen: "Yes!"  
CS Ryan: "Anyways, I need you to show up at SciLab later today, OK?"  
CS Stephen: "Sure."  
CS Ryan: "I gotta go now!"

CS Ryan transforms back and runs off.

Ryan: "_Now, I got to get to that Regional Tournament."_

…To Be Continued.


	13. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 12: Duel Monsters Regional Part 1: The Tournament Begins**

Ryan: "Yes! I finally made it!"

Ryan gets to the Regional Tournament site.

Ryan: "Wow! This place is huge! There are people everywhere! Now to find Damon…"  
Damon: "Ryan!!"  
Ryan: "Damon! Hi … what the?!"

Damon is running away from a crowd of people.

Damon: "Told you I like getting all the attention!! Waaaaaa!!!!"

Damon runs past Ryan. The crowd chases after him.

Ryan (sweat drop): "Oh … my … lord…"  
Jeremy: "There you are!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Hey, Jeremy!"  
Jeremy: "Psyched for the regional?"  
Ryan: "Not really … I heard they have a new system to shorten the Dueling at this one…"  
Jeremy: "Yeah … kind of unfortunate."  
Ryan: "Did your sister make it to this one?"  
Jeremy (points to a crowd): "Yeah, Janelle's over there…"  
Ryan: "I see … She doesn't look too excited…"  
Jeremy: "Well, neither are you, OK?"  
Ryan: "Yeah?"  
Jeremy: "Anyways, where's Damon?"  
Ryan: "He's running away from his 'fan club'."  
Jeremy: "You mean that crowd of people that just ran through?"  
Ryan: "That'd be it."  
Janelle: "Um … hi Ryan."  
Ryan: "Hi!"  
Jeremy: "Why are you so quiet?"  
Janelle: "I'm just nervous about the tournament."  
Ryan: "It's no big deal. Just don't worry about it. You'll be fine."  
Janelle: "Okay…"  
Damon: "Whew … hey guys!"  
Ryan: "What took you? Too much for you, 'attention-whore'?"  
Damon: "Shut up."

The announcer comes out.

Announcer: "Attention all Duelists! Please head to registration for the tournament. Registration closes in 1 hour."  
Ryan: "That's our cue. Let's go."

All four of them sign up and are ready for the preliminaries.

Ryan: "So how exactly does this work?"  
Jeremy: "Well, there are 18 contestants. We're paired up randomly and judges score us on how well we do. The top four are then randomly paired up for elimination-style play."  
Janelle: "So only four people can advance?"  
Damon: "That's not good."  
Ryan: "Well, I've never seen any of the other players here at any of the high-level tournaments last year, so I guess they're all beginners. I even recognize a few people from my school. I never knew they played the card game!"

Announcer: "We are ready to announce the preliminary pairings."  
Jeremy: "Let's go see how we're matched up!"

They look at the pairings.

Janelle: "It looks like I'm up first."  
Ryan: "And you're against … Eric!?"  
Damon: "You know him?"  
Ryan: "Yep."  
Janelle: "Is he a good player…?"  
Ryan:" I never knew that he even played the card game."  
Damon: "Then it should be easy for you."  
Janelle: "Not exactly … I'm a beginner too…"  
Ryan: "Don't worry about it. Like I said, you'll be fine."  
Janelle: "All right…"

Announcer: "Would the first two Duelists please approach the Duel Arena."

Janelle and Eric approach the duel stadium.

Announcer: "When you're both ready, you may begin."

...To Be Continued.


	14. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 13: Duel Monsters Regional Part 2: Janelle vs. Eric**

Janelle & Eric: "DUEL!"

(LP: Janelle: 8000 / Eric: 8000)

Janelle: "Ladies first! (Draws.) I set one monster face-down in Defense mode and two cards face-down. Your move."  
Eric: "Fine. I draw. (Draws.) I summon 'Gamma the Magnet Warrior' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1800) in Attack mode. Attack her face-down monster!"

'Gamma the Magnet Warrior' destroys her face-down 'Pyramid Turtle'.

Janelle: "You just destroyed my 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400). And when this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any Zombie-type monster with 2000 Defense points or less from my Deck. So I summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in Attack mode."  
Eric: "Fine. I set 2 face-down cards and end my turn."  
Janelle: "My draw." (Draws.)  
Eric: "Hold on. I activate my 'Ring of Destruction' Trap card. This Trap card destroys one monster on the field, and then we both take damage equal to its Attack points. And I select your 'Ryu Kokki'!"

Janelle's 'Ryu Kokki' is destroyed.

(LP: Janelle: 5600 / Eric: 5600)

Janelle: "Then I activate 'Call of the Haunted' to summon back 'Ryu Kokki'."  
Eric: "Not so fast. I activate my 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'. With it, I'll pay 1000 Life Points to negate and destroy your Trap."

(LP: Janelle: 5600 / Eric: 4600)

Janelle: "Fine. Go."  
Eric: "I draw. (Draws.) I summon 'Alpha the Magnet Warrior' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1700) in Attack mode. Now my Magnet Warriors, attack!"

(LP: Janelle: 2700 / Eric: 4600)

Eric: "I end my turn."  
Janelle: "I draw. (Draws.) _Oh wow!_ I activate my 'Call of the Mummy' Spell card! Now I can summon any Zombie-type monster from my hand if I have no monsters on the field! So I summon my 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000). But it's not going to stay around for long. Now I sacrifice my Despair for my 'Dark Dust Spirit' (ATK 2200 / DEF 1800). And its ability destroys all other monsters other than itself when summoned."  
Eric: "Fuck you."

Both of Eric's Magnet Warrior monsters are destroyed.

Janelle: "Language … Then I play 2 of my 'Book of Life' Spell cards. Each one allows me to remove one of your monsters from your Graveyard from play to summon back a Zombie-type monster from my Graveyard. So I revive 'Ryu Kokki' and 'Despair from the Dark', and remove your two Magnet Warriors from the game!"  
Eric: "No, I can't be beaten! Not now!"  
Janelle: "Well … I'm about to prove you wrong! Now all of my monsters, attack!"  
Eric: "No!"

All of Janelle's monsters attack Eric, ending the duel.

(LP: Janelle: 2700 / Eric: 0)

Announcer: "And the first duel is over. The winner is Janelle!"  
Janelle: "Yay!"  
Ryan: "You did it!"  
Damon: "Good job!"  
Jeremy: "I couldn't do better!"  
Janelle: "Thanks!"  
Ryan (sarcastic): "Well, of course Jeremy couldn't do better."  
Jeremy: "Hey!"

Announcer: "Attention, the next Duel is about to begin. Would Ryan and Drew please move to the duel stadium?"  
Ryan: "My turn. Wish me luck!"

…To Be Continued.


	15. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 3

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 14: Duel Monsters Regional Part 3: Ryan vs. Drew**

Back at the Duel Stadium…Ryan is talking with his opponent in the Dueling Arena.

Ryan: "So, you're here too, Drew?"  
Drew: "Yep!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Drew is another person I know. Note, he's in a wheelchair. Just letting ya know.

Ryan: I never knew you guys played the card game.  
Drew: "Well, this'll be my first duel…"  
Ryan: "Your first!?"  
Drew: "Yeah!"  
Ryan (Sweat drop): "Oh geez…"

Announcer: "Would the Duelists PLEASE start Dueling already!!!"  
Ryan: "Fine! Fine!"  
Drew: "It's time to Duel, biatch!"  
Ryan: "Could you NOT try to impersonate Yugi? And stop with your lame 'gangsta' slang!"  
Drew: "Fine. Ruin my fun."

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Drew: 8000)

Drew: "I'll go first. (Draws.) I play 'La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1000) in Attack mode. Then I play 2 face-downs. Go."  
Ryan: "OK… (Draws.) I summon 'Spear Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 0) in Attack mode. Attack!"

'Spear Dragon' destroys Drew's 'La Jinn'.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Drew: 7900)

Ryan: "However, my 'Spear Dragon's' ability forces it to go into Defense mode after it's attacked. That's it for me."  
Drew: (Draws.) "I play 'Zure, Knight of the Dark World' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1000) in Attack mode. Then I play the Spell card 'Mass Driver'. Then I tribute 'Zure' to activate its effect to inflict 400 points of damage to you!"

(LP: Ryan: 7600 / Drew: 7900)

Drew: "Go."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I play ... 'Heavy Storm' ... to destroy all Spells and Traps we have on the field. Then I sacrifice my 'Spear Dragon' to summon 'Armed Dragon LV5' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700) in Attack mode. Attack him directly!!"

'Armed Dragon LV5' attacks Drew.

(LP: Ryan: 7600 / Drew: 5500)

Ryan: "Then I set 1 face-down and end my turn."  
Drew: (Draws.) "I play one Defence mode monster face-down and end my turn"  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I play 'Nobleman of Crossout' to remove your defence from the game."

Drew's monster gets removed from the game.

Drew: Damn! My 'Newdoria' (ATK 1200 / DEF 800)!  
Ryan: Then I play the Spell card 'Level Up!' to evolve my 'Armed Dragon LV5' into an 'Armed Dragon LV7' (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000)! Now Attack!!

("Armed Dragon LV7 attacks Drew.)

(LP: Ryan: 7600 / Drew: 2700)

Ryan: "Go."  
Drew: "I draw. I play 'Scapegoat' to summon 4 'Sheep Tokens' (ATK 0 / DEF 0) in Defense. Go."  
Ryan: (Draws). _Perfect. _I sacrifice 'Armed Dragon LV7' to summon 'Armed Dragon LV10' (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000). Then I use its special ability. By discarding 1 card to destroy all of you face-up monsters on the field, including your tokens."  
Drew: "_Damn. Now I'm wide open!"  
_Ryan: "Now 'Armed Dragon LV10', crush him! Attack him directly! Static Orb Thrust attack!"

'Armed Dragon LV10' attacks Drew.

(LP: Ryan: 7600 / Drew: 0)

Drew: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
Ryan: "And that's game! Better luck next time!"

Announcer: "And the winner of this match is Ryan!"

The crowd cheers.

Announcer: "The next match is about to begin! Would the Duelists please take their positions?"  
Damon: "I guess we won't be up for a while."  
Jeremy: "That's fine. I can wait…"  
Ryan: "This could be a while…"

…To Be Continued


	16. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 4

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 15: Duel Monsters Regional Part 4: Jeremy vs. Adam**

Ryan: "I'm getting sick of waiting…"  
Damon: "Yeah, no fun at all…"  
Ryan: "_Well, at least there aren't any more Darkloids … I couldn't take another fight today…"  
_Janelle: "Ryan, are you OK?"  
Ryan: "…Huh? … Oh, yeah … I'm fine … guess I zoned out there. I guess … I've just had a lot to think about recently…"  
Jeremy: "Like what?"  
Ryan: "I … can't really say…"  
Damon (sarcastic): "Oh, really…"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Damon: "I think I figured it all out…"  
Ryan: "_He did?! How could he find out my powers? He hasn't even seen me use them yet?!"  
_Damon: "Ryan … has a girlfriend!"  
Ryan (anime fall): "What?!"  
Damon: "That's definitely it! Ryan's thinking about his girlfriend!"  
Ryan: "Damon, you've lost it. Everyone knows I'm the last person in the world who would EVER get a girlfriend!"  
Damon: "…"  
Janelle: "I don't think so. I think you're cute."  
Ryan: "You … think so?"  
Janelle: "Yeah."  
Ryan: "Then I still have a chance! Albeit a small one..."  
Damon (whispering to Jeremy): "I think he's lost it…"  
Jeremy (whispers back): "Definitely."

Meanwhile…

ShadeMan: "So, what's this new plan you have?"  
???: "It's time to inform this world of our existence…"  
ShadeMan: "LaserMan, are you crazy?!"  
LaserMan: "…"  
ShadeMan: "You really believe revealing ourselves now is a good idea? It could ruin our situation!"  
LaserMan: "No worries. I know exactly what to do. BrightMan!"  
BrightMan: "Yes, Master!"  
LaserMan: "It time for your big performance. Give this city a show they'll never forget."  
BrightMan: "Yes! I'll be sure to light up their show!"  
LaserMan: "Make sure you do. Don't disappoint us."

BrightMan leaves.

ShadeMan: "Are you sure about this? Sending him to ruin a pathetic card tournament?"  
LaserMan: "It will be fine. Besides, this tournament is being watched live across the country."  
ShadeMan: "Hmph … that's not the only reason you sent him, is it?"  
LaserMan: "Hmm?"  
ShadeMan: "The God of Destruction is also involved in that tournament."  
LaserMan: "Yes, and that's the reason I sent him. We'll use this medium to show the world the destructive power of the Darkloids … by destroying that weakling human."  
ShadeMan: "_And LaserMan believes that that imbecile can defeat that kid? Or maybe … he's just testing Ryan…?"_

Back at the tournament…

Announcer: "The next match is about to begin. Would Jeremy and Adam please proceed to the Dueling Arena?"  
Jeremy: "Finally, my turn!"  
Damon: "Good luck!"  
Ryan (muttering): Yeah, you're going to need it…"  
Jeremy: "You say something, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Uh, no! Not at all! Good luck!"

Jeremy walks away.

Ryan: "Whew…"

Now at the Duel Arena.

Jeremy: "You ready?"  
Adam: "Yeah. Let's go."  
BOTH: "Let's Duel!"

(LP: Jeremy: 8000 / Adam: 8000)

Jeremy: "I'll go first." (Draws.) "I'll activate 'Reinforcement of the Army'. This allows me to pull one Warrior-type monster from my Deck and add it to my hand. And I select … my 'Marauding Captain'. Next, I'll summon 'Marauding Captain' (ATK 1200 / DEF 400). And using his special ability, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior from my hand, such as … my 'Don Zaloog' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1500)! I'll then place one card face-down and end my turn."  
Adam: "My turn." (Draws.) "I summon 'Queen's Knight' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1600). Now 'Queen's Knight', attack his 'Marauding Captain'!"

'Queen's Knight' destroys 'Marauding Captain'.

(LP: Jeremy: 7700 / Adam: 8000)

Adam: "Then I'll place one card face-down as well, and end."  
Jeremy: "_Alright, time to get back some momentum! _My draw!" (Draws.) "_Just what I needed! _I'll activate another 'Reinforcement of the Army' to pull another 'Marauding Captain' from my deck. Then I'll use my 'Brain Control' Spell to take control of your 'Queen's Knight' for the turn. It'll cost me 800 Life Points however."

Adam's "Queen's Knight" moves to Jeremy's field.

(LP: Jeremy: 6900 / Adam: 8000)

Jeremy: "Next, I'll summon my 'Marauding Captain', and using his ability, I'll Special Summon 'D. D. Assailant' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1600)! Now, I'll have all four of my monsters attack you directly!"

One by one, all four of Jeremy's monsters attack Adam.

Adam: "Grr … nice move."  
Jeremy: "Thanks."

(LP: Jeremy: 6900 / Adam: 2200)

Jeremy: "And there's something worse. With 'Don Zaloog's' ability, I'll force you to discard the top two cards of your deck."  
Adam: "I discard … 'Graceful Charity' and 'Gilford the Lightning'…"  
Jeremy: "That's it for me. And you get your 'Queen's Knight' back."  
Adam: "Now it's my turn. (Draws.) I summon another 'Queen's Knight'! Next, I'll activate 'Premature Burial'. By paying 800 Life Points, I get to Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard … the 'Gilford the Lightning' (ATK 2800 / DEF 1400) you discarded from my deck!"

(LP: Jeremy: 6900 / Adam: 1400)

Jeremy: "_Come on, attack! I have the perfect trap for you!"  
_Adam: "'Gilford the Lightning', attack 'Marauding Captain'!"  
Jeremy: "Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, 'Mirror Force'! Now, all of your face-up Attack mode monsters are destroyed!"

All of Adam's monsters are destroyed.

Adam: "I got nothing else…"  
Jeremy: "Great!" (Draws.) "'Don Zaloog', end this! Attack him directly!"

("Don Zaloog" attacks Adam and ends the duel.)

Adam: "Darn … I lost…"  
Jeremy: "Nice try, but it looks like I have the more superior Warrior monsters!"

(The crowd cheers.)

Announcer: "This duel is over. Jeremy wins!"  
Jeremy: "Thank you! Thank you!"  
Ryan (muttering): "I think he's a little full of himself, don't you think…"

…To Be Continued.

Duel Designed by Jet Tairo (Jeremy in the story)


	17. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 5

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 16: Duel Monsters Regional Part 5: Damon vs. Mac**

Announcer: "Let the final preliminary duel begin: Damon vs. Mac!"  
Damon: "You ready?"  
Mac: "I guess…"  
Announcer: "Begin!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Mac: 8000)

Mac: "Can I go first?"  
Damon: "Sure."  
Mac: "Ok, I draw!!" (Draws.) "I think I'll set 1 monster and 2 spell or trap cards, your turn."  
Damon: (Draws.) "Ok, I summon 'Breaker, the Magical Warrior' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000). Now, when he's summoned I can place one counter on him, raising his attack by 300. Then, I can remove the counter to destroy the trap card on my right."  
Mac: "You got my 'Mystical Space Typhoon'."  
Damon: And now 'Breaker', attack his face-down monster now!!"  
Mac: "You destroyed 'Shining Angel' (ATK 1400 / DEF 800), and when you kill him, I can select one Light monster with 1500 Attack points or less and summon it to the field. I choose 'Z-Metal Tank' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1300), and Special Summon it to the field in attack position!!"  
Damon: "Okay, I'll end, with 2 face-down trap cards."  
Mac:_ "I hope I get something good._ (Draws.) I summon 'X-Head Cannon' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500) to the field, and then, by removing both of my monsters from play, I can summon 'XZ-Tank Cannon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2100)!! Then I use his effect, to discard my 'Limiter Removal' and destroy your face-down trap card!!"  
Damon: "_Does he even know how useful the card he just discarded was?_ You got my 'Torrential Tribute' trap."  
Mac: "Okay, now I'll have my 'XZ-Tank Cannon' destroy your 'Breaker'. Attack now!!"  
Damon: "I activate my trap, 'Sakuretsu Armor', to destroy your attacking monster!!"  
Mac: "Darn, well I'll just have to end my turn."  
Damon: "I draw!" (Draws.) "Next, I tribute my 'Breaker' to summon to the field my 'Cybernetic Magician' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000). I'll attack you directly for 2400 damage. Then, I'll set one trap card. Your move."

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Mac: 5600)

Mac: "Uh oh, my turn…" (Draws.) "I um, set this trap, and end."  
Damon: (Draws) "I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon', to destroy your set Trap."  
Mac: "Darn it, you got my 'Sakuretsu Armor'."  
Damon: "_Why didn't he play that earlier?_ Ok, next I summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500). I attack you directly with both of my monsters! That's it for me."

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Mac: 1300)

Janelle: "Damon's giving him a run for his money."  
Ryan: "Definitely."  
Jeremy: "Damon it up! Damon it up!"  
Damon: "Yeah! Wooo!"  
Ryan: "Oh … god, that sounded so bad…"  
Eric: "We need to cheer for Mac!"  
Adam: "Yeah!"  
Drew: "Let's do it!"  
All three: "Mac it up! Mac it up!"  
Ryan & Janelle: "That just sounded wrong! Ugh!"  
Mac: "Shut up! Stop yelling that! You're making me sound like a pervert!"  
Damon: "I don't know what was worse, Jeremy cheering for me, or your friends cheering for you!"  
Mac: "Quiet!" (Draws.) "I play 'Graceful Charity', allowing me to draw three cards! Then I discard 'Mirror Force' and 'V-Tiger Jet'."  
Damon: "_This guy really is an amateur. He discarded 'Mirror Force'?!"  
_Mac: "Then I activate 'Luminous Spark', to increase the attack and defense of all my Light Monsters by 500! Then, I set 1 monster and end my turn."  
Damon: "_This guy needs to read his cards better."_ (Draws.) "I attack with 'Archfiend Soldier'!"  
Mac: "You attacked my 'Y-Dragon Head' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1600) and he has 2100 Defense points because of my 'Luminous Spark'."  
Damon: "Actually, 'Luminous Spark' only raises their attack by 500, it decreases their defense by 400, so my 'Archfiend Soldier' destroys your monster. Then, my 'Magician' can finish you off."

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Mac: 0)

Mac: "Darn, I lost…."  
Damon: "Next time, try to learn more about the card game before you go to a high-scale tournament. It'll be easier on you."  
Announcer: "Now all the preliminary duels are completed! The four Duelists moving to the finals are: Janelle, Ryan, Jeremy, and Damon!"  
Ryan: "All right! Off to the finals!"

...To Be Continued.


	18. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 6

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 17: Duel Monsters Regional Part 6: Ryan vs. Janelle**

Ryan and Damon are at the concession stand getting snacks.

Damon: "Ready for the next match, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess…"  
Damon: "Something wrong?"

Damon takes a sip of his drink.

Ryan: "No, it's nothing."

An announcement goes over the speakers.

Announcer: "May Ryan Slade and Janelle Santos please head for the Dueling Arena."  
Ryan: "Well, wish me luck."  
Damon: "No way. You're Dueling Janelle. It's she who needs the luck."  
Ryan: "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…"

Ryan heads for the Dueling Arena. Janelle is already there waiting.

Janelle: "What took you so long?"  
Ryan: "I had to get something to eat."  
Janelle: "And you didn't get anything for me?"  
Ryan: "Uh, no. You didn't ask."  
Janelle: "Fine, let's just get this over with."  
Ryan: "_What's wrong with her?_"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Janelle: 8000)

Ryan: "Guess I'll start." (Draws.) "I'll set one monster face-down and one card face-down. Then, I'll activate 'Different Dimension Capsule', allowing me to select one card and remove it for two turns. That's all."  
Janelle: "Then I'll go." (Draws.) "I'll summon 'Regenerating Mummy' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500) and I'll have it attack your face-down monster!

'Regenerating Mummy' destroys Ryan's face-down 'Troop Dragon' (ATK 700 / DEF 800).

Ryan: "No matter. I'll just use its ability to summon another 'Troop Dragon' from my deck in Defense mode."  
Janelle: "I'll finish up by placing one card face-down. That's all."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I'll summon my 'Spear Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 0). Now, attack that mummy!"

'Spear Dragon' pierces 'Regenerating Mummy' and destroys it.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Janelle: 7900)

Ryan: "Now 'Spear Dragon' has to go to Defense mode, and I'm done."  
Janelle: "My turn then." (Draws.) "I'll summon 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400) and attack your 'Troop Dragon'."  
Ryan: "And the point of that is?"  
Janelle: "What?"  
Ryan: "You know I'll just summon another one."  
Janelle: "Yeah, whatever."

'Pyramid Turtle' destroys 'Troop Dragon'.

Ryan: "And I'll summon another one."  
Janelle: "I'm done."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "First, I get the card I removed with 'Different Dimension Capsule'. Then I'll use that card, by sacrificing 'Troop Dragon' and summoning 'Armed Dragon LV5'!" (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700)  
Janelle: "Why'd you remove that card?"  
Ryan: "For this! I play 'Level Up!', turning my 'Armed Dragon LV5' into an 'Armed Dragon LV7'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000) Then, I'll discard 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) from my hand, activating 'Armed Dragon's' ability, destroying your 'Pyramid Turtle'!"  
Janelle: "Not good! I've got no defense!"  
Ryan: "Exactly! Now, attack!"

'Armed Dragon LV7' and 'Spear Dragon' attack Janelle.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Janelle: 3200)

Janelle: "Ow … not good."  
Ryan: "'Spear Dragon' switches to defense mode, and I'll throw down another face-down and finish up here."  
Janelle: (Draws.) "All I can do is set one monster. That's it."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I'll switch 'Spear Dragon' back to Attack mode, and I'll attack your defense mode monster!"

'Spear Dragon' destroys 'Pyramid Turtle'.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Janelle: 2700)

Janelle: "Now I summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in defense mode using my 'Pyramid Turtle's' ability."  
Ryan: "And I'll destroy it! 'Armed Dragon LV7', go!"

'Armed Dragon LV7' destroys 'Ryu Kokki'.

Ryan: "Done."  
Janelle: "_Alright, this is my last chance… _(Draws.) I set one monster face-down. _Great! When he attacks my face-down 'Cyber Jar' (ATK 900 / DEF 900) it'll destroy all his monsters!"  
_Ryan: (Draws.) "I play 'Nobleman of Crossout'.

'Cyber Jar' is destroyed and removed from play.

Janelle: _"How'd he know?!"_  
Ryan: "'Armed Dragon LV7', finish this up! Attack!"

'Armed Dragon LV7' attacks Janelle.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Janelle: 0)

Ryan: "And that's game!"  
Janelle: "Oh, I lost again!"  
Announcer: "And the first Duelist heading to the finals is Ryan!"  
Jeremy: "Well, that wasn't surprising."  
Damon: "Neither will the next match. Prepare to lose."  
Jeremy: "We'll see about that."

…To Be Continued.


	19. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 7

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 18: Duel Monsters Regional Part 7: Damon vs. Jeremy**

Damon: "You actually think you can beat me?"  
Jeremy: "Yeah, of course I do. You're a complete wash-up!"  
Damon & Jeremy: "Hmph!"

Both of them turn away from each other.

Ryan: "I've never seen them like this before. Why are they acting so funny?"  
Janelle: "I've got no clue…"

Damon and Jeremy walk off in different directions, while Ryan and Janelle just watch.

Ryan: "Better let them just cool off for a while … I'm going to go find somewhere quiet to read a book."  
Janelle: "But Ryan, you don't read books."  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, right! Hehehe…"

Ryan runs off.

Janelle: "Hey Ryan, get back here!"

A bit later…

Ryan: "Where'd Damon run off to?"

Ryan sees Damon at one of the windows, staring at the sky.

Ryan: "Alright Damon, what's going on?"  
Damon: "Huh? Oh, nothing."  
Ryan: "Seriously. You're acting as if I never saw that you and Jeremy weren't acting normal. So, what's up?"  
Damon: "It's just … well … Jeremy and I have been acting kind of like rivals recently."  
Ryan: "Rivals?"  
Damon: "Yeah."  
Ryan: "When'd that happen?"  
Damon: "Recently, that's all."  
Ryan: "Fine. Just stop acting like this, alright?"

An announcement goes over the intercom.

Announcer: "Would Damon Schuler and Jeremy Santos please head to the Dueling Arena. The second semi-final match will begin in 5 minutes."  
Damon: "Well, time to go."  
Ryan: And I need to get back to my seat."

Ryan starts to leave.

Damon: "Hey, aren't you going to wish me good luck?"  
Ryan: "You don't need it. Besides, you didn't wish me good luck."

Ryan leaves.

Damon: "_Well, he's got a point there…"_

Inside the Dueling Arena.

Ryan: "Hey Janelle."  
Janelle: "Hey."  
Ryan: "I finally figured out what was wrong with Damon. He and Jeremy consider each other as rivals."  
Janelle: "Really?"  
Ryan: "Yep."  
Janelle: "When did that happen?"  
Ryan: "…I was about to ask you the same thing."  
Ryan: "Janelle?"  
Janelle: "What?"  
Ryan: "Do you … consider me as a rival?"  
Janelle: "…I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."  
Ryan: "Hey, that's my line!"  
Janelle: "Alright, I'll take it as an insult."

Jeremy: "Ready to lose?"  
Damon: "I was born ready! … Wait, what did you say?"  
Jeremy & Damon: "Duel!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Jeremy: 8000)

Damon: "I'll start things off!" (Draws.) "I'll start with 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000). And when it's summoned, it gains a Spell Counter, increasing it's ATK by 300. I'll follow up with a face-down and end my turn."  
Jeremy: "Then I'll go." (Draws.) "I summon 'Goblin Attack Force' (ATK 2300 / DEF 0) and I'll attack your Breaker!  
Damon: "Think again. I activate 'Sakuretsu Armor' to destroy your attacking monster."

'Goblin Attack Force' is destroyed.

Jeremy: "Then I'll place a face-down and end."  
Damon: (Draws.) "First, I'll use 'Breaker's' effect. By removing it's Spell Counter, I can destroy your Trap card!  
Jeremy: "I knew that. Why do you think I played a useless card in the first place? I activate 'Jar of Greed', so I can still draw a card."  
Damon: _"Darn it, he bluffed! _Fine! I sacrifice my 'Breaker', to summon 'Cybernetic Magician' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000)! Then, I'll add 'Axe of Despair' to it, increasing it's attack points to 3400! Attack!"

'Cybernetic Magician' attacks Jeremy.

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Jeremy: 4600)

Jeremy: "I'll assume you're done. (Draws.) First, 'Smashing Ground', to destroy your 'Cybernetic Magician'."

'Cybernetic Magician' is destroyed.

Jeremy: "Then, I'll summon 'D. D. Assailant' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1600), and attack you directly!"

'D. D. Assailant' attacks Damon.

(LP: Damon: 6300 / Jeremy: 4600)

Jeremy: "That's all I'll do."  
Damon: (Draws.) "I play 'Mad Dog of Darkness' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1400). Now, attack 'D. D. Assailant'!"

'Mad Dog of Darkness' attacks 'D. D. Assailant', and they both get removed from play due to 'Assailant's' effect.

(LP: Damon: 6300 / Jeremy: 4400)

Jeremy: "No big loss."  
Damon: "I end."  
Jeremy: "My go." (Draws.) "I summon 'Don Zaloog' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1500) to the field. And I'll attack directly!"

'Don Zaloog' attacks Damon.

(LP: Damon: 4900 / Jeremy: 4400)

Jeremy: "And I'll use his effect, to send one of the cards in your hand to the Graveyard … the far left card."  
Damon: "Fine … you picked 'Spirit Reaper' (ATK 300 / DEF 200)."  
Jeremy: "I'm done."

Ryan: "This seems to be an even match."  
Janelle: "Yeah, wonder who'll win this?"  
Ryan: "You're obviously rooting for your brother, right?"  
Janelle: "No."  
Ryan: "You're rooting for Damon?!"  
Janelle: "No."  
Ryan: "Okay…"  
Janelle: "I really don't care who wins. You'll beat 'em anyway."  
Ryan: "Thanks."

Damon: (Draws.) "I set one monster and end my turn."  
Jeremy: "That's it?" (Draws.) "I summon a second 'Don Zaloog'! And now, I'll destroy your face-down monster!"  
Damon: "Right. 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400), the attack's negated."  
Jeremy: "Equal points? You just got lucky, that's all. I end."  
Damon: "We'll see. (Draws.) I summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) and attack 'Don Zaloog'!"

'Archfiend Soldier' destroys 'Don Zaloog'.

(LP: Damon: 4900 / Jeremy: 3900)

Damon: "I'll end with a face-down. Go."  
Jeremy: (Draws.) "I sacrifice my second 'Don Zaloog' and summon 'Zaborg the Thunder Monarch' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000)!"  
Damon: "And I counter with my Trap card, 'Torrential Tribute', destroying all our monsters!"

All the monsters on the field are destroyed.

Jeremy: "Thanks, but I have an alternative … 'Premature Burial', to Special Summon 'Zaborg' back!"

(LP: Damon: 4900 / Jeremy: 3100)

Jeremy: "And I'll use him to attack you!"

'Zaborg the Thunder Monarch' attacks Damon.

(LP: Damon: 2500 / Jeremy: 3100)

Jeremy: "I'm done."  
Damon: "Finally! (Draws.) _Damn! That's all I get?_ I play 'Heavy Storm', destroy your 'Premature Burial', and 'Zaborg' with it."  
Jeremy: "Damn it!"  
Damon: "And that's … all I can do."  
Jeremy: "Heh, you're hopeless."

Ryan: "And this is getting too boring…"

Ryan starts falling asleep. Janelle nudges him.

Janelle: "Don't fall asleep!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, sorry…"

Jeremy: (Draws.) "I summon 'Sangan' (ATK 1000 / DEF 600) and attack you directly!"

'Sangan' attacks Damon.

(LP: Damon: 1500 / Jeremy: 3100)

Damon: "_I'm going to lose at this rate! Better turn this around… _(Draws.) I set one monster and end my turn."  
Jeremy: "That's it? Pathetic. (Draws.) I sacrifice my 'Sangan' to summon 'Jinzo' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1500)! And now 'Sangan's' ability activates, and I'll pull 'Big Shield Gardna' (ATK 100 / DEF 2400) from my deck. Jinzo, attack!"

'Jinzo' attacks Damon's face-down 'Pyramid Turtle'.

Damon: "Gotcha! And when 'Pyramid Turtle's destroyed in battle, I can summon this! 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)!"  
Jeremy: "Not good!"  
Damon: "Of course not! (Draws.) I activate 'Brain Control', and I'll take your 'Jinzo'!"

(LP: Damon: 700 / Jeremy: 3100)

Jeremy: "I'm done!"  
Damon: "Everyone, attack!!"

'Jinzo' and 'Ryu Kokki' attack Jeremy.

(LP: Damon: 700 / Jeremy: 0)

Jeremy: "No way! It's not possible! I kept training for months! How could I lose?!"  
Damon: "Simply put, I'm just better than you."

Damon turns to look to Ryan.

Damon: _"But now I have bigger problems. I'm stuck Dueling Ryan in the finals…"  
_Ryan: (gulp)  
Janelle: "What, you scared?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Of course not! …Well, actually…."  
Janelle: "You are, obviously."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Janelle: "I can see it on your face. You look cute when you're scared."  
Ryan: "I told you! I'm not scared!"  
Janelle: "We'll see."

…To Be Continued.


	20. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 8

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth: Rebirth  
Chapter 19: Duel Monsters Regional Part 8: Ryan vs. Damon: Part 1**

Announcer: "It's time for the final match to begin! Would Ryan Slade and Damon Schuler please proceed to the Dueling Arena!"  
Ryan: "I guess it's time Damon."  
Damon: "Not like we could avoid it. Good luck."  
Ryan: "Oh, so you're actually wishing me good luck this time?"

Ryan and Damon head off.

Janelle: "Good luck!"  
Jeremy: "Eh, they don't need it."  
Announcer: "And now its time for the final match! Now introducing the competitors. They're both the world tag team champions, now turned opponents. First up is Damon Schuler!"  
Damon: "This should be fun."  
Announcer: "And next up … Ryan Slade!"  
Ryan: yawn  
Damon: "What was that for?"  
Ryan: "Oh, I'm just bored. This shouldn't take long."  
Damon: "I'm surprised, Ryan. You're pretty confident. Normally you try to get out of a Duel with me."  
Ryan: "Yeah, well there's really no way out of this one, is there?"  
Damon: "Nope. Prepare to meet your doom! Mwahahaha!"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Okay…"

And in the stands…

Janelle: "I don't know who to root for."  
Jeremy: "Then just cheer for both of 'em. Doesn't even really matter."  
Janelle: "Well, I think Ryan needs more cheering. He doesn't sound very confident. He usually doesn't."  
Jeremy: "You'd be surprised."  
Janelle: "Why?"  
Jeremy: "Ryan may not act like it, or show it, but he's quite over-confident. And very full of himself. Even if he says that he doesn't like the game as much as Damon or me, he's very … well, skilled."  
Janelle: "I guess you're right…"

Back to the duel…

Announcer: "Whenever you're ready…"  
Damon: "Let's Duel!"  
Ryan: "Get your game on!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Ryan: 8000)

Ryan: "I'll start off first. (Draws.) I'll place one monster face-down in Defence mode. Then I'll throw down a face-down. Your move."  
Damon: "Fine. (Draws.) Here goes._ Hmm … interesting. I bet Ryan's using the exact same tactics he always does. He's got a face-down monster that, when destroyed, summons another Dragon-type, but of the LV variety, and that face-down will restrict my attack! _I'll play my 'Call of the Mummy' Spell card. Now I can summon any Zombie-type monster in my hand and I choose 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000). Now I'll play my 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. Now 'Archfiend Soldier', destroy his face-down monster!"

Ryan's monster shatters.

Ryan: "Typical Damon. Attacking blindly, aren't we?"  
Damon: "Oh yeah?"  
Ryan: "As always, you destroyed my 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) which lets me summon a weak Dragon-type monster from my deck. And, as always, I choose my 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) in Defence mode!"  
Damon: "Don't patronize me. I know your strategy off by heart and you can't fool me. Despair ATTACK! Destroy Armed Dragon!"  
Ryan: "You triggered my Trap card. And if you know my strategies by heart, you should know this too! It's my favourite Trap card!"  
Damon: "Oh no! Not…"  
Ryan: "You got it … 'Shadow Spell'!  
Damon: "Argh! I should have seen it coming!"  
Ryan: "This stops your monster and cuts its attack by 700 points, dropping it to 2100."  
Damon: "Fine. I'll play 1 face-down for back-up and end my turn."  
Ryan: "Alright. (Draws.) First I'll use 'Armed Dragon LV3's' special ability. Now by sacrificing during my Standby Phase, I can summon this, 'Armed Dragon LV5' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000)! Now I'll summon Luster Dragon (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. Now I'll use my 'Armed Dragon LV5's' ability. I'll discard 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) from my hand, to destroy your 'Despair from the Dark'."

Damon's 'Despair from the Dark' is destroyed.

Damon: "Damn it."  
Ryan: "Yeah, whatever. 'Armed Dragon LV5', attack 'Archfiend Soldier'."

Ryan's 'Armed Dragon LV5' crushes Damon's 'Archfiend Soldier'.

(LP: Damon: 7500 / Ryan: 8000)

Ryan: "Now 'Luster Dragon', attack Damon directly!"  
Damon: "Not so fast! I activate my trap, 'Call of the Haunted'. It lets me revive 1 monster from my grave in attack mode and I choose 'Despair from the Dark' to be reborn."  
Ryan: "Fine. But as my turn ends, because 'Armed Dragon LV5' destroyed a monster in battle this turn, I can sacrifice it to summon 'Armed Dragon LV7' (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000). Your move."  
Damon: "Okay, I draw. (Draws.) I play 'Graceful Charity'. Now I draw 3 cards and discard 2 ('Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) and 'Despair from the Dark'). Now I equip my 'Despair from the Dark' with 'Axe of Despair', upping it's Attack points by an extra 1000! 'Despair from the Dark', attack! Destroy his 'Luster Dragon'!"

'Despair from the Dark' destroys 'Luster Dragon'.

(LP: Damon: 7500 / Ryan: 6100)

Ryan: "Not a major loss."  
Damon: "Hmph. Not yet. Now I play a face-down and play 'Swords of Revealing Light' and end my turn."  
Ryan: "I draw. (Draws.) _Alright … with 'Swords of Revealing Light' out, I can't attack for three turns. Guess it's best to build a good defense._ I play 'Stray Lambs' to summon 2 'Lamb Tokens' in Defence mode. (ATK 0 / DEF 0) That's it."  
Damon: "My go. I'll destroy Armed LV7."

'Despair from the Dark' destroys 'Armed Dragon LV7'.

(LP: Damon: 7500 / Ryan: 5100)

Ryan: "You'll pay for that! (Draws.) Well, well. Look at that. I play 'Swords of Revealing Light'! Go!"  
Damon: "Damn you. (Draws.) I pass."  
Ryan: "My move. (Draws.) I throw down a new face-down card and a face-down monster. Your move. And now your 'Swords of Revealing Light' are gone."  
Damon: "I draw … and pass."  
Ryan: "My move… (Draws.)"  
Damon: "…well?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, I pass."  
Damon (anime fall): "Gah!"  
Ryan: "Not like you could do any better."  
Damon: "We'll see. (Draws.) …Well, what do you know. I pass."  
Ryan (sweat drop): "This is getting nowhere…"  
Damon: "Hey, at least your annoying 'Swords' card is gone now. Could you please draw something good, so we can get on with the show?"  
Ryan: "I'll try ... Heart of the Cards, guide me … just kidding! (Draws.) Oh, you're in for it now! I sacrifice my face-down monster and my two 'Lamb Tokens' in order to summon 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (ATK X000 / DEF X000)!!

The Dueling Arena rumbles as the hologram of 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' appears.

Ryan: "Let's see if you can match the might of an Egyptian God Card!"

…To Be Continued.


	21. Duel Monsters Regional Pt 9

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 20: Duel Monsters Regional Part 9: Ryan vs. Damon: Part 2**

The Dueling Arena rumbles as the hologram of 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' appears.

Damon: "Shit! An Egyptian God monster?!"  
Ryan: "And now its stats are equal to the cards in my hand times 1000. And I have 3. Hopefully you're able to do the math. That means 3000 Attack and Defense points! Your move. Good luck!"  
Damon: "Fine. I draw. (Draws.) _Look at that, something better than HIS pathetic God card._ I play 2 'Book of Life' spell cards. For each I remove 1 monster in your Graveyard from play to summon a Zombie from my Graveyard. So I remove your 'Armed Dragon LV7' and your 'Armed Dragon LV5' to summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) and 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000). Now prepare to feel a power like nothing you've ever seen before."  
Ryan: "Oh, for the love of Ra just play the damn card already."  
Damon: "You can't rush genius!"  
Ryan: "Genius? What a joke! You, smart? Ha!"  
Damon: "That's not funny! You'll see! I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon MY god card, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000)! As you said, good luck Ryan! You're going to need it."

An equally large shockwave is created as the Obelisk hologram appears.

Ryan (sarcastic): "Oooooooohhhh. That's sooooo scary."  
Damon: "You'll think so after this. If you haven't noticed, Obelisk is stronger than Slifer. Now Obelisk, destroy his Slifer. Fist of Fate attack!"  
Ryan: "Hold it."  
Damon: "Why?"  
Ryan: "Trap card."  
Damon: "Nice try, Obelisk is unaffected by your pathetic traps."  
Ryan: "Who said I was targeting your stupid God card! I activate 'Jar of Greed'. This lets me draw one card. And because of this Slifer's points increase to 4000, tying with your monster!!  
Damon: "Uh oh! But that means…"  
Ryan: "We'll lose our God monsters, but then I can summon a new monster next turn, and have the upper hand. Too bad. Slifer, Go!"

Suddenly, large shockwaves erupt from the Dueling machine, as it begins to short circuit. Both God card holograms disappear.

Ryan: What's going on?"  
Damon: "The holograms just disappeared…"  
Ryan: "Well, technically, I would have won next turn. Just count yourself as being lucky."  
Damon: "Hey!"  
Bass: "We're not out of the clear yet."  
Ryan: "Hey, there you are! How was your sleep mode?"  
Bass: "Funny."  
Ryan: "Anyways, what are you talking about?"  
Bass: "It wasn't just a random short-circuit. It was deliberate. I'm also getting a Darkloid signal from inside the Dueling Arena computer."  
Ryan: "Oh, great. As if only one was bad enough … might as well take care of it now."  
Bass: "Gladly."  
Ryan: "Jack in! Bass, Power Up!"  
Zero: "Damon. Jack me in as well. I don't want to miss this."  
Damon: "Of course not. Ryan's been taking all the fun away from me for too long. Jack in! Zero, Power Up!"

Bass and Zero enter the Dueling Arena computer.

Bass: "Zero, stay alert. We don't know what could be waiting for us."  
Zero: "Of course."  
???: "Well, I hope you're ready … for a show!"

The entire Net goes dark, then a bunch of lights show up in front of them, and a weird, small-looking Navi is in front of them, dancing.

BrightMan: "Welcome to the show!"  
Bass: "You're the Darkloid? Sheesh, I don't remember you from before."  
BrightMan: "I'm a new recruit, I wasn't around the last time. But from what I heard, you're a stinky traitor." (Sticks his tongue out)  
Bass: "Why you…!"  
Zero: "Stay calm. I'll handle this."  
Bass: Be careful. You have no idea how strong these guys are, even if this one looks like a complete weirdo."  
BrightMan: "HEY! I'll teach you to respect me!"

BrightMan disappears.

Zero: "He'll teach us to respect him … by leaving?"  
Bass: "Guess so … wait, jack out now!"  
Zero: "Why?"  
Bass: "Ryan, he's going to appear in the real world!"  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Bass: "What?"  
Ryan: "Already happened!"

BrightMan appears in the real world.

BrightMan: "Time to finish you of, where the others failed!"  
Ryan: "Damon, take this!"

Ryan tosses Damon his last FusionChip.

Damon: "And this does?"  
Ryan: "Just slot it into your PET and follow after me."  
Damon: "Alright."  
Ryan: "CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Now, you."  
Damon: "Gotcha! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Nothing happens.

Ryan (sweat drop): …  
BrightMan (sweat drop): …  
Damon: "I did something wrong, didn't I?"  
Ryan: "Start by having Zero in your PET, idiot!"  
Damon: "Whoops! Zero, jack out!"

Zero jacks out and returns to Damon's PET.

Ryan: "Now are we ready to try again?"  
Damon: "Yep. CyberSuit, Activate!"

Damon transforms into CS Damon.

CS Damon: "Wow! This is awesome!"  
CS Ryan: "Now we're ready!"  
BrightMan: "Finally! Time to start the show! Bright Flash!"

BrightMan emits a blinding light from his eyes.

CS Damon: "Ah! What is this?!"  
CS Ryan: "BattleChip, AreaGrab!"

CS Ryan disappears.

BrightMan: "Hey! Where'd you go? You're going to miss the show!"  
CS Damon: "How'd he do that?!"  
BrightMan: "No problem. I'll still find you. RemotePlug!"

BrightMan fires a homing plug into the air. It locks onto CS Ryan and moves towards him, where he's hiding in the rafters of the stadium.

CS Ryan: "Damn! He found me!"

CS Ryan jumps off the rafters before the plug hits them and explodes. He lands back on the ground.

BrightMan: " Time for the grand finale!"  
CS Ryan: "What? Already?"  
BrightMan: "The audience needs a new level of excitement. BattleChip – M-Cannon!"

BrightMan gains a large blaster on his arm and fires a powerful shot at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "LifeAura!"

CS Ryan pushes his hands forward and a large barrier surrounds him, reflecting the M-Cannon blast.

BrightMan: "Not good."  
CS Ryan: "Show's over! FinalGun!"

CS uses his arm cannon to blast BrightMan away through the roof.

BrightMan: "You'll pay for this! There will be an encore!"

BrightMan disappears into the sky in a Team Rocket – style exit.

CS Ryan: "And that's how you do it."  
CS Damon: "Oh, come on! All I did was watch!"  
CS Ryan: "Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Anyways, come with me to SciLab. We need to sort a few things out."

…To Be Continued.

Duel Credit: Pianoman11 (Damon) Awesome Duel!


	22. CyberWarrior Squad Alpha Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 21: CyberWarrior Squad Alpha: Part 1**

The next day, at SciLab…

Ryan's Dad: "I asked for all of you to be here today for a very important reason: Jeff, Karl, Andy, Stephen, Damon, and especially Ryan. You're all here; expecting an explanation on the recent events you've all been involved in, so let me give you a basic rundown. Our world is in extreme danger."  
Damon: "Okay, but what does this have to do with us?"  
Ryan: "It mostly has to do with me. Thousands of years ago, all of existence was threatened by beings known as Darkloids, the exact same ones that you've all encountered recently. After a great war, they were sealed away by someone known as the God of Destruction. Apparently, Bass is the God of Destruction that sealed them away, and now history looks like it's going to repeat itself."  
Jeff: "Wait, Bass existed thousands of years ago?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, and by stranger coincidence, I'm apparently his reincarnation."  
Karl: "But, he's a computer program though…"  
Ryan: "Right now, yes, but he didn't use to be."  
Ryan's Dad: "We still don't know all the details, but we need your help fighting the Darkloids. Ryan can't do it himself."  
Stephen: "So, we were chosen by Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Yep. I had to select people I could depend on, and I know I can trust all of you. You've already proven that you're capable of this task."  
Andy: "So, we need to stop them, but how?"  
Ryan's Dad: "As I mentioned earlier, I don't know everything about what happened before, or how they were stopped earlier. It seems Bass's memory has been wiped since those incidents, but he keeps getting flashbacks with little bits of his memory coming back. All we can do for now is fight back every Darkloid that appears."  
Ryan: "Also, this fight has a high possibility of escalating, so we need to make sure there are no civilian casualties whatsoever. We can't even let the military get involved. The Darkloids are THAT powerful. Are all of you up for this task? If you're not, we won't force you. However, it will be that much easier if all of you stay. And now, just so you know, I AM Ryan, because you're all probably thinking 'Why would Ryan sound so confident all of a sudden?'"  
Jeff: "Didn't notice. But either way, I'll do it! There's nothing better to do!"  
Karl: "Yeah!"  
Stephen: "It'll be nice on a resume."  
Andy: "I'll be world-famous!"  
Damon: "I'm in too."  
Ryan's Dad: "Great! For now, take a breather. I'll get back to you later."

A few minutes later.

Ryan: "One other thing I forgot guys. We need to keep this a secret from everyone. Can I trust you with guys with this as well?"  
Karl: "So we have secret identities too? We're just like superheroes!"  
Jeff: "Yeah, but ... if we're a team of superheroes, we need a cool name for our squad!"  
Damon: "A squad? Yeah! We'll be the … umm … I can't think of anything…"  
Andy: "Well, we're warriors…"  
Stephen: "And we use our NetNavis…"  
Jeff: "Then it's official! We'll be 'CyberWarrior Squad Alpha!'"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "You guys … can't be serious?"  
Damon: "Yep!"  
Ryan: "No way! I am NOT getting involved in this! I'll be a free agent…"  
Karl: "You sure?"  
Ryan: "Yes! There's no way I'm part of a team with such a stupid name!"  
Jeff: "Oh well, you WERE going to be leader…"  
Ryan: "No thanks!"  
Damon: "All right then … Roll Call!"  
Jeff: "CS Jeff, Team Leader!"  
Karl: "CS Karl, Long-Range Support!"  
Andy: "CS Andy, Weapon Specialist!"  
Stephen: "CS Stephen, Recon Support!"  
Damon: "CS Damon, Master Swordsman!"  
All five: "And we are, 'CyberWarrior Squad Alpha'!"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Oh … my … god…"

The speaker goes off.

Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, I need you and everyone else back here, now!"  
Ryan: "Got it! Let's go guys!"

Shortly after.

Ryan's Dad: "It's gotten worse than I thought…a Darkloid has appeared inside the city!"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Apparently they've taken the fight to the next level. You have to take him out, but make sure to prevent any and all civilian casualties. That's your top priority."  
Jeff: "Sure! No problem! Let's go team!"

Everyone leaves.

Ryan's Dad: "Make sure you come back in one piece…"

…To Be Continued.


	23. CyberWarrior Squad Alpha Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 22: CyberWarrior Squad Alpha: Part 2**

Shortly after, in the city.

BurnerMan: "Haha! This is just too easy! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan destroys a car with his flamethrower.

BurnerMan: "_Now, where's that annoying little brat…"  
_CS Ryan: "You've outstayed your welcome, BurnerMan!"

BurnerMan turns around to see all six CyberWarriors.

BurnerMan: "Holy shit! There's six of you now?! BrightMan must've flunked!"  
CS Ryan: "His show was boring anyways. Now, what are you doing in the city?"  
BurnerMan: "Since you're curious, I thought of getting the media's attention to make this war go worldwide!"  
CS Ryan: "What?!"  
BurnerMan: "Imagine it … news coverage of the greatest war in history, and I'll be right in the middle!"  
CS Ryan: "Sorry, but I thought the heroes got the front page! Either way, I'd hate the publicity!"  
BurnerMan: "Suit yourself … besides, wouldn't it be a good idea to inform this city of the danger they're in?"  
CS Jeff: "Stop with the talking, let's get him!"  
CS Ryan: "Leave him to me! BattleChip, Variable Sword!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a sword.

BurnerMan: "Great! I was wondering when we would heat things up! Burning Swords!"

BurnerMan arms himself with a flame sword and lunges at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Sonicboom!"

CS Ryan launches a shockwave from his sword, knocking BurnerMan back.

BurnerMan: "So you learned a few new tricks … nice…"  
CS Karl: "ScopeGun!"

CS Karl shoots BurnerMan with his sniper rifle.

CS Ryan: "Hey, I told you not to get in my way!"  
CS Karl: "We're a team, or did you forget that?!"  
CS Damon: "Yeah! Don't leave us out of the spotlight the way you did to me last time! Zero Busters!"

CS Damon shoots BurnerMan with his arm cannons.

BurnerMan: "This isn't good! I'm seriously outnumbered!"  
CS Stephen: "Then maybe you should get out of here while you still have a chance! Charge Buster!"  
CS Andy: "Sonicboom!"

CS Stephen and CS Andy both double team BurnerMan and send him flying.

CS Jeff: "BattleChip, Blinder!"

CS Jeff's CyberSuit emits a blinding light that stuns BurnerMan.

BurnerMan: "Augh … I can't see!"  
CS Ryan: "Time to end this!"

CS Ryan jumps high into the air, charging his arm cannon in mid-air.

CS Ryan: "MegaBuster, Charge Shot!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon at BurnerMan, causing a massive explosion.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"

BurnerMan gets blown away.

BurnerMan: "Damn it! Who are you guys?"  
CS Jeff: "We're … 'CyberWarrior Squad Alpha'!  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "Except me. I'm freelance. I am not in any way associated with these guys anymore…"  
BurnerMan: "_Damn … these brats could really put a cramp in our plans …_ I'm out of here!"

BurnerMan disappears.

CS Jeff: "How was that for teamwork?"  
CS Ryan: "Good, but are you going to be saying that stupid motto every time?!"  
CS Damon: "Of course we are!"

A crowd starts cheering. They all turn around to see a crowd of people cheering for them.

CS Damon: "Were these people … here the whole time?"  
CS Andy: "Guess so…"  
CS Ryan: "Let's get out of here. We don't need any extra attention."

They all activate their jetpacks and fly off back to SciLab.

Meanwhile…

BurnerMan: "My report confirms that there are now six of those kids we have to deal with."  
PlantMan: "Yeah, nice report. You got your butt kicked by six kids. How totally embarrassing."  
ShadeMan: "This would really hurt our plans if they continue any farther."  
BubbleMan: "Don't worry, blub! We'll get them yet!"  
ShadeMan: "Perfect … now I have to report this to the other three commanders … LaserMan's not going to like this…"  
PlantMan: "It won't matter anyways. Our new army has passed the trial stage. We can send them out as early as tomorrow."  
ShadeMan: "Excellent. We'll use those kids as guinea pigs. And we may just beat them with these Mechaniloids … Begin the final phase of the project, PlantMan."  
PlantMan: "My pleasure. The 'X-Drone' project will be a success. I guarantee it."

…To Be Continued.


	24. XDrones: The New Darkloid Army Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 23: X-Drones – The New Darkloid Army: Part 1**

A few days after the forming of 'CyberWarrior Squad Alpha' at SciLab … Ryan is lying down on a couch, while the others play video games.

Ryan: "Ugh, this is so boring…"  
Bass: "Well, just be happy there haven't really been many incidents."  
Ryan: "I guess."  
Damon: "Why don't you do some work around here?"  
Ryan: "Damon, we don't have to. You WORK here. We don't."  
Damon: "Fine then, don't help me."  
Ryan: "With what? Standing around."

The PA system goes off.

Ryan: "Alright guys, put down the Halo."  
Jeff: "Come on! I was winning!"  
Ryan: "You always win. Now let's get going!"

Shortly after, in the lab.

Ryan's Dad: "We got a **major** problem right now."  
Damon: "How major is **major**?"  
Ryan: "Major … guys, ever get that feeling that when you keep saying a word, you think it's spelled improperly to how it sounds? 'cause I'm getting that feeling right now…"  
Jeff: "Uh, no."  
Ryan: "Fine … what's the problem?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I'm getting multiple explosions in the city, but no Darkloid signals. Still, I need you to check it out."  
Ryan: "Gotcha. Let's go guys!"  
Everyone else: "…"  
Ryan: "Alright, what is it?"  
Jeff: "You're not our leader. You even agreed to that."  
Ryan: "Do I really look like I'm trying to lead you guys? It's just a generic saying for 'Let' kick some bad guy butt.'"  
Andy: "I'm up for that."  
Karl: "Same."  
Ryan: "Yay, we're agreeing on something. Can we go now?"

Karl, Andy, Damon, and Stephen look at Jeff.

Jeff: "Fine already! CyberWarriors, roll out!"  
Ryan: "Jeff?"  
Jeff: "What now?!"  
Ryan: "Could you please not say that? You sound like Optimus Prime."  
Jeff: "Oh, come on! What CAN I say?!"  
Ryan: "Um, 'let's go'?"  
Damon: "Hey guys, hurry up! Let's go!"  
Ryan: "See, like that."  
Jeff: "Fine…"

All of them leave. Shortly after … all of them have transformed and are flying over the city.

CS Damon: "Okay, THIS is major."  
CS Ryan: "Duh."  
CS Jeff: "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We'll spread out and take out whatever's doing this separately. Got it?"  
CS Karl, CS Andy, CS Stephen, CS Damon: "Got it!"  
CS Ryan: …  
CS Damon: "What is it, Ryan?"  
CS Ryan: "Look down there."  
CS Damon: "Huh?"

They look down and see blue robots shooting buildings and cars.

AUTHOR's NOTE: These look like the main enemies that you find in the MegaMan Zero GBA games (1-3) that look like X.

CS Damon: "They're robots?!"  
CS Jeff: "Oh god, it's the Terminator!"

Everyone else looks at CS Jeff with angry expressions on their faces.

CS Jeff (sweat drop): "Hehe … sorry."  
CS Ryan: "Okay guys, stop getting distracted, and let's take these guys down!"  
Everyone else: "Got it!"

They all split up and land in different parts of the city.

…To Be Continued.


	25. XDrones: The New Darkloid Army Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 24: X-Drones - The New Darkloid Army Part 2**

They all split up and land in different parts of the city.

CS Ryan: _"Now let's see what these thing can do … _MegaBuster!"

CS Ryan arms himself with his arm cannon and fires at one of the robots. It destroys the robot that the shot hit.

CS Ryan: "That was … pathetic. And these things are that destructive?!"

All of the robots in the area turn to face CS Ryan.

Robot: "IDENTIFICATION CONFIRED – RYAN SLADE – GOD OF DESTRUCTION. DESTROY."  
CS Ryan: "Uh-oh … maybe they're stronger in greater numbers…"

All of the robots start firing.

CS Ryan: "LifeAura!"

CS Ryan activates his barrier and negates all the robots' laser attacks.

CS Ryan: "_Not good! My LifeAura's already weakening! There's just too many of 'em! Wonder how everyone else is doing…"_

Unknown to Ryan, they're all doing fine.

Atop a building…

BurnerMan: "Looks like those hunks of junk aren't doing much anymore."  
PlantMan: "Don't worry. You'll see what the X-Drones can really do."  
ShadeMan: "Really now…"  
BurnerMan: "WTF, man!"  
PlantMan: "When did YOU show up?!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, don't be so surprised. I need to see if this project of yours actually works, PlantMan."  
PlantMan: "Hmph. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

CS Ryan: "Hmph. Time to clear out these annoying insects. BattleChip – BlackBomb!"

CS Ryan places a bomb with a fuse at his feet, then jumps into the air.

CS Ryan: "Take this! BattleChip – HeatShot!"

CS Ryan fires a fireball at the bomb. It explodes, destroying all the X-Drones in the area.

CS Ryan: "Heh, didn't even break a sweat."

BurnerMan: "You were saying, PlantMan?"  
PlantMan(sweat drop): "Hehe, well, I guess I still have some bugs to work out…"  
ShadeMan: "What a waste. I might as well finish him myself."

ShadeMan disappears from the rooftop and appears in front of CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Who are you?"  
ShadeMan: "I am ShadeMan, one of the Darkloid Commanders."  
CS Ryan: "So, what brings a 'Darkloid Commander' out here?"  
ShadeMan: "I came to see how my new army is doing. Apparently, they've done not so well…"  
CS Ryan: "So these ARE Darkloid robots…"  
ShadeMan: "It seems the 'X-Drone' project has been a complete failure. Now to get rid of our one true nuisance, you!"

ShadeMan lunges at CS Ryan, claws raised.

CS Ryan: "TankCannon, fire!"

CS Ryan fires a TankCannon blast at ShadeMan. He disappears before the shot hits him.

CS Ryan: "Oh no! Where'd he go?"  
ShadeMan: "Right here!"

ShadeMan appears behind CS Ryan and grabs him by the neck, choking him.

CS Ryan: "ugh…"  
ShadeMan: "Too bad. You may be the reincarnation of a god, but you still maintain all the weaknesses that ultimately make you human."

CS Ryan begins to lose consciousness.

ShadeMan: "Not long now…"  
CS Damon: "Zero Saber!"

CS Damon jumps at ShadeMan from out of nowhere and cuts ShadeMan. He drops CS Ryan and crashes down to the ground himself, bleeding.

ShadeMan: "Damn you … what happened?"

CS Jeff and the other CyberWarriors appear.

CS Jeff: "Your army was a total joke. You call that a success? And as for attacking our friend, you'll receive no mercy from us."  
ShadeMan: "Damn you all to hell … I'll be back!"

ShadeMan disappears.

CS Damon: "You okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I think so…"  
CS Jeff: "Just be careful next time."  
CS Ryan: "Sure, whatever."

Later….

ShadeMan: "LaserMan, allow my forces to take out these annoyances, while you concentrate on finding information on the other 'destined one'."  
LaserMan: "Fine, but don't expect you'll be the only one taking care of these kids. Besides, the God of Destruction has proven time and time again that some of you are just too weak."  
???1: "Exactly right. You haven't seemed to do anything useful since we got here."  
???2: "And don't even think about blaming it on your subordinates."  
ShadeMan: "CosmoMan! DarkMan!"  
DarkMan: "LaserMan is completely right. Unless you can find some way to bring this cursed war to a swift end, don't bring your problems to us!"  
CosmoMan: "Yes, we must not fail in the search for the other 'destined one'."

Later…

ShadeMan: "Damn that LaserMan!"  
BubbleMan: "Don't worry Lord ShadeMan! I'm sure we'll destroy those kids someday!"  
PlantMan: "That's exactly it. Someday…"  
BurnerMan: "Why don't I give it another shot, eh?"  
BubbleMan: "Hey, you just want to hog all the glory, blub!"  
PlantMan: "How about we wait, my new DarkPower system could be completed soon, and it would give us the power to-"  
ShadeMan: "SILENCE!"

BurnerMan, BubbleMan & PlantMan go completely silent.

ShadeMan: "I don't care what any of you do. Just get it done!"

…To Be Continued.


	26. Lesson One Stay Alive

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 25: Lesson One - Stay Alive**

A few day later, at school…

Ryan: "Argh, back to the daily grind…"  
Bass: "Oh, it's not that bad. Besides, you've skipped the last few days. Time to face the consequences."  
Ryan: groan  
Bass: "What was that?"  
Ryan (sarcastic): "Nothing!"

The P.A. goes off.

Principal: "Ryan Slade, please report to the office."

The class goes "Oooooooooo!"

Ryan: "Oh, come on! Do you guys always have to do that?!"

Shortly after, in the principal's office…

Principal: "I called you down, Ryan, because I have a request for you. You know that Net Crime is on a great rise, correct?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah."  
Principal: "Well then, to teach awareness, I'd like you to teach a virus busting course at the school. As you know, computer viruses are quite the plague with our form of technology."  
Ryan: "Wait, me, teach? I'm a student here, remember?!"  
Principal: "True, but you are one of the most high ranked Official NetBattlers in the world. I can't really think of anyone else who could teach it any better than you. No one has a much experience."  
Ryan: "Well, I guess I'll try…"  
Principal: "Great! We'll have you start tomorrow."

The next day…

Ryan: "Oh great … I don't think I can do this…"  
Bass: "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Besides, since it's a NetBattling course, I can help you there!"  
Ryan: "Actually, I can't possibly do this by myself, so can you do it instead?"  
Bass: "No."  
Ryan: "Damn!"

Class starts and the students enter the classroom.

Jeff: "Uh, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "What?"  
Jeff: "You're early. You're NEVER EARLY!"  
Ryan: "Fine. I'll mark myself late later."  
Karl: "Wait, what do you mean 'mark yourself'?"  
Ryan: "Oh yeah, I'm your teacher!"

Dead silence. Then the class bursts out laughing.

Ryan: "Oh, screw it! You can all just go to hell!"  
Jeff: "We're just joking. Get on with it."  
Ryan: "Fine. Get ready for a long, boring roll call. Jeff?"  
Jeff: "Here."  
Ryan: "Karl?"  
Karl: "Here."  
Ryan: "Andy?"  
Andy: "Here."  
Ryan: "Nick?"  
Nick: "Here."  
Ryan: "Eric?"  
Eric: "Here."  
Ryan: "Mac?"  
Mac: "Here."  
Ryan: "Adam?"  
Adam: "Here."  
Ryan: "Drew?"  
Drew: "Here."  
Ryan: "Daniel?"  
Daniel: "Here."  
Ryan: "Sarah?"  
Sarah: "Present."  
Ryan: "And … that's it? Hmm, small class. Probably could have just looked to see if you guys were here..."  
Jeff: "Let's get on with it then!"  
Karl: "Yeah, teach us something!"  
Andy: "Yeah, you should be able to since you're the World NetBattle Champion-"  
Ryan: "I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Ryan slams a mallet on the teacher's desk.

Jeff: "A gavel!? Is this court?!"  
Ryan: "No, however I can make a reference, and that is … um, law is very serious and so is NetBattling!"

Silence…

Ryan: "I hate this job…"  
Nick: "…Can I go home?"  
Ryan: "NO!!"  
Nick: "Aww…"  
Ryan: "Alright, first lesson: Virus Busting!"  
Jeff: "Finally!"  
Ryan: "Shut it, Jeff! I CAN give you detention now, so you're treading on thin ice."  
Jeff: gulp  
Ryan: "Alright, as you know, computer viruses in our world are quite prominent, and can cause a lot of technical problems, but there are many ways to keep safe. First of all, install a firewall: they'll keep viruses out of your computer. Secondly, do periodic virus checks with your NetNavi.  
Andy: "And what if we find a virus?"  
Ryan: "Andy, you should know this by now, delete the virus with your NetNavi, just like how you'd NetBattle. And you can sometimes get BattleChip data from deleted viruses, so every once in a while, surf the Net to find some viruses. Not only will you get better with your NetBattling skills, but you'll also help clear parts of the Net from viruses. Viruses can strike a computer system at any time, so be careful to-"

Right then, the main classroom computer goes haywire.

Ryan: "What did I tell you, viruses can strike anywhere. And here's a good opportunity to teach you some Virus Busting."  
Eric: "Virus Busting?"  
Ryan: "That's what you call deleting viruses with your NetNavi. So, let's get some practise. Jack in, Bass! Power up!"

Ryan plugs Bass into the computer.

Jeff: "Let's not leave him alone here!"  
Karl: "Yeah!"  
Everyone else: "Jack in!"  
Jeff: "GutsMan!"  
Karl: "SearchMan!"  
Andy: "ProtoMan!"  
Nick: "GyroMan!"  
Eric: "ShadowMan!"  
Mac: "ThunderMan!"  
Adam: "TomahawkMan!"  
Drew: "HeatMan!"  
Daniel: "WindMan!"  
Sarah: "Meddy!"  
Everyone: "Power up!"

Everyone else's NetNavis enter the computer's network.

Bass: "Alright everyone, stay on guard. We're presenting quite a big target here."  
BurnerMan: "Yes, because someone might just show up to kill you!"

BurnerMan, BubbleMan and PlantMan show up inside the school network.

BubbleMan: "BurnerMan, why are we here, blub? We're severely outnumbered!  
PlantMan: "3 to 11, I might add."  
BurnerMan: "Who cares about the odds anyways? I've been waiting too long to fight again!"  
Bass: "That was 3 days ago, and you STILL want to fight? How many times have Ryan and I beaten you?!"  
BurnerMan: "It doesn't even matter, not with these viruses we brought."

A bunch of viruses appear in between Bass and the Darkloids.

Ryan: "Okay Bass, do a full system sweep!"  
Bass: "Roger!"  
PlantMan: "System sweep?"  
Ryan: "Technical term. Go!"  
Bass: "EarthBreaker!"

Bass charges a massive energy ball in his hand and smashes it into the ground, creating an enormous shockwave that deletes all the viruses in front of him.

BurnerMan: "Uh-oh!"  
BubbleMan: "We're in trouble now, blub!"  
Ryan: "Hey guys, as a special class present, take these."

Ryan hands everyone a BattleChip.

Ryan: "It's my favourite, so don't lose it."  
Bass: "Ready to finish off these guys?"  
Ryan: "Yep. FinalGun – Download!"

Bass arms himself with his FinalGun arm cannon.

BurnerMan: "Like one FinalGun is going to do anything to the three of us."  
Ryan: "No, but 10 more might do the trick."

The other ten NetNavis arm themselves with FinalGuns.

PlantMan: "Odds of survival: Zero!"  
BubbleMan: "Let's get outta here, blub!!"  
BurnerMan: "I'm with you guys!"  
Bass: "FinalGun, Fire!"

Everyone fires their arm cannons at the Darkloids. They disappear right before they get hit.

Ryan: "Cowards. Why do they keep doing that…"

And at the end of the class…

Ryan: "Okay, your homework…"  
Jeff: "Homework? Are you mad?!"  
Ryan: "Fine, your study outline for tomorrow's test then."  
Jeff: "Okay, that's unfair!"  
Ryan: "Hey, you didn't want homework. Everyone, blame Jeff for tomorrow's test."

Everyone scowls at Jeff.

Jeff: "Oh, real mature, blame me!"

Elsewhere…

BurnerMan: "Okay guys, we have to stop running into those things…"  
PlantMan: "What, those pointless, impossible battles. Why don't we just plan something instead of just running aimlessly into one of those situations."  
BubbleMan: "I'm with him. I'm sick of losing constantly, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, so you're all against me now, huh?!"  
PlantMan: "Hey, wait. It's not that. It's-"  
BurnerMan: "Whatever. I'm out of here."

BurnerMan leaves.

PlantMan: "So arrogant…"  
BubbleMan; "Meh, just let him lose again, he'll be fine, blub."

…To Be Continued. (God, I feel like it's a Pokemon episode…keeps continuing.)


	27. Gravity Shift

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 26: Gravity Shift**

Ryan is walking down the street in the city.

Ryan: sigh…  
Bass: "Something wrong?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, there's nothing to do … I like all the peace and quiet, but the Darkloids haven't tried anything for the past few days."  
Bass: "You WANT something bad to happen?!"  
Ryan: "What? No, it's just…"  
Bass: "Never mind. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you go home and do some homework!"  
Ryan: "Nah."  
Bass: "_Ugh … Ryan hasn't spent enough time on his homework since the Darkloids showed up. This is his last year. I don't think he wants to repeat Grade 12."_

Suddenly, there's a small tremor in the ground.

Ryan: "What was that?!"  
Bass: "Just a sec … scanning … aha!"  
Ryan: "Yeah?"  
Bass: "We got us a Darkloid! Two blocks ahead!"  
Ryan: "Gotcha!"

Ryan runs in the direction of the Darkloid.

GravityMan: "BZZZZ…"

GravityMan crushes a car in front of him with his Gravity Well.

Ryan: "Stop right there!"

GravityMan turns around to see Ryan.

GravityMan: "SCANNING DNA DATA. CONFIRMED – RYAN, GOD OF DESTRUCTION. OBJECTIVE – DESTROY."  
Ryan: "Not so fast."

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "Alright, you want to fight? You got it!"  
GravityMan: "SCANNING ENERGY LEVEL. ENERGY LEVEL MINIMAL. GRAVITYMAN WINS."  
CS Ryan: "You know, that voice is getting real annoying."  
GravityMan: "GRAVITY BALL!"

GravityMan shoots a dark ball of energy at CS Ryan. He jumps over it, but the gravity ball sucks him back into it and explodes, sending CS Ryan flying.

CS Ryan: "Gah!"  
GravityMan: "GRAVITYMAN WINS."  
CS Ryan: "Grr … stop doing that! FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon and blasts a hole through GravityMan.

GravityMan: "ERROR! ERROR! GRAVITYMAN DAMAGED! RETREAT!"

GravityMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "That was pathetic."

CS Ryan's communicator goes off.

CS Ryan: "Hello?"  
CS Damon: "Ryan, we got a situation! Get back to SciLab!"  
CS Ryan: Got it! See you there!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies to SciLab.

When CS Ryan reaches the SciLabs, he sees a large hole in space above it.

CS Ryan: "What is that?"  
CS Damon: "Our problem."

CS Damon shows up behind him.

CS Ryan: "Alright, what is that."  
CS Damon: "A hole in space – what does it look like to you?"  
CS Ryan: "You know what I meant."  
CS Damon: "Think a dark hole. It's sucking up everything. It's pretty weak right now, can barely pick the leaves off the ground, but it's growing."  
CS Ryan: "Gravity, huh? I think I know who's doing this."  
CS Damon: "Yeah?"

GravityMan appears in front of them.

GravityMan: "BZZZ … TARGETS ACQUIRED."  
CS Ryan: "Speak of the devil…"  
CS Damon: "I guess that's the Darkloid…?"  
CS Ryan: "Yep. His name is GravityMan, and his voice is real annoying."  
CS Damon: "You don't say."  
GravityMan: "GRAVITY WELL APPROACHING SECOND LEVEL. DESTRUCTION OF SCILAB IMMINENT. GRAVITYMAN WINS."  
CS Ryan: "See what I mean?"  
CS Damon: "Yep. So let's waste this guy!"

Both of them charge at the Darkloid.

GravityMan: "GRAVITY BALL, FIRE!"

GravityMan fires a gravity ball at them.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip – Reflector!"

CS Ryan uses a shield to reflect the gravity ball back at GravityMan. It hits him and explodes.

GravityMan: "MINIMAL DAMAGE. GRAVITYMAN RESISTANT TO GRAVITATIONAL FORCES."  
CS Damon: "How about a sword, then! Zero Saber!"

CS Damon slashes at GravityMan with his sword. GravityMan creates a gravity shield to block it.

GravityMan: "PATHETIC ATTACK. WASTE OF YOUR ENERGY. GRAVITYMAN WILL WIN."  
CS Damon: "Okay, that was useless. What now?"  
CS Ryan: "Let's try this! BattleChip – Meteor!"

Meteors shoot down from the sky.

GravityMan: "GRAVITY WELL."

GravityMan creates a small hole in space and it sucks up the meteors.

CS Ryan: "Not good! He's negating whatever we throw at him!"  
GravityMan: "GRAVITY WELL FLUCTUATIONS INCREASING. FIVE MINUTES TILL MAXIMUM POWER. GRAVITYMAN WINS."  
CS Ryan: "I am sick and tired of you saying that!"

CS Ryan instantly fires a large purple laser blast from his hand at GravityMan. It goes trough him, leaving a large hole in him.

GravityMan: "ERROR! ERROR! MAXIMUM DAMAGE CAPACITY REACHED. RETREAT!"

GravityMan disappears.

CS Ryan???  
CS Damon: "What the hell was that??"

CS Ryan looks at his hand. Steam is rising from it.

CS Ryan: "I have … no clue…"

The gravity well above SciLab disappears.

CS Ryan: "Well, whatever it was … I'm thankful I was able to use it."

Elsewhere…

LaserMan: "This is presenting a problem He's already begun to recover his lost abilities."  
DarkMan: "Yes, his dark power levels are increasing rapidly. Faster than expected."  
CosmoMan: "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage…"

…To Be Continued.


	28. World Champ Rematch

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 27: World Chap Rematch - Ryan vs. Damon**

Back at SciLab, tests are being done on Ryan.

Damon: "So, do you know exactly what happened?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yeah. I'll tell you once Ryan's back up and moving about."

And a few hours later…

Ryan: "Alright Dad, what happened yesterday? With me shooting lasers out of my hand and everything."  
Ryan's Dad: "It's kind of hard to tell you. What's happening is that you're gaining back some of the powers that Bass originally had."  
Ryan: "With my CyberSuit, right?"  
Ryan's Dad: "No. You're his reincarnation. The CyberSuit has nothing to do with it. That was all you."  
Damon: "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Ryan can shoot lasers out of his hands without a CyberSuit! Not fair! I want to shoot lasers too!"  
Ryan: "You try being reincarnated then."  
Damon: "Ha ha. You know that's impossible."  
Ryan: "Then stop whining."  
Ryan's Dad: "As I was saying, you're beginning to get back some of Bass's powers, slowly. I can't even begin to imagine what other powers you could receive later on."  
Ryan: "So I'll just keep growing, right? The Darkloids'll be finished in no time!"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's more complicated than that. Your powers are based on DarkPower, the very dark energies that the Darkloids use."  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Bass: "He's right. I was originally a Darkloid."  
Ryan: "You were?!"  
Bass: "Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you before."  
Ryan's Dad: "Well, that would explain where Ryan's DarkPower came from. Why don't you take a rest for now. I'm working on something new for your CyberSuit."  
Ryan: "Okay…"  
Damon: "Actually, I have a better idea."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Damon: "I challenge you to a rematch Duel!"  
Ryan: "Ugh … give it up already, Damon."  
Damon: "Nuh-uh. We tied last time because of that Darkloid, but I'll win this time."  
Ryan: "Fine, but no matter what the outcome, you are not to bug me about another Duel Monsters game for the next 3 months. Got it?"  
Damon: "Agreed."

Ryan and Damon head to the Duel Stadium.

Damon: "You ready?"  
Ryan: "Yes. Can we just get this over with…"  
Damon: "Alright, Duel!"  
Ryan: "Whatever…"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 8000)

Ryan: (Draws.) "I'll start with … a face-down monster and a face-down card. Your move."  
Damon: (Draws.) "_Classic opening move. That monster is obviously a 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) and his face-down is a 'Shadow Spell'. He never changes his strategy ever. _I summon 'Double Coston' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1650) in Attack mode!  
Ryan: grin  
Damon: "'Double Coston', attack!"

'Double Coston' destroys Ryan's face-down monster.

Ryan: "You fell for it."  
Damon: "What are you talking about, it was 'Masked Dragon'."  
Ryan: "Uh, no."  
Damon: "Uh-oh."  
Ryan: "Congratulations, you destroyed my 'Newdoria' (ATK 1200 / DEF 800)! Now your monster's destroyed!"

'Double Coston' explodes.

Damon: "Damn!"  
Ryan: "And now my Trap, 'Jar of Greed'. I can draw 1 card."  
Damon: _"Now way! How could Ryan have changed his strategies? He never does! _I end my turn…"  
Ryan: "Great!" (Draws.) "I activate 'Foolish Burial', and I'm tossing 'Destiny Hero – Dasher' (ATK 2100 / DEF 1000) from my Deck to my Graveyard. But that's not all! I summon 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' (ATK 800 / DEF 500) and send it to my Graveyard to summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)!"  
Damon: "Not good!"  
Ryan: "'Red-Eyes', Inferno Fire Blast! Go!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' launches a fireball at Damon.

Damon: "Gaah!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 5600)

Ryan: "Had enough? If not, this face-down should be enough."  
Damon: "I've had it!" (Draws.) I play 'Call of the Mummy', so I can summon 'Ryu Kokki' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)! And now, 'Axe of Despair', to increase it's Attack power by 1000! Attack!"  
Ryan: "Guess what!"  
Damon: "What? …oh crap!" (Smacks head)  
Ryan: "That's right! 'Shadow Spell!'"

Damon's 'Ryu Kokki' is restrained by chains.

Ryan: "And it's ATK lowers by 700!"  
Damon: "Damn! I walked right into that!"  
Ryan: "And now, my turn." (Draws.) "One of my favorite monsters! I use 'Destiny Hero – Dasher's' effect to summon 'Barrel Dragon' (ATK 2600 / DEF 2200)! And now it's effect: I flip three coins, two or more heads, your zombie gets fried."

Ryan flips three coins. All three land on Heads.

Ryan: "What do you know? Perfect! 'Barrel Dragon', rip that zombie to shreds!"

'Barrel Dragon' blasts 'Ryu Kokki' and destroys it.

Ryan: "Now, my 'Inferno Fire Blast' Spell! 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' now gets a direct attack during my Main Phase! Go! Inferno Fire Blast attack!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' launches a fireball at Damon.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 3200)

Damon: "Hey, not fair!"  
Ryan: "You wanted to duel so badly, you got it! I tribute 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' for 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) And it gets 300 points from the 'Red-Eyes' in my Graveyard!  
Damon: "Now I'm dead!"  
Ryan: "'Barrel Dragon', Proton Blast attack!"

'Barrel Dragon' fires at Damon.

Damon: "Ahh!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 2400)

Ryan: "And now, 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon', Infernal DarkFire attack!"

'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' attacks Damon with a fire breath attack.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 0)

Ryan: "Hehe, a flawless win. Easiest Duel I've ever had!"  
Damon: "Come on, that wasn't fair! I had a bad draw!"  
Ryan: "Right…"

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "Hello?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, come to SciLab."  
Ryan: "Sure."

Later at SciLab…

Ryan: "What is it Dad?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I'm ready with a new program for your CyberSuit. Give me your PET."

Ryan hands his father his PET.

Ryan's Dad: "Let me install this and … done."  
Ryan: "What is it?"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's called the 'Emotion Program'. It's power increases yours depending on what emotion you're emitting."  
Ryan: "Really?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. I thought of the idea from the last incident where you used your DarkPower. It's fuelled by an anger emotion."  
Ryan: "Oh yeah. I was getting pissed off because GravityMan's voice was irritation. Hehe…"  
Ryan's Dad: "This is how the Emotion Program works. When it's active, you'll gain power depending on your emotions. However, your output of that emotion will increase drastically. And from that, you'll receive more power. It's a constant cycle, designed to give you unlimited power."  
Ryan: "Sweet!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Only one problem though. If you get too powerful, both you and your CyberSuit won't be able to handle it. Once the Emotion Program is deactivated, you'll be completely exhausted, so use it sparingly."  
Ryan: "Alright."  
Damon: "Oh, come on! Ryan gets all the cool stuff!"  
Ryan: "Whatever Damon. You're probably still pissed 'cause I beat you!"  
Damon: "And you'll pay for it too, next time!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, but remember, in three months, right?"  
Damon: "Argh!!"

…To Be Continued..


	29. Dark Ore and Aqua Crystals

**CyberWarriors Seaon 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 28: Dark Ore and Aqua Crystals**

In a Darkloid base…

PlantMan: "I need you and BubbleMan to get me something."  
BurnerMan: "Do we have to?"  
PlantMan: "Yes. Now stop whining. I need you to get me an Aqua Crystal. Some SciLab researchers are using one in the city park."  
BurnerMan: "Then why didn't you say so? I'll go!"  
BubbleMan: "You're just saying that because you're hoping to run into one of those kids and get into a fight."  
BurnerMan: "NO!"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that, blub."

BurnerMan and BubbleMan leave.

And in the park…

Two SciLab researchers are testing an Aqua crystal, a small blue transparent ball, on wildlife and plants, revitalizing them.

Scientist: "This is amazing! The restoration energy this Aqua Crystal gives off is amazing!"  
Researcher: "Yeah, just imagine what it could do for the environment. With enough of these, we could even prevent more pollution to our planet!"

BurnerMan and BubbleMan appear.

BurnerMan: "Which is exactly why we need that crystal! Now hand it over!"  
Scientist: "N-n-no way!"  
BurnerMan: "Aww, he's scared!"

BurnerMan aims his flamethrower at the scientist.

BurnerMan: "Now I'll say it again. Hand it over!"  
Researcher: "It's not worth your life. Just give it to him."  
Scientist: "Fine."

The scientist tosses the Aqua Crystal at the Darkloids. It lands on the ground in front of them.

BurnerMan: "Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation."

BurnerMan reaches for the Aqua Crystal and picks it up. Right away, his hand begins to burn with a bright light and he drops the crystal, clutching his hand in pain.

BurnerMan: "What the?!"  
BubbleMan: "It's because we're made of pure DarkPower, you can't touch it."  
BurnerMan: "So how are we going to get it back then?!"  
BubbleMan: "With this! Ta-da!"

BubbleMan pulls out a jar.

BubbleMan: "Pretty smart thinking, huh?"  
BurnerMan: "Are you insane! How are you going to get it in the jar in the first place?!!"  
BubbleMan: "Uhh…"  
BurnerMan: "Gimme that!"

BurnerMan takes the jar from BubbleMan and scoops the Aqua Crystal into it, then hands it back to BubbleMan.

BurnerMan: "There. Can we go now?"  
BubbleMan: "Hmph."

BurnerMan and BubbleMan disappear.

Scientist: "Quick! We have to report this to SciLab!"

Back at the Darkloids' base…

PlantMan: "I need some Dark Ore this time. Could you go get me some?"  
BurnerMan: "Nuh-uh. Now way. I'm not going on one of your wild goose chases again!"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, blub! You normally send us everywhere and we can't even find what we're looking for!"  
PlantMan: "It's not like that this time. I know where it is this time."  
BurnerMan; "Alright, spill it. I don't feel like robbing SciLab officials again. We got a good chance running into those kids again that way."  
PlantMan: "Don't worry. It's in a mine west of the city."  
BubbleMan: "Great! At least you know where it is this time, blub!"

BurnerMan and BubbleMan start to leave.

PlantMan: "One more thing."  
BurnerMan: "What?"  
PlantMan: "There's also traces of Aqua Crystals there."  
BurnerMan: "You could have told us before! Those things'll kill us!"  
PlantMan: "As long as you don't touch them."  
BurnerMan: "Geez…"

And at SciLab about an hour later…

Ryan's Dad: "Thanks for coming on such short notice everyone."  
Ryan: "Yeah, yeah. Don't keep us waiting Dad."  
Stephen: "Yeah, what's this all about?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Some Dark Ore was stolen from our researchers earlier today on a field test."  
Ryan: "Dark … Ore?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes, by the Darkloids. I need two of you to check our mining operations west of the city."  
Karl: "Why?"  
Ryan's Dad: "We're mining Dark Ore And Aqua Crystals there."  
Jeff: "Sure, but … what are these 'Dark Ore' and 'Aqua Crystals'?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Right, I should probably tell you. It's top secret information however."  
Ryan: "You know we'll keep it secret."  
Ryan's Dad: "Alright. Dark Ore and Aqua Crystals are the purest elements in existence. They're made of highly reactive atoms and are dark and light powered respectively."  
Damon: "Dark and light powered."  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. Dark Ore contains the very essence of DarkPower and Aqua Crystal has LightPower."  
Jeff: "So why are the Darkloids after the Dark Ore?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Because it's the purist source of dark energy. These elements are believed to be the remains of the last war that the powers of Light and Dark were involved in, the last battle where the Darkloids disappeared for eons."  
Ryan: "So they'll get stronger with this Dark Ore then..."  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. Dark Ore has the power to enhance dark emotions, and the Darkloids are already filled with anger and hatred for the light."  
Ryan: "And what about Aqua Crystals?"  
Ryan's Dad: "They are the polar opposite. They are pure light energy, capable of enhancing good emotions. The field test was done earlier to test its other effects. Now we have confirmed that it can also heal living things and restore nature to its natural state. However, our researchers also discovered, when the Darkloids stole it, that they are toxic to Aqua Crystals. They can't stand touching them."  
Jeff: "Hmm … we could probably use that to our advantage."  
Ryan's Dad: "I already thought of that. Actually, all of your CyberSuits were designed with Aqua Crystal fragments in them."  
Andy: "Really? Cool!"  
Ryan: "Well, you wanted us to check the mine, right?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. Jeff, go with Ryan. Also, could you bring back an Aqua Crystal from the mine?"  
Jeff: "You got it!"

Ryan and Jeff leave…

...To Be Continued.


	30. Dark Ore Mine

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 29: Dark Ore Mine**

Later at the mine, miners are working to dig out the metals. Over behind a hill, BurnerMan and BubbleMan wait for the right opportunity to sneak in.

BubbleMan: "Hmm … no easy way in, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "Then we do it the old-fashioned way!"

BurnerMan jumps out from under the hill.

BurnerMan: "Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan launches a flamethrower attack at a canister on the mining site, destroying it and causing an explosion. The miners all panic and run for their lives and desert the mining site.

BurnerMan: "See, easy."  
BubbleMan: "Why do we always have to do things your way, blub…?"  
BurnerMan: "Because my ideas actually work, unlike yours."

BurnerMan and BubbleMan enter the mine. After walking for a bit, they reach a dead end.

BurnerMan: "You sense that?"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah! The Dark Ore should be here, blub! But how are we going to get it out?"  
BurnerMan: "Simple. With this."

BurnerMan holds out a BattleChip.

BurnerMan: "BattleChip – DrillArm!"

BurnerMan gains a drill on his right arm.

BurnerMan: "Yaahh!"

BurnerMan starts drilling away at the rock. He sees something sparkle and stops.

BurnerMan: "Heh. Found it already."

BurnerMan picks up the shiny rock.

BubbleMan: "Isn't that an Aqua Crystal?"  
BurnerMan: "Huh?"

BurnerMan's hand starts to burn again.

BurnerMan: "Gaaah!"

He drops the Aqua Crystal.

BubbleMan: "Smart one, blub."  
BurnerMan: "Shut up! Go get a mine cart. I found some Dark Ore."

A few hours later, Ryan and Jeff arrive outside the mine.

Jeff: "It's deserted…?"  
Ryan: "…Maybe they're all on lunch break?"  
Jeff: "Ha ha. Don't be sarcastic now."

The look in the direction of the cave leading into the mine and see BubbleMan pushing out a mine card filled with Dark Ore.

BubbleMan: "Bubble, bubble, blub blub! Bubble bubble, blub blub! I get to bring terror to all of humanity! Boo-yeah!"  
Ryan & Jeff: "…"

They hide behind a hill.

Jeff: "You think he saw us?"  
Ryan: "Nope. He's too full of himself."  
Jeff: "Is that …? That's probably Dark Ore in that mine cart."  
Ryan: "Well, guess we have to stop him."

BubbleMan: "Nothing better than this!"  
Ryan: "Get back to work!"  
BubbleMan; "OKAY! Wait, huh?"  
Ryan: "Gotcha!"  
BubbleMan: "That wasn't funny!"  
Jeff: "Actually, it was."  
Ryan: "Finish this quick?"  
Jeff: "Yep."

Ryan and Jeff both transform.

CS Ryan: "Alright BubbleMan! What're you doing here?!"  
BubbleMan: "What does it look like?! I'm collecting Dark Ore."

CS Ryan aims his arm cannon at the mine cart and destroys it.

CS Ryan: "No you're not."  
BubbleMan: "Hey!"  
CS Jeff: "Give it up, you can't beat us both!"  
BubbleMan: "Just try it!"  
CS Jeff: "Gladly! Rocket GutPunch!"

CS Jeff launches a giant fist at BubbleMan, sending him flying.

BubbleMan: "B-b-blub!"

He crashes into the ground, eyes spinning.

CS Ryan: "That was too easy."  
BurnerMan: "Of course it was. That's why I'm here!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh great. You too?"  
BurnerMan: "Of course, the brains of this operation has to be here."  
CS Ryan: "Right. Like I'd believe that."  
BurnerMan: "I'll show you! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan dashes at CS Ryan. He jumps and lands on BurnerMan's head, then jumps off, pushing BurnerMan to the ground.

BurnerMan: "Hey!"  
CS Ryan: "Jeff! Have you found an Aqua Crystal yet?"  
CS Jeff: "Looking … found one!"

CS Jeff finds an Aqua Crystal and picks it up.

CS Ryan: "Toss it here! I can use it to beat BurnerMan!"  
CS Jeff: "Right!"

CS Jeff tosses the Aqua Crystal at CS Ryan. His aim is off and it lands about 20 feet away.

CS Ryan: "Great toss. Now I know why you don't do sports."

CS Ryan runs to get the Aqua Crystal.

BurnerMan: "No you don't!"

BurnerMan also runs for the crystal. They both dive for it, but CS Ryan gets it first.

CS Ryan: "Got it! …Huh?"

The Aqua Crystal starts to glow brightly in his hand, then CS Ryan is blown away by it.

CS Ryan: "What the!? Why couldn't I touch it?!"  
BurnerMan: "Aww, too bad. Have you forgotten already?"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"  
BurnerMan: "You're the God of Destruction. Your energy is all DarkPower, just like us. You can't even get near Aqua Crystals without being blown away!"  
CS Ryan: "_Great! Just great! I can't even get near Aqua Crystals now?! Wait, if my body has DarkPower, then … _Jeff! Toss me some Dark Ore!"  
CS Jeff: "You sure?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah!"  
CS Jeff: "Alright then, catch!"

CS Jeff tosses some Dark Ore to CS Ryan and he catches it. Then the Dark Ore begins to glow a dark colour and disappears, now with CS Ryan glowing the same colour.

BurnerMan: "That's not going to stop me!"

BurnerMan uses his Burning Jets technique again, dashing at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Dark Blast!"

CS Ryan fires a large purple laser from his hand, enveloping BurnerMan in the blast and sending him flying.

CS Ryan: "Care to try that again?"  
BurnerMan: "BubbleMan! Let's jet!"  
BubbleMan: "I'm with you, blub!"

BurnerMan and BubbleMan disappear.

CS Ryan: "Well, at least I'm getting a better handle on my DarkPower…"

Back at the Darkloids' base…

PlantMan: "So, how much Dark Ore did you bring?"  
BubbleMan: "I got three mine carts full before those kids showed up."  
BurnerMan: "And we also found out something quite interesting. The God of Destruction is as equally vulnerable to Aqua Crystals as we Darkloids are."  
PlantMan: "Excellent. We can probably then use this Aqua Crystal you found earlier to our advantage."

PlantMan walks off.

BurnerMan: "Is it just me, or is he trying to act like a leader?"  
BubbleMan: "Beats me, blub."

…To Be Continued.


	31. A New CyberWarrior Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 30: A New CyberWarrior: Part 1**

Another day at school, the leaves on the trees outside begin to fall off as winter approaches.

Ryan is bored out of his mind in a class at school.

Ryan: "Ugh, another boring school day. Why couldn't anything interesting happen. It's like the only way my life stays interesting is if there are more Darkloid attacks."  
Bass: "Just be thankful that it's this peaceful. Besides, you have time for your homework now."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess…"

Ryan's PET phone starts ringing.

Teacher: "Ryan, what did I say about phones turned on in class?!"  
Ryan: "Just a second … Hello?"  
Ryan: "Uh, I have to go do something, teach."  
Teacher: "Let me guess, more SciLab stuff, right?"  
Ryan: "Yeah."  
Teacher: "So, do your friends have to go as well?"  
Ryan: "No, not this time."  
Jeff: "Oh, come on! We never get to help anymore!"  
Ryan: "That's because I'm just more capable than you. Live with it."

Ryan leaves the classroom.

Sarah: "Jeff, why does Ryan always have to go?"  
Jeff: "I can't really say. It's confidential…"  
Sarah: "…oh."  
Jeff: "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"  
Sarah: "Oh, no reason."

About 30 minutes later, in the city…

CS Ryan and BurnerMan are fighting, again.

BurnerMan: "Strike Burner!"  
CS Ryan: "FinalGun!"

Both of their attacks hit each other and explode on contact, sending clouds of smoke everywhere.

CS Ryan: "Is it just me, or are you getting stronger every time I fight you?!"  
BurnerMan: "Of course I'm getting stronger. I train hard everyday, so I can kill you!"  
CS Ryan: "Are you THAT bored?!"

A holographic image of ShadeMan appears beside BurnerMan.

ShadeMan: "BurnerMan, retreat for now. These fights are pointless."  
BurnerMan: "Oh, but why?! I'm having fun here!"  
ShadeMan: "Our mission is not to have fun! Not get back to base!"

The hologram disappears.

BurnerMan: "Well, you got lucky … this time."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, run off. Your mommy's calling!"  
BurnerMan: "Grrr…"

BurnerMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "Glad that's over with. This is getting more tedious than math homework."  
Bass: "Speaking of math, get back to school, on the double!"  
CS Ryan: "Nah, I think I'll skip the rest of today's class."  
Bass: "No you're not."  
CS Ryan: "Oh yeah? Try and stop me."  
Bass: "Easier done than said."

CS Ryan's jetpack activates on its own and flies him back to school.

CS Ryan: "Hey, let me down! This isn't fair!"

Back at school, in math class.

Ryan's asleep on his desk while everyone else is working on math assignments.

Ryan: "…zzz…"  
Jeff: "Ryan, wake up."  
Ryan: "…zzz…"  
Jeff: "WAKE UP!"

Jeff kicks Ryan's desk, waking him up.

Ryan: "OW! …Why'd you do that?"  
Jeff: "You fell asleep again."  
Ryan: "Oh, so-rry."  
Jeff: "Why do you keep falling asleep?"  
Ryan: "Work. It's annoying."  
Jeff: "You mean those SciLab missions?"  
Ryan: "Yeah … they send me out there, day in and day out. Not like it really affects anything if I beat them, they just run off and show up later."  
Jeff: "You know…"  
Ryan: "…What?"  
Jeff: "Sarah's been asking a lot about where you're going and if you're okay."  
Ryan: "Wait, she's what?!"  
Jeff: "Yeah, she seems worried about you."  
Ryan: "…Really?"  
Jeff: "Yeah, so what do you think about that?"  
Ryan: "I'm … shocked."  
Jeff: "…That's all?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah."

And after school, outside.

Ryan: "Bass, what do you say about heading back to SciLab today?"  
Bass: "Wait, wait, wait! You're willing to go?!"  
Ryan: "Yeah. What's the point if I'm not nearby. Darkloids keep showing up constantly."

Ryan heads off to SciLab … and doesn't notice Sarah is following him.

Sarah: _"I gotta figure out what all these 'work' assignments are…"_

...To Be Continued.


	32. A New CyberWarrior Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 31: A New CyberWarrior: Part 2**

Ryan heads off to SciLab … and doesn't notice Sarah is following him.

Sarah: _"I gotta figure out what all these 'work' assignments are…"_

And when Ryan arrives at SciLab 15 minutes later…

Security Officer: "Hello Ryan. Same business today?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, same as always."  
Security Officer: "Okay, I'll let you through."

And about a minute after…

Sarah: _"Oh great. How am I going to get past that guard? Maybe if I try sneaking…"_

Sarah tries sneaking past the guard.

Security Officer: "And who might you be?"  
Sarah: "Uh, … uh oh."  
Security Officer: "Get lost!"

The Security Officer begins to drag Sarah to the door.

Ryan: "Hold it."  
Security Officer: "Eh?"  
Sarah: "Huh?"

They turn to see Ryan.

Ryan: "She's with me. Please let her stay."  
Security Officer: "Fine."

The Security Officer lets Sarah go and leaves.

Sarah: "Thanks. But, why'd you help me."  
Ryan: "Because I want to know why you were following me."  
Sarah: "What?! How'd you know I was…"  
Ryan: "It was quite obvious. And if you were wondering why I was constantly looking at my PET, I was watching a SciLab satellite feed of me and what was BEHIND me."  
Sarah: "Hey, that's not fair!"  
Ryan: "And stalking isn't?!"  
Sarah: "I wasn't stalking you!"  
Ryan: "Good. Now just go home. There's nothing for you to see here."  
Sarah: "Fine. I was just worried about…"  
Ryan: "What, me?"  
Sarah: "Uh, yeah…"  
Ryan: "Well, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
Sarah: "Okay, bye."

Sarah leaves.

Bass: "You think she knows?"  
Ryan: "Hopefully not."

And the next day at school…

Jeff: "Hey Ryan, did what I hear was true?"  
Ryan: "Huh? What ARE you talking about?"  
Jeff: "Idiot. That Sarah followed you to SciLab?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah. Why?"  
Jeff: "Oh, no reason."  
Ryan: …

Ryan's PET starts beeping.

Bass: "We got another one. It's a biggie."  
Ryan: Where?"  
Bass: "… Oh shit! Right Out back behind the school!"  
Ryan: "Aw crap! Jeff, make sure you and the other CyberWarriors get all the students away from the back of the school. I'll take care of the Darkloid."  
Jeff: "Got it!"  
Ryan: "And Bass, don't say 'biggie'. It sounds weird when you do."

Ryan runs outside.

ShadeMan: "Well well. We meet again, God of Destruction."  
Ryan: "Hey, it's ShadeMan! How are you?"  
ShadeMan: "How can you act so happy?"  
Ryan: "Oh, I don't know. I always try to stay happy when I fight you guys. Keeps my concentration up."

Ryan transforms.  
CS Ryan: "So, what are you doing here?"  
ShadeMan: "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you once and for all!"  
CS Ryan: "Sure! See if you can try! BattleChip – SuperVulcan!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a machine gun on his arm and fires. ShadeMan blocks with his wings.

ShadeMan: "Try this! CrushNoise!"

ShadeMan launches a sound wave that blasts CS Ryan away and into the wall of the school.

CS Ryan: "Gaaahhh!"  
ShadeMan: "DarkBla-!"

Sarah jumps in the way between ShadeMan and CS Ryan.

Sarah: "I won't let you hurt him any more!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh? And what do you thing YOU can do, human?!"  
Sarah: _"He's right. I'm just asking to get blown away…"  
_CS Ryan: "Sarah, what are you doing here?!"

CS Ryan struggles to get up.

Sarah: "Ryan, you're hurt. You can't fight in that condition!"  
CS Ryan: "Doesn't matter. I have to…"

CS Ryan falls to the ground. Sarah runs to help him.

Sarah: "I never knew you to be this reckless…"  
CS Ryan: "Well, there's a lot at stake. I have to…"  
Sarah: "Is there any way I can help?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, but … it's too dangerous."  
Sarah: "And you don't think that risking YOUR life isn't!?"  
CS Ryan: "Fine. Here. Put this in your PET."

CS Ryan gives Sarah a FusionChip.

Sarah: "All right."

Sarah puts the FusionChip in her PET and she instantly transforms.

AUTHOR's NOTE: The transformation looks like Meddy Soul from MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan.

CS Sarah: "Wow! I fused with Meddy!"  
CS Ryan: "There. You happy now?"  
CS Sarah: "Thanks!"  
ShadeMan: "Damn! Another one?!"  
CS Sarah: "That's right! MeddyCapsule!"

CS Sarah throws a capsule at ShadeMan and it explodes, knocking him back.

CS Ryan: "You mind helping me here. Meddy's got healing power."  
CS Sarah: "Right! Sorry!"

CS Sarah starts glowing, then CS Ryan does, healing his injuries.

CS Ryan: "That's better!"  
ShadeMan: "Not good!"  
CS Ryan: "You're going down!"

CS Ryan raises his hand and charges a large dark-coloured energy ball.

CS Ryan: "Take this! Chaos Nightmare!"

CS Ryan fires the large energy ball at ShadeMan, causing a large explosion.

ShadeMan: "You'll pay for this!"

ShadeMan disappears.

CS Ryan: _"Wow, I've never been able to do that before. And the words just came to me too…"  
_CS Sarah: "We did it!"  
CS Ryan: "Yep!"  
CS Sarah: "And now I'm a CyberWarrior like you, I can keep fighting with you guys!"  
CS Ryan: "Nuh uh. Too dangerous."  
CS Sarah: "Hey, not fair!"

And at the Darkloids' base…

ShadeMan: "We have a serious problem. Not only are those kids getting more recruits, the God of Destruction's powers are increasing rapidly.  
PlantMan: "Well, I have a new strategy, but BurnerMan's going to have to help me on this one."  
BurnerMan: "Hey, as long as I get to kill Ryan!"  
PlantMan: "If this plan works, none of us will even have to…"

…To Be Continued.


	33. Blind Ambition Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 32: Blind Ambition: Part 1**

In the city, Jeremy and Janelle are walking down the street.

Janelle: "Hey, why are you always acting so grumpy nowadays?"  
Jeremy: "Why do you think? It's because I lost that Duel to Damon!"  
Janelle: "I think it's getting to your head…"  
Jeremy: "I'm clearly the better Duelist! Why does HE get the spotlight! And Ryan, too! Ever since they've won last year's World Tag-Team Championships, they've been shoving that victory in my face!"  
Janelle: "Well, Damon has, but Ryan doesn't really care. He just uses it as an excuse to get OUT of Duels."  
Jeremy: "Whatever. I need a new strategy. But none of my cards are working! Stupid…"  
Janelle: "Umm … okay?"  
Jeremy: "I need some time alone."

Jeremy walks off.

Janelle: "He's really become intolerable these days… sigh"

Jeremy: _"How can I keep losing?! I'm a great Duelist in every respect! But how do those two always stay ahead? It must be those god-forsaken Egyptian God cards … Ryan has 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and Damon's got 'Obelisk the Tormentor'. And for some reason, I can't seem to track down a tournament-legal copy of 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'! It's like it's in another dimension or something!_

And atop a building.

BurnerMan: "Well, well. One of Ryan's friends. Grin This could be fun."

Jeremy: _"I can't believe this! I need some way to beat them!"_

Jeremy stops.

Jeremy: "YOU HEAR ME! I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEHOW!!"  
BurnerMan: "Geez, quite the yelling voice you've got there."  
Jeremy: "Huh?!"

Jeremy turns around to face BurnerMan.

Jeremy: "And who are you?"  
BurnerMan: "That's not important. What is though, is that we share common enemies."  
Jeremy: "Huh? Common enemies?"  
BurnerMan: "That's right. Ryan and Damon."  
Jeremy: "And why should I listen to you?"  
BurnerMan: "Because, I can give you what you want."  
Jeremy: "Doubt that."  
BurnerMan: "Heh, you want nothing better than to crush those two."  
Jeremy: "How'd you know?"  
BurnerMan: "Like I said, they're our common enemies. I want nothing more than the same thing, and if you do it, that would help me quite a bit."  
Jeremy: "Fine then, tell me what I should do…"

And later…

Ryan: …zzz…

Ryan's phone rings.

Ryan: …zzz…  
Bass: "Ryan? Hello?"  
Ryan: …zzz…  
Bass: sigh … "WAKE UP!"  
Ryan: "Whaa!"

Ryan falls off the couch.

Ryan: "Hey, what was that for?"  
Bass: "The phone's for you."  
Ryan: "Oh. Hello?"  
Janelle: "Ryan? Is that you?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, it's me. What's up?"  
Janelle: "I need someone to talk to right now. Jeremy's been acting weird lately."  
Ryan: "Okay. When?"  
Janelle: "Is now okay?"  
Ryan: "Uh … sure. Where are you?"  
Janelle: "In the park."  
Ryan: "Sure, I'll be right there…"

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "Wonder what this is all about…"

…To Be Continued.


	34. Blind Ambition Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 33: Blind Ambition Part 2**

Ryan arrives at the park.

Ryan: "Janelle? You here?"  
Janelle: "Ryan!"

Janelle runs up to Ryan.

Ryan: "Okay, so what's this about?"  
Janelle: "Jeremy's been acting really weird lately. He keeps talking about wanting to beat you and Damon."  
Ryan: "And there's something weird with that?"  
Janelle: "I guess … he obsesses about it, though."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess that IS a problem."  
Janelle: "So, what should I do?"  
Ryan: "Umm … I really don't know."  
Janelle: "Could you talk to him?"  
Ryan: "Sure."  
BurnerMan: "Well, you'll get your chance!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

They turn around to see BurnerMan.

Janelle: "It's one of those Darkloids that have been in the news recently!"  
Ryan: "What did you mean by that, BurnerMan?"  
BurnerMan: "This is what I mean."

Jeremy appears beside BurnerMan.

Ryan: "Jeremy!"  
Jeremy: "Hmph. Ryan."  
BurnerMan: "You know what to do. If you really want revenge, dispose of him."  
Jeremy: "Yes."  
Ryan: "What are you talking about? Jeremy, get away from him!"  
Jeremy: "Too late now! TurboMan, to me! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Jeremy transforms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: His transformation looks exactly like TurboMan from MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge (GBA).

Ryan: "How did he transform?"  
Bass: "Ryan! I'm sensing a mass increase in dark energy in Jeremy! The Darkloids must have done something to him!"  
Ryan: "Then there's no other way out of it! CyberSuit, Go!"

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "Alright, let's see how you hold up against the God of Destruction!"  
Janelle: _"Wait, Ryan's the God of Destruction?"  
_CS Jeremy: "Shut up! Turbo Booster!"

CS Jeremy transforms into a racing car and charges at CS Ryan. CS Ryan dodges the attack.

CS Ryan: "He's a transformer? I knew TurboMan could do that, but how can Jeremy take that!"  
CS Jeremy: "BattleChip, KnightSword!"

CS Jeremy arms himself with a large blade and charges.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, VariableSword!"

CS Ryan and CS Jeremy lock their blades.

Janelle: "Jeremy! You don't have to do this!"  
CS Jeremy: "Yes … I … do!"  
CS Ryan: "Get a grip, kid! Listen to your sister for a change!"

They break away from each other and charge again, locking again.

CS Jeremy: "I will destroy you!"  
CS Ryan: _"Great! BurnerMan must've brainwashed him!"_

CS Jeremy pushes CS Ryan back and charges again.

Janelle: "Stop!"

Janelle jumps in the way.

CS Jeremy: "Get out of my way!"

CS Jeremy knocks Janelle to the side.

CS Ryan: "I can't believe you'd even attack your own sister?"  
CS Jeremy: "Die already!"

CS Jeremy charges again.

CS Ryan: "LifeAura!"

CS Ryan creates a barrier, knocking CS Jeremy back. He repeatedly tries to break the barrier by smashing it with his sword, but to no avail.

CS Ryan: "How could you do something like that! Attacking your own sister!"  
CS Jeremy: "Just die!"  
CS Ryan: "Ugh … you asked for it. FinalGun!"

CS Ryan shoots CS Jeremy and blasts him away.

CS Ryan: "Hells' Rolling attack!"

CS Ryan fires two spinning dark-coloured disks at CS Jeremy. When they collide with him, they explode, knocking him out and cancelling his transformation.

BurnerMan: "Uh-oh!"  
CS Ryan: "As for you, why don't you have a taste of my newest weapon, one I just designed!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a massive arm cannon He starts charging it up, picking the rocks up off the ground and sucking them up like a vacuum.

BurnerMan: "What is he doing?"  
CS Ryan: "Go, Gaia Force Cannon!"

CS Ryan launches a barrage of boulders form his arm cannon, knocking BurnerMan away into the sky.

BurnerMan: "You pay for this!"

He flies off into the distance.

CS Ryan: sigh "Thank god that's over…"  
Jeremy: "Ow … what hit me?"  
CS Ryan: "Your own stupidity, that's what."  
Jeremy: "Man, sorry. I guess I was stupid, wasn't I?"  
Janelle: "You okay, Jeremy?"  
Jeremy: "Yeah."  
CS Ryan: "You okay Janelle? It looked like you got hurt pretty bad."  
Janelle: "No, I'm fine."  
CS Ryan: "That's a relief…"

And meanwhile…

BurnerMan; "Nice one, PlantMan. Another one of your plans backfired."  
PlantMan: "Oh, shut up already."  
BubbleMan: "We need a new tactic."  
BurnerMan: "Maybe we should just stay low for now."

…To Be Continued.


	35. Weird Dream

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 34: Weird Dream**

Ryan: "Huh? What's going on?"

Ryan finds himself in space.

Ryan: "Is this … a dream?"

Suddenly, a weird glowing beam of light hits Ryan, and he starts traveling along this beam of light.

Ryan: "Crap! I can't control myself! Where am I going?!"

Then, Ryan sees a planet ahead of him. The beam of light is carrying him to the planet.

Ryan: "That looks just like … Earth. But … it feels different somehow…"

The beam of light hits the planet and disappears. Ryan now finds himself in an unknown city.

Ryan: "Now where am I? I gotta say, these dreams are getting really weird. This one even feels realistic. I'm dreaming, right?"

Then an explosion occurs in front of him and a black flame appears from that explosion.

Ryan: "Yeah, definitely dreaming."

The flame seems to change shape. It changes to look like Ryan in his CyberSuit transformation, but entirely black.

Ryan: "Is that … me?"

Then, the black "Ryan's" eyes begin to glow a bright red and the figure vanishes.

Ryan: "Um … okay?"

Ryan starts walking around in the empty city for a few minutes. Then he sees a shadowy figure in the distance. Ryan squints his eyes so he can see better, but it doesn't work.

Ryan: "I can't see anything. I think I need glasses."

Then the figure becomes a bit more visible, and it doesn't look entirely human.

Ryan: "Wait a minute … is that? That person has … ears?! Cat ears?! And a tail?! What's going on!"

Ryan starts backing up.

Ryan: "This is the weirdest dream ever, first I see something that looks like me, then CAT-PEOPLE!"

Ryan trips on a rock as he's backing up. He hits the ground and wakes up from his dream, in class, fallen out of his desk.

Jeff: "Ryan, you OK?"  
Ryan: "Ehehehe … that was the weirdest dream ever!"  
Karl: "Uh, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Yeah?"  
Karl: "Class is over. We were just waiting for you to wake up."  
Ryan: "I slept through class!?"  
Jeff: "Not gonna pass Chemistry at this rate."  
Ryan: "Groan…"

And later, outside the school.

Karl: "That must have been some dream. Cat-people, huh?"  
Ryan: "Yeah … wait, how'd you know!?"  
Jeff: "Ryan, you talk in your sleep!"  
Ryan: "I what?! Wait, was I sleep-talking during class!?"  
Karl: "Kind of. You were just murmuring then. But we got scared when you started yelling about cat-people."  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Oh crap…"  
Jeff: "I think I know the reason why!"  
Ryan & Karl: "Huh?!"  
Jeff: "It's because … of the April Fools Day joke a few years ago!"  
Ryan: "You bastard! You promised never to mention that again!"  
Jeff: "See, he's turning red already! And just from a manga book!"  
Ryan: "Ugh…"  
Karl: "Which one again?"  
Ryan: _"Leave it to Karl to forget EVERYTHING! At least it's a thing I wanted him to forget this time…"  
_Jeff: "You remember, we got him those Mew Mew Power books! Haha!"  
Ryan: "Groan…"  
Jeff: "Oh how cute! Ryan's got a crush on an anime character! He's even dreaming about it!"  
Ryan: "Shut up already!"

Ryan punches Jeff in the face and sends him flying.

Jeff: "Ow, how'd you do that! You don't even have your CyberSuit active!"  
Ryan: "Just shut up already…"

Ryan leaves. Karl looks at him and shakes his head.

Jeff: "What? It was just a joke…"  
Ryan: "Grr…"  
Bass: "C'mon Ryan. They're your friends. They were just joking."  
Ryan: "Right…"  
Bass: "Anything else in the dream?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. There was this weird guy who looked just like me, but he felt … evil."  
Bass: "Hmmm…"  
Ryan: "What's wrong?"  
Bass: "Nothing. Let's just go home for now. We have to get rested up for that field trip tomorrow."

…To Be Continued.


	36. The Truth About the Past Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 35: The Truth About the Past Pt 1**

Outside the city museum, the teacher instructs the class as to what they have to do.

Teacher: "Alright class, we're here to find out more about the world's history. I want everyone to find a single piece of work and write a paper on it."  
Ryan: "Great, I know what I'm going to do. I liked dinosaurs since I was a kid."  
Teacher: "There's only one condition. No one is to write a paper on dinosaurs. That's something a second grader could do."  
Ryan: "Awww…"  
Jeff: "So then Ryan actually has work to do? Kiss university good-bye, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "…I can still do this assignment. It's just going to be … more difficult than I first anticipated."  
Karl: "Right…"

The class heads inside the museum.

Ryan: "I'm just going to split up and go on my own, okay?"  
Karl: "Sure, just don't get lost."  
Ryan: "I won't. See you guys later."

Ryan leaves.

Jeff: "…Think he's still pissed about "The April Fools Day joke"?"  
Karl: "Totally."

Ryan: "Okay, I need to find something…"

1 hour later…

Ryan: "I have no clue what to look for! I bet everyone else has picked the good stuff already!"

Ryan gets a phone call.

Ryan: "Hello?"  
Damon: "Hey Ryan!"  
Ryan: "What is it now? I'm on a field trip here."  
Damon: "Well, that can wait. I need you to check out something for your Dad."  
Ryan: "Sure, what is it?"  
Damon: "A mysterious tablet at the city museum. Can I expect you there in about 15 minutes?"  
Ryan: "Uh, Damon?"  
Damon: "What?"  
Ryan: "I'm already there."  
Damon: "Say wha…?"  
Ryan: "I'll find that tablet."  
Damon: "Okay, but watch out for Darkloids. They want the tablet too. We don't know why yet."  
Ryan: "Alright."

About half an hour later…

Ryan: "Now where is this tablet…"

Ryan walks past a sarcophagus, and its eyes begin to glow.

Ryan: "…Found it!"

Ryan runs up to the tablet he found, which has weird markings on it, and 2 pictures of humanoid figures.

Ryan: "Is this it?"  
Bass: "Probably. Take a closer look at it. You'd be surprised."  
Ryan: "Huh, why? …No way! One of those pictures – it looks just like me when I'm transformed!"  
Bass: "Exactly."  
Ryan: "But how did you know?"  
Bass: "I just did, that's all."  
???: "…You have arrived, young one…"

Ryan quickly turns around to see that the sarcophagus he passed before is floating in the air in front of him.

???: "I am PharaohMan."  
Ryan: "Okay, but what are you exactly."  
PharaohMan: "I am a Darkloid, and I have come for that tablet."  
Ryan: "Well you're not getting it!"  
PharaohMan: "Oh really? Do you know what's on that tablet. You probably don't since you do not have the capacity to translate it. It dictates the outcome of the 'Darkloid Wars' millennia ago, and a prophecy that we would be defeated again!"  
Ryan: "So that's why you need it."  
PharaohMan: "Yes, and the prophecy dictates the return of the 'Gods of Destiny', reincarnated as humans. You are one of them, Bass's reincarnation, the 'God of Destruction'."  
Ryan: "And I'm guessing the other picture is the other God, right?"  
PharaohMan: "Correct. The other would be the reincarnation of the 'Goddess of Light'."  
Ryan: "Bass, did you know all this?"  
Bass: "…Yeah."  
Ryan: "Why didn't you tell me…?"  
PharaohMan: "And that's not all. I bet he didn't tell you that he used to be a Darkloid!"  
Ryan: "He what!? Bass!"  
Bass: "…"  
PharaohMan: "Oh, but he wasn't just any Darkloid. No, he used to be our leader!"  
Ryan: "Bass? Your leader? I can't believe that!"  
PharaohMan: "Yes, he was … until the Goddess of Light brought him to the other side. And then the war was basically over. We were no match."  
Ryan: "Well, I'm not entirely angry."  
Bass: "Why not?"  
Ryan: "Because you realized you were doing evil things, and you decided to switch sides."  
Bass: "Ryan … thank you."  
Ryan: "One more thing, PharaohMan. Why are you telling me all this?"  
PharaohMan: "Because, it wouldn't really matter, since I'm going to kill you right now and take that tablet!"

…To Be Continued.


	37. The Truth About the Past Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 36: The Truth About the Past Pt 2**

PharaohMan: "Time to pay the price for your crimes! Pharaoh Shot"

PharaohMan fires 2 laser beams from his eyes at CS Ryan. He barely dodges them.

CS Ryan: "Crimes?! Look, I don't know what Bass did, but I'm not at fault for them!"

CS Ryan dodges more shots from PharaohMan. Then an explosion rocks the building.

Jeff: "What was that?"  
Karl: "I don't like the sound of this…"  
Jeff: "Ryan! What's going on?!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm kinda busy right now! But if you wanna help, then get over here, quick!"  
Jeff: "We'll get there as soon as we can!"

CS Ryan dodges a few more volleys of laser beams.

CS Ryan: "You call that a laser beam? Here's mine! MegaBuster!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon at PharaohMan. The energy bolts bounce off him.

CS Ryan: "Uhh … forget I said that, okay?"  
PharaohMan: "You will pay for your insolence!"

PharaohMan fires another shot. It hits CS Ryan and sends him flying into the wall.

PharaohMan: "This is the end for you!"  
CS Jeff: "Don't think so! GutPunch!"

CS Jeff appears out of nowhere and punches PharaohMan with a giant fist, sending him flying. PharaohMan catches himself and keeps floating in the air.

CS Karl: "What an obscure-looking Darkloid."  
CS Jeff: "So what's his problem?"  
CS Ryan: "That tablet behind him. We can't let him take it. And make sure not to trash it, either."  
CS Karl: "Got it."  
PharaohMan: "Arise, coffin!"

PharaohMan conjures a coffin to appear in front of him.

CS Jeff: "I don't like the looks of this…

The coffin opens, shooting a massive laser right at the three of them.

CS Ryan: "Get out of the way!"

The three of them all jump out of the way, and the laser disintegrates the wall that was behind them.

CS Jeff: "That was a close one…"  
CS Ryan: "Never expected a laser shooting out of a coffin … oh wait, he shoots them out of his eyes, too!"  
CS Karl: "So … got a plan, guys?"  
CS Ryan: "How about what we always do."  
CS Karl: "Which is…?"  
CS Ryan: "Beat the crap out of him as fast as we can!"

All three of them fire their arm cannons at PharaohMan, knocking him down. He then disappears.

CS Ryan: "See? That always works."  
CS Karl: "Now to get that tablet out of here."  
???: "I don't think so."

A dark-coloured Darkloid appears in front of them.

CS Ryan: "And you are?"  
???: "I am LaserMan, the most powerful of the four Darkloid Commanders."  
CS Jeff: "Aw crap!"  
LaserMan: "As long as you don't get in my way, I won't terminate you."

LaserMan begins to walk towards the tablet. CS Ryan fires an energy blast at his head, and misses. LaserMan stops.

LaserMan: "You're more stubborn that I thought. I thought humans cared of nothing more than saving their own hides."  
CS Ryan: "Step away from the tablet."  
LaserMan: "And you think you can stop me? You're quite reckless too. Your level of DarkPower can't even compare to mine!"

LaserMan raises his hand and fires a piercing laser at CS Ryan. It hits his shoulder, and CS Ryan drops to the ground, clutching his wounded arm.

CS Jeff & CS Karl: "Ryan!"  
LaserMan: "I warned him. It can't be helped if he's that stupid."  
CS Ryan: "Guys … you have to stop him. He can't take that tablet. Who knows … what he could use it for…"  
LaserMan: "That's simple. We'll use it to locate the 'Goddess of Light'. Once we do, you can't win. You need both the 'Gods of Destiny' to defeat us!"  
CS Jeff: "And what if we find her first?"  
LaserMan: "That's a good one. You're a little too far away to do that."  
CS Jeff: "What do you mean?"  
LaserMan: "I mean, that the 'Goddess of Light' is in a completely different dimension!"  
CS Karl: "Great! This story is becoming less and less believable!"  
CS Ryan: "Karl, this isn't the time for jokes! I'm bleeding here!"  
CS Karl: "And you're taking it surprisingly well."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, right. I can barely hold my tears right now!"  
LaserMan: "This is funny and all, but I need to get going."  
CS Damon: "Mind if I join the party?"

CS Damon shows up.

CS Ryan: "Took you long enough! Where were you?!"  
CS Damon: "I was caught in traffic."  
CS Ryan: "How could you? You don't even drive!"  
CS Damon: "Never mind, alright!"

CS Damon raises his sword and turns to face LaserMan

CS Damon: "You're not going anywhere. Not without a few wounds at least."  
LaserMan: "Whatever. You kids just proved to be a great distraction anyways."  
CS Damon: "What?!"  
LaserMan: "You gave me enough time to scan the tablet. I don't even need it anymore. So I don't need to waste any more time with the likes of you."

LaserMan disappears.

CS Damon: "At least he didn't take the tablet…"

CS Jeff and CS Karl help CS Ryan up.

CS Jeff: "Let's get back to headquarters. Call them to pick up the tablet too.  
CS Ryan: "How about treating my injuries first guys!"

And in an unknown location…

LaserMan: "I have the information for the location of the 'Goddess of Light's' dimension."  
CosmoMan: "Good."  
DarkMan: "Now we just need to wait for our reinforcements to arrive before we can depart."

…To Be Continued.


	38. The Truth About the Past Pt 3

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 37: The Truth About the Past Pt 3**

Back at SciLab, the tablet has been safely shipped to the labs.

Ryan: "Finally! Took you guys a while to bandage me up."  
Jeff: "At least be grateful we did. You kept crying all the way here. What a baby…"  
Ryan: "What was that!?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Stop arguing. We have more pressing matters. Bass just finished translating the tablet."  
Ryan: "Finally. So, what does it say?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Exactly what PharaohMan and LaserMan said before. The only thing he didn't tell us, is a special code, embedded into the tablet."  
Damon: "And that code is for?"  
Ryan's Dad: "The coordinates to the dimension we need to get to."  
Karl: "Do we have to talk about dimensions and stuff. We know alternate dimensions don't exist. It's just science fiction."  
Ryan: "Yeah, and our CyberSuits aren't? Keep believing that Karl. At this point, I'd believe almost anything…"  
Ryan's Dad: "However, because of these dimensions, it presents a large problem."  
Jeff: "Which is?"  
Ryan's Dad: "It's not like there are only two dimensions out there. There are billions and billions, as vast as the imagination, all inside what we call a 'Dimensional Web'.  
Ryan: "'Dimensional Web'?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes. Each dimension is connected to many other dimensions through passageways, that are invisible to the eye, unless you're inside one. They connect to look like a web of sorts. My transporter devise works on a similar level, but only inside our dimension."  
Ryan: "So you're saying that your prototype transporter could potentially take us to other dimensions?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Exactly. I expect to have the transporter up and running for dimensional travel in about two weeks. That takes us to midway through October, if I work non-stop."  
Ryan: "Dad, you can't."  
Ryan's Dad: "And why not?"  
Ryan: "Katy's birthday is tomorrow."  
Ryan's Dad: "Aw, crap! I forgot to buy a present!"  
Ryan's Dad runs out of the room in a panic.  
Damon: "All that … just because he didn't buy a present for your sister?"  
Ryan: "Well, see you guys later!"  
Jeff: "Where are you going?"  
Ryan: "I forgot to buy one too! She's going to act like a real bitch if I don't get her something that's Lord of the Rings or Harry potter, so I'm out of here!"

Ryan runs out in a panic.

Damon: "Okay…?"  
Jeff: "So, what do you guys think of all this?"  
Damon: "What, Ryan forgetting to buy his sister a birthday present?"  
Jeff: "Not that! …I mean this multiple dimensions thing … I mean, there's probably even parallel dimensions of ours out there…"  
Karl: "Yeah, but what are the chances that the one we have to go to will be a parallel?"  
Jeff: "Doesn't matter! By even traveling to one, we could be rupturing the space-time continuum!"  
Damon: "And who says it hasn't been messed up already."  
Jeff & Karl: "Huh?"  
Damon: "I think the Darkloids … are also from another dimension. I mean, how could they have been hidden for this long anyway?"  
Jeff: "Right. That's probably why they know so much about all this. We were just dragged in."  
Damon: "So for now … we just have to watch ourselves, and stop the Darkloids whenever they show up! Ryan's most likely going to be the only one traveling to this other dimension."  
Jeff: "Why just him?"  
Damon: 'Well isn't it obvious? If he's one of the two Gods, wouldn't it make more sense for him to find the other one?"  
Jeff: "There's just one problem. It's the 'Goddess of Light' we're looking for. As in, it's a girl. Anyone remember Ryan's terrible speaking skills around girls. He just freezes up!"  
Ryan: "I heard that!"

Everyone else turns around to see Ryan really angry.

Karl: "Don't you have a birthday present to go buy?"  
Ryan: "Oh shit!"

Ryan leaves as fast as he showed up.

Damon: "You're right though. But it could be a good learning experience for Ryan…"

And at the Darkloids' base…

BurnerMan: "So the kid knows no, does he?"  
ShadeMan: "Yes. But that just makes the game more interesting."  
BubbleMan: "So, what are we gonna blub next?"  
ShadeMan: "We're not going to do anything."  
BurnerMan: "Why not?!"  
ShadeMan: "instead, we're going to help PlantMan with his special DarkPower project. You do remember what it is, right?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, so what?"  
ShadeMan: "He needs you two to acquire something else for him."  
BubbleMan: "Oh no! We're not going on any more of his wild blub-goose chases!"  
BurnerMan: "Could you stop saying blub?! It's getting really annoying."  
BubbleMan: "No blubbing way! I can say blub as many blubby times as I blubbly want!"  
ShadeMan: _"Why was I stuck with these incompetent fools…"_

To Be Continued…


	39. Birthday Bash

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 38: Birthday Bash**

Ryan: "Glad I finally found a present this year. Katy almost killed me last year."  
Bass: "Why was it so hard anyway?"  
Ryan: "I swear, she owns EVERYTHING Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter…"

Ryan arrives home.

Ryan: "I'm home!"  
Ryan: "I guess no one's home … Dad better not have skipped this just to work on that dimensional transporter…"

Ryan goes to his room.

Ryan: "That's strange…"  
Bass: "What is?"  
Ryan: "I left a FusionChip on my desk, but now it's gone."  
Bass: "Maybe it's buried under all those Duel Monster cards?"

After 10 minutes, and Ryan's room is more of a mess than ever.

Ryan: "Where is that god-forsaken chip?!"  
Bass: "Hey, don't go yelling at me!"  
Ryan: "I wasn't yelling at you. I was yelling at the world … wait, you don't think?"  
Bass: "Think what?"  
Ryan: "That maybe Katy took it? I mean, she comes into my room all the time and steals stuff…"  
Bass: "I really doubt it."

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "That's weird, no caller ID … Hello?"  
???: "So that's what the God of Destruction sounds like? You're just a kid!"  
Ryan: "!!! Who are you?!"  
???: "I'm one of the Darkloids. You can call me FireMan."  
Ryan: "…And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"  
FireMan: "I have a special guest with me, and I think you know her quite well."  
Ryan: "???"  
FireMan: "Oh, you know. Two years younger, redish-brown hair, and an attitude."  
Ryan: "Katy?! What have you done with my sister?!"  
FireMan: "Meet me at the abandoned golf course. We'll talk there."

FireMan hangs up.

Ryan: "These Darkloid plans are getting weirder and weirder…"  
Bass: "You said it…"

About 30 minutes later at the golf course…

Ryan: "Okay, we're here…"  
FireMan: "Took you a while. I didn't know when you'd show up."

FireMan appears with Katy.

Ryan: "Alright, hand my sister over!"  
Katy: "Oh that's nice! Make it sound like I'm just an object!"  
Ryan: "Riiiight…"  
FireMan: "I'll hand her over … in exchange for something else."  
Ryan: "Keep talking."  
FireMan: "Our intelligence confirms that you're designing a Dimensional Portal Generator. Hand it over."  
Ryan: "Yeah, like I'd be carrying an enormous machine along with me. Besides, it's not even finished yet, so too bad!"  
Katy: "Don't just stand there! Do something!"  
Ryan: "Katy, how'd you get involved in all this?"  
Katy: "I … don't know."  
Bass: "Ryan, I think I know the reason why!"  
Ryan: "Then spill it!"  
Bass: "I'm reading CyberSuit activity from Katy's PET! She must have used the FusionChip with her Navi AquaMan!"  
Ryan: "That's impossible! She doesn't have a FusionChip … wait a minute … _that's why I couldn't find my spare FusionChip, Katy took it!"  
_Katy: "Am I in trouble?"  
Ryan: "You bet you are! Why'd you steal that FusionChip from my room!?"  
Katy: "Umm … because it … looked cool?"  
Ryan: "…I'm not buying it."  
FireMan: "Shut up already!"  
Ryan & Katy: "Hmm?"  
FireMan (muttering): "This is exactly why I can't stand teenagers…"  
Ryan: "Okay, so we're using the regular superhero routine here. You let her go, or I'll kick you ass. Got it?"  
FireMan: "We'll just see. FireArm!"

FireMan aims his arm cannons at Ryan and launches a flamethrower attack.

Ryan: "DarkBlast!"

Ryan fires a dark-coloured laser beam from his hand at FireMan's flame attack, negating each other.

FireMan: "What?! No way!"  
Ryan: "What, that I can still attack without my CyberSuit?!"  
FireMan: "Well, too bad, because that's all you'll be able to do without it! FireTower!"

FireMan slams the ground with his arm cannon, launching a tower of fire, engulfing Ryan.

FireMan: "Stupid kid. Doesn't he know not to play with fire…"

Suddenly, a bright light bursts out of the fire tower, and explodes. Ryan jumps out of the smoke, in his CyberSuit transformation.

CS Ryan: "Oh please. This is like fighting a weaker version of BurnerMan."  
FireMan: "How dare you compare me to that whelp!?"

A blue light appears behind FireMan. When it fades, Katy is transformed into her CyberSuit.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Katy's CyberSuit looks like MegaMan AquaSoul from MegaMan Battle Network 4 (GBA)._

FireMan; "Not her too!"  
CS Ryan: "Great! Now she wasted a perfectly good FusionChip!"  
CS Katy: "Alright, you big flamer!"  
CS Ryan: "…That's the only joke she could think of?"  
CS Katy: "No one pushes around my brother but me! Got that?"  
AquaMan: "Whoosh … that does double for me!"  
Bass: "Oh how cute. Your sister wants to get back to ruining your life!"  
CS Ryan: "…Just shut up…"  
CS Katy: "AquaShot, fire!"

CS Katy arms herself with a water cannon on her arm and shoots a burst of water at FireMan, knocking him away.

CS Ryan: "At least she's got a type advantage against FireMan…"  
FireMan: "FireTower!"  
CS Katy: "AquaTower!"

Both of them launch giant pillars, of fire and water respectively, at each other. They collide and explode.

CS Katy: "Crap! Can't see…"  
CS Ryan: "BattleChip – WindRacket!"

CS Ryan swings a giant fan to blow away the smoke.

CS Ryan: "Looks like you needed a bit of help."  
CS Katy: "Whatever. Let's just finish this guy already."

Both of them jump in the air above FireMan and arm themselves with laser cannons.

FireMan: "Uh-oh."  
CS Ryan & CS Katy: "FinalGun!"

Both of them launch massive energy blasts at FireMan, destroying him in one large explosion.

CS Ryan: "Yep, definitely easier than BurnerMan."  
Bass: "Well you had help this time. Now say thank you to Katy."  
CS Ryan: "No."  
Bass: "Fine then, have a bad sibling relationship. See if I care."  
CS Katy: "Uh, Ryan?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, what?"  
CS Katy: "Can I … keep the FusionChip?"  
CS Ryan: "No."  
CS Katy: "Why not?"  
CS Ryan: "Because it's too dangerous. Besides, you're just a kid."  
CS Katy: "I'm only two years younger than you!"  
CS Ryan: "Well fine. But realize this isn't fun and games, okay? You got a lot of responsibility now."

CS Katy starts running around, having fun. It starts raining.

CS Katy: "Look at this! I can summon rain clouds!"  
CS Ryan: "I don't think she's even listening to me…"

…To Be Continued.


	40. The Illiterate Annoying Duelist! Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 39: The Illiterate Annoying Duelist! Part 1**

At a Dueling Stadium…

Damon: "That's five wins! Now are you gonna give up!? And start talking so I can understand you!"  
'Hiita': "Not chance!"  
Damon: "Ugh. Look, I don't know what your problem is. And I'm not talking about the fact that you refer to yourself as a Duel Monsters card, but what's the point of constantly Dueling me when you know you're gonna lose?"  
'Hiita': "Because I be beating you eventually, dorkstick!"  
Damon: "Right… Now, if you'll stop bugging me, I have things to do."  
'Hiita': "Run way, poor weakly Duelist!"

Ryan, Jeff, and Karl show up.

Ryan: "Hey Damon! What's up?"  
Damon: "This girl … she keeps wanting to Duel me…"  
Ryan: "Then beat her and get it over with."  
Damon: "You don't get it. I beat her five times already!"  
Jeff: "Okay, and I thought you two needed a life…"  
'Hiita': "Hey, isn't that … aren't you other World Tag champ you?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah._ What's her problem?_"  
'Hiita': "Then I Duel you for glory to my hermano!"  
Ryan: "Fine, but on one condition, I win, you get lost."  
'Hiita': "Fine, me 'Hiita' defeat you will now!"  
Ryan: "Umm … okay?"  
Damon: "Forgot to mention, she insists that she be called a Duel Monsters card. And her language skills are horrific."  
Ryan: "Okay, just let me try and communicate. This si da ultima turtle wax?"  
'Hiita': "OH! You know about ancient Hiita language given by hermano? Dirigible fork, you? Basketball cheesesteak!"  
Everyone else: (Sweat drop)  
Jeff: "Did she … actually fucking understand you?"  
Karl: "Um, Ryan, since when did you learn her language?"  
Ryan: "I was making up random crap…"  
Damon: "Unfortunately, that's the only thing this wacko understands."  
Ryan: "Okay … back to business. If I win, you also have to tell us your real name! And take some English classes!"  
'Hiita': "Not like you win anyway. 'Hiita' best Duelist, no?"  
Ryan: "Well, I'm a better Duelist than Damon…"  
Damon: "Hey!"  
Ryan: "Okay, but what if you win?"  
'Hiita': "If I winner, you tell me and hermano everything you all knowing about the where is it of the 'Winged Dragon of Ra' card, of UNLIMITED POWER!"  
Jeff: "What … the … fuck … is … wrong … with … that … douchebag?"  
Ryan: "Um, no?"  
'Hiita': "Why not, weakly Duelist?"  
Ryan: "Because the card itself hasn't been made yet."  
Damon: "It's only in the anime show. 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'Obelisk the Tormentor' are the only God cards in existence, and they were last year's tournament prizes. 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' doesn't even exist as an actual card."  
'Hiita': "Oh … then 'Hiita' beat yous anyways! Prepare yours Deck, weakly Duelist!"  
Ryan: "So then forget about a prize for winning this Duel, because it's not gonna happen!"  
'Hiita': "We see!"  
Ryan: "Then get your game on!"  
'Hiita': "Then I get my period game on too!"  
Damon: "Oh … my … gawd!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / 'Hiita': 8000)

'Hiita': (Draws.) "I start … with monster upside-down from top! That all."  
Ryan: "That's all?! Well I'll be more productive than that! (Draws.) I activate 'Graceful Charity', so I draw 3 cards and discard 2. Next, I summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4'!" (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000)  
'Hiita': 'Whatever."  
Ryan: "What was that?"  
'Hiita': "Monster do nothing to me, 'Hiita', Duelist expertiser!"  
Ryan: "Okay, then I'll play 'Rush Recklessly'! Thanks for telling me!"  
'Hiita': "Totally incredulous!"  
Ryan: "Now 'Horus' gains an extra 700 Attack Points this turn! Attack, Black Flare!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' destroys 'Hiita's' face-down 'Charcoal Impachi' (ATK 100 / DEF 2100)

Ryan: "I'm not done yet. Since I'm ending my turn, and my dragon destroyed your monster, it gets stronger, from 'Horus LV4' to 'Horus LV6'!" (ATK 2300 / DEF 1600)  
'Hiita': (Draws.) _"Great, he got FIRE monster on field. This work perfectly into strategy! _Place monster upside-down and sideways, place 1 horizontally upside-down card in zone marked spell. End me end phase."  
Ryan: "Holy fuck…" (Draws.) _Not much. All I can do is attack, and probably fall into a trap … _'Horus LV6', attack her monster with Black Fireball!"  
'Hiita': "Got you now! I activate 'Nightmare Wheel', stopping Ryan monster attack!"  
Ryan: "Fine, one face-down monster and I also throw a face-down card onto the field. Your go."  
'Hiita': (Draws.) "First, my 'Nightmare Wheel's' effect plays good, dealing 500 damage to you body."

(LP: Ryan: 7500 / 'Hiita': 8000)

'Hiita': "Me face-down monster flips and spins. 'Hiita the Fire Charmer' (ATK 500 / DEF 1500)!"  
Ryan: "Crap! Should have know…"  
'Hiita': "So, I be stealing your drag-on.."  
Karl: "Drag-on? Is she some kind of pervert?"  
Jeff: "No, just hurt in the head."  
Damon: "Quite. Even more than Ryan."  
Ryan: "Fuck off, Big D. It doesn't matter, you can't attack anyway."  
'Hiita': "Me not attack with weakly drag-on. Me kill it and me 'Hiita' to sorcerize 'End of the World', sending me 'Fire Charmer' and you 'Hor-ass LV6' to kill zone to appear 'Demise, King of Armageddon'!" (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)  
Ryan: "This isn't good! And what the hell is a 'kill zone'?"  
Jeff: "Me thinks it be Graveyard!"  
Karl: "No! What happened to you!?"  
Damon: "I think he's been infected by the 'Hiita' virus! He's become … **HIITARTED**."

Dramatic music plays.

'Hiita': "You be quite idiots! 'Hiita' not be talk like douche!"  
Karl: "Giant douche!"  
Jeff: "Anyone got a turd sandwich for her to marry?"  
Ryan: "I think she's already got one."  
Damon: "Yeah, stuffed up her ass!"  
'Hiita': "Fuck me, boys! 'Hiita' may not be liking you after Duel! Now, I be paying 2000 Life Points, all other cards on fields are destroyered! Blow uppie!"

Ryan's face-down 'Masked Dragon (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) and 'Dragon's Rage' are destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 7500 / 'Hiita': 6000)

'Hiita': "Now I be playing 'Meteor of Destruction', dealing you 1000 damage, you sick little boy!"

(LP: Ryan: 6500 / 'Hiita': 6000)

'Hiita': "I activate sexual 'Metamorphosis', swapping 'Demise' for 'Cyber Twin Dragon'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 2100) I be equipping me 'Megamorph' to it, double points Attack to 5600 power points! And be double attack, you be finished, you smexy little douche boy!   
Ryan: "What the FUCK is wrong with your twisted little head!?"  
'Hiita': "'Cyber Twin Dragon', first attack! Strident Blast!"

'Cyber Twin Dragon' attacks Ryan with an energy blast.

(LP: Ryan: 900 / 'Hiita': 6000)

Damon: "This isn't good! Even though with 'Megamorph' decreasing 'Cyber Twin Dragon's' Attack Points to 1400, that's still enough to wipe out Ryan!"  
Jeff: "Wait, why did 'Megamorph' decrease its points? Didn't it double that dragon's Attack power?"  
Damon: "'Megamorph' only doubles Attack power if the controller has less Life Points that the opponent. Since 'Hiita' has more Life Points than Ryan now, 'Megamorph' decreases the equipped monster's Attack Points by half of it's original points, leaving it with 1400 Attack Points."  
Ryan: "Who cares how much Attack Points it has! My field's empty!"  
'Hiita': "That right, and this attack of 'Hiita's' can finish it off, for all's! World champ going down!"  
Ryan: "_With an empty field, I can't do anything to block the next attack … wait a minute, the answer isn't on the field, it's in my hand!"  
_'Hiita': "'Cyber Twin Dragon, use Strident Blast to end Duel!"  
Ryan: _"Hope this works, because if it doesn't, I'm done! I can't lose to some retard!"_

…To Be Continued.


	41. The Illiterate Annoying Duelist! Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 40: The Illiterate Annoying Duelist! Part 2**

(LP: Ryan: 900 / 'Hiita': 6000)

'Hiita': "Me 'Twin Tin Dragon' will finish you!"  
Ryan: "Crap!"  
Damon: "And it's 'Cyber Twin Dragon', you fucking Hiitard!"

"Cyber Twin Dragon' launches an energy blast at Ryan, causing an explosion.

'Hiita': "And me win! … Wait, what with Life Point counter not go down and crash, boom boom!"  
Ryan: "Guess you forgot one last variable."

The smoke clears.

'Hiita': "How can you be standing?! I pummel you with sexy 'Hiita' power!"  
Ryan: "Um, no. And simple. I had this."

Ryan holds a card up, then a hologram of it appears.

Ryan: "It's my 'Kuriboh'! (ATK 300 / DEF 200) And by tossing it from my hand, I don't take Battle Damage from your attack!"  
'Hiita': "Me damning you and you giant hairy ball!"  
Ryan: "Whatever. You done yet?"  
'Hiita': "Yeah. Go, fucktard."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Well, well. I get to activate a card in my Graveyard now."  
'Hiita': "Huh? What up?"  
Ryan: "I Special Summon 'Armed Dragon LV5'!" (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700)  
'Hiita': "You do that how?!"  
Ryan: "Remember my 'Graceful Charity' card a few turns back? I had to toss out two cards from my hand. One of them, was 'Destiny Hero - Dasher'!" (ATK 2100 / DEF 1000)  
'Hiita': "So that be it. You play funny-looking horizontal monster right-side-up. Big fuck."  
Ryan: "And it gets worse. I'll pull the same trick you did, with my 'Double Attack' Spell card! By tossing 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (ATK 3000 / DEF 1800), my 'Armed Dragon LV5' gets to attack twice! Your 'Cyber Twin Dragon's' toast! Demolish that tin can!"

'Armed Dragon LV5' destroys 'Cyber Twin Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 900 / 'Hiita': 5000)

Ryan: "And now, attack again, this time directly!"

'Armed Dragon LV5' attacks 'Hiita' directly.

(LP: Ryan: 900 / 'Hiita': 2600)

'Hiita': "Damn you fucktard! Me 'Hiita', revenge on you! Revenge soon!"  
Ryan: "Next, I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn, but now, 'Armed Dragon LV5' evolves into 'Armed Dragon LV7'!" (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000)  
'Hiita': (Draws.)  
Ryan: "And now, go face-down! 'Light of Intervention'! Now you gotta play monsters face-up!"  
'Hiita': groan "I'll playing 'The Thing in za Crater' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1200) in Defenser mode righter-side-uppity and another unknown cardo face-downed. Go, yo."  
Ryan: (Draws.)

Jeff: "Ryan's got this in the bag now. What, with that new monster he bought earlier today."  
Damon: "Which one?"  
Karl: "Some weird 'Five-Headed Dragon' or something.."  
Damon: "Wait, he got what?! I didn't think that card released until … today. Crap! I didn't get one!"

Ryan: "'Armed Dragon', attack that monster!"

'Armed Dragon LV7' destroys 'The Thing in the Crater'.

'Hiita': "Now, by destroying it and sending to kill zone, I summoned 'Solar Flare Dragon' (ATK 1500 / DEF 1000) right now from hand."  
Ryan: "Fine, I'm done."  
'Hiita': (Draws.) I summons 'Foxy Fire' (ATK 300 / DEF 200) in sign of Defensive mode, then I activatee moi 'DNA Transplant' Trap, changing all our monsters to the FIRE Attribute. Finally, I beset one card face-down and end. Now, my 'Solar Flare Dragon' deals 500 damage to you, pretty boy!"

(LP: Ryan: 400 / 'Hiita': 2600)

'Hiita': _"Excellent. Now he has attacking my 'Solar Flare Dragon', since its Attacker mode. And when do he attack, I open 'Backfire' trap, and when he destroys me sexy monster, he done! He take 500 damage, and it be over! 'Hiita' so smart!"  
_Ryan: (Draws.) _"She's got quite the smirk on her face, and an ugly smirk too_ … I activate 'Stamping Destruction'!"  
'Hiita': "Aw, craphole!"  
Ryan: "And I'll target … your face-down card!"

'Stamping Destruction' destroys 'Hiita's' 'Backfire' trap.

(LP: Ryan: 400 / 'Hiita': 2100)

Ryan: "And now for the finisher! I activate 'Dragon's Mirror'! Time for some overkill!"  
Damon: "He's not summoning that new monster, is he?!"  
Karl: "You beat her down, brother Ryan!"  
Jeff: "You too!?"  
Damon: "Damn it, are you both **HIITARTED** now!?"  
Ryan: "I remove from play: 'Horus LV4', Horus LV6', 'Horus LV8', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and 'Armed Dragon LV5' to summon 'Five-Headed Dragon'!" (ATK 5000 / DEF 5000)

A massive dragon hologram appears on the field.

Ryan: "Next, I equip 'Fairy Meteor Crush' to 'Five-Headed Dragon'! And now, I'll attack your 'Fox Fire'! That IS what you wanted, right? Go!"

'Five-Headed Dragon' destroys 'Fox Fire'.

(LP: Ryan: 400 / 'Hiita': 0)

Ryan: "And that's game! Now, get lost!"  
'Hiita': "I lost again … damn fuck it!"  
Karl: "Nice one!"  
Jeff: "Good job!"  
Damon: "I could have done better. Come on."

Later…

Ryan: "Okay, there was a deal here … so, what's your real name?"  
'Hiita': "It be … Hiita. Hiita Burnsworth."  
Damon: "No it's not."  
Hiita: "Yes, it is. I had it legally changed from crappy name Jane!"  
Everyone else: (Anime fall!)  
Jeff: "Who would actually do that?!"  
Karl: "Well, she IS odd…"  
Ryan: "This is so … so … EMBARRASSING!"

Later, after Jeff and Karl leave.

Ryan: "Well, that was … weird."  
Damon: "Think we'll see her later?"  
Ryan: "Probably at the next World Tournament…"  
Damon: "You're still entering it, right?"  
Ryan: "Well, yeah. But I want a new tag partner."  
Damon: "Good luck with that. Who else would team up with you?"  
Ryan: "You'd be surprised … I'd probably be surprised too…"

…To Be Continued.


	42. Making the Bet

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 41: Making the Bet**

At SciLab…

Jeff: "How long is it going to be?!"  
Karl: "How long? For what?"  
Jeff: "You know … that Dimensional Portal to be finished."  
Ryan: "What, you want me gone or something?"  
Jeff: "Huh? No, I just want to try it out."  
Ryan: "Not a chance. I'm the one who has to go."  
Jeff: "Why just you? Just 'cause you're some reincarnated god? That's not fair!"  
Ryan: "Live with it. I'm not happy about it either … But I'm the one who has to find this 'Goddess of Light'…"  
Jeff: "Wait … Ryan…?"  
Ryan: "What is it now?"  
Jeff: "You know … after?"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Jeff: "You know … nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more, say no more."

Karl: "Any clue what they're talking about?"  
Andy: "Not a clue."

Ryan: "What are you getting at?"  
Jeff: "You know, since you're both Gods, you could have a relationship…"  
Ryan: "No! Not a chance!"  
Jeff: "Why not?"  
Ryan: "Jeff, what's my luck with girls?"  
Jeff: "You don't have any luck with girls."  
Ryan: "Exactly! That's why, if anything, our relationship will be purely platonic."

Andy: "What's 'platonic' mean?"  
Karl: "Ryan means that the relationship he'll have will just be a friendly one."  
Andy: "So you mean … he won't like, fall in love with her, right?"  
Stephen: "Exactly. Not like it's hard for Ryan to do. He shies away from any girl that gets near him that he doesn't know as a friend."

Jeff: "Come on, Ryan. You're missing out on the oppourtunity of a lifetime!"  
Ryan: "Not at all. I'm perfectly content on my own."  
Jeff: "For the rest of your life?!"  
Ryan: "…Get serious, Jeff. I have my entire life ahead of me. It's only one girl."

Ryan leaves.

Soon after, Damon shows up.

Damon: "Hey guys! What's up?"  
Stephen: "Jeff was trying to convince Ryan to get into a relationship."  
Damon: 'What, that 'Goddess of Light' thing. I think Ryan's really touchy about that."  
Stephen: "Yep."  
Karl: "Ryan claims that his relationship with her will be completely platonic."  
Jeff: "I doubt that. He can't hold out like this for long…"  
Damon: "What are you talking about? I did."  
Andy: "…You … never had a girlfriend before?"  
Damon: "Nope. Never even tried."

Everyone else is stunned.

Jeff: "Well whatever. He's hopeless to begin with."  
Damon: "Hey!"  
Karl: "Hey, I have an idea!"  
Andy: "Yeah?"  
Jeff: "Watch out. Karl's got an idea…"  
Karl: "Funny … Let's make a bet on this! On whether Ryan ends up in a relationship or not with anyone in … say, the next six months."  
Stephen: "Good idea. I'm in. $100 says he won't."  
Andy: "Same for me. Whatever Stephen's doing."  
Karl: "I'm with Andy and Stephen. $100 in."  
Jeff: "You know, it's not much of a bet if everyone picks a side … $100 that he will!"  
Damon: "Are you out of your mind?! …$100, same as Jeff."  
Stephen: "What about you?! You just did the same thing!"  
Damon: "I … Let's just say I have a feeling in my gut about this…"  
Stephen: "You sure it's a gut feeling and not your stomach?"  
Damon: "Hey! Was that a fat joke?!"  
Jeff: "Yeah! All fat jokes are to be directed to me! … Hey … wait a minute…"  
Karl: "Okay, one rule though. Under no circumstances, are any of us to even mention this bet to Ryan. You guys got that?"  
Damon: "Sure."  
Jeff: "No problem. Het's hope Andy can keep THIS a secret."

About an hour later, Jeff and Damon are walking home.

Jeff: "Okay, time for some plotting…"  
Damon: "Eh?"  
Jeff: "Well, come on. We just put $100 each on the line for a nearly impossible bet. We need to 'persuade' Ryan to think that girls are a good thing before he leaves."  
Damon: "And your plan is?"  
Jeff: "To get him to go on a date before he leaves. You know, to get used to it."  
Damon: "Whatever, just leave me out of this."  
Jeff: "Chicken. Just don't tell anyone I'm planning this, 'K?"  
Damon: "Sure."

Damon leaves.

Jeff: "Now just to 'persuade' him to go on one … and I have just the way…"

…To Be Continued.


	43. I AM CANADIAN!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 42: I AM CANADIAN!**

At the Darkloids' base…

LaserMan: "I believe it's time to stop this city dead in its tracks. BlizzardMan!"

A Darkloid that looks like a snowman with skis comes out.

BlizzardMan: "Whoosh! What do you want?!"  
LaserMan: "It's time we begun. Create a blizzard in the city, so we can cripple it."  
BlizzardMan: "Sure! Snow's my specialty!"

BlizzardMan leaves.

LaserMan: _"Idiot. Why do you think I selected you for this…?"_

The next day … Ryan struggles to get out of bed.

Bass: "Ryan, wake up! You'll be late again!"  
Ryan: "Ugh … shut up already…"

Ryan grabs his PET and turns the volume off on it.

Bass: "Hey! What was that for!? …Crap, he can't hear me… That does it!"

Bass uses the PET and electrocutes Ryan, making him fall out of bed.

Ryan: "Guggugug…"  
Bass: "I hope THAT taught you a lesson!"  
Ryan: "What was that for!? You could have killed me!"  
Bass: "Not likely. It was just a spark."  
Ryan: "Be careful. Or you could find yourself without batteries…"  
Bass: gulp "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Bet other than that, you might want to look out the window."  
Ryan: "Sure … huh?"

Ryan looks outside, and sees snow everywhere. About one foot of snow.

Ryan: "Aww, crap! Why'd it have to be snow?!"  
Bass: "Well, snow signals a few good things."  
Ryan: "Such as?"  
Bass: "Well, it means … well, Christmas and your birthday are coming up soon!"  
Ryan: "Is that it? Because I thought you'd say something with real meaning…"  
Bass: "It's peculiar anyway…"  
Ryan: "Why's that?"  
Bass: 'The forecast didn't call for snow for the next 2 weeks. It's only the beginning of October."  
Ryan: "Well, that's Winnipeg for you. The weather here's erratic."

About 10 minutes later, Ryan begins to struggle through the snow to get to the bus stop.

Ryan: "This is terrible! I wish I had snowshoes!"  
Bass: "Good thing I don't have to walk around in the snow."  
Ryan (sarcastic): "I'll make sure to get you a snow simulation program so you can enjoy it too."  
Bass: "Ha ha."  
Ryan: "You think I could just fly to school? This snow is getting really annoying. I'm moving slower than a snail!"  
Bass: "Sorry, can't let you do that. The CyberWarriors are basically celebrities now. You're a big-shot superhero now. You just can't use your powers to get to and from school!"  
Ryan: "But I'll be late if I don't! I know how much you hate it when I'm late for school!"

Ryan accidentally steps in a big pile of snow.

Ryan: "Aw, crap! Now I have a booter! This is definitely not my day!"

Ryan sees the bus leave in front of him. Ryan somehow struggles to the bus stop.

Ryan: "This is definitely the worst day ever! Now I'm late!"  
Bass: "Now if you just woke up…"  
Ryan: "Shut up already!"  
Bass: "Wait, Ryan. Check that bus for a sec."  
Ryan: "Yeah, it's a 65. So what?"  
Bass: "Ryan, it's a 65. It comes BEFORE the bus you need!"  
Ryan: "Right, I need the 66. Hey, that means the buses are running late! Now I have an excuse!"  
Bass: "Yeah, just sit tight for the next bus."

30 minutes later.

Ryan: "Ugg … where is that bus…?"  
Bass: "Maybe I should let you fly.."  
Ryan: "Finally! CyberSuit, Go!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan and activates his jetpack.

CS Ryan: "Let's go!"

CS Ryan blasts off.

Bass: "Be careful Ryan. The storm's picking up!"  
CS Ryan: "Don't worry. I'll be fine!"

CS Ryan gets hit in the head with some hail and falls to the ground. He lands in a field.

CS Ryan: "Oww … thank god for my helmet…"  
Bass: "Told you."  
???: "Whoosh! Lookie what I found!"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"

BlizzardMan appears.

CS Ryan: "And you're supposed to be?"  
BlizzardMan: "I'm BlizzardMan!"  
CS Ryan: "Great. A snowman that talks … just perfect."  
BlizzardMan: "Shut up! I'm a Darkloid!"  
CS Ryan: "YOU'RE a Darkloid?!"  
BlizzardMan: "Yeah, got a problem with that?!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, you look more retarded than BrightMan and BubbleMan combined!"  
BlizzardMan: "I'll teach you to make fun of me, whoosh! Witness my amazing snow power!"

BlizzardMan raises his hands and makes a pose.

CS Ryan: "Is that supposed to stun me or something. It's not working."  
BlizzardMan: "No, this is my power! The snow all around you!"  
CS Ryan: "So you made this snow, eh?"  
Bass: "That would explain the weather forecast saying it'd be sunny today. BlizzardMan created this snowstorm."  
BlizzardMan: "That's right, and now you'll freeze forever! BlizzardBowl!"

BlizzardMan retracts his legs and arms into himself and rolls like a ball at CS Ryan, Cs Ryan barely dodges to the side. BlizzardMan turns around and rolls the other way.

CS Ryan: "This is the weirdest battle I've ever fought! Whoa!"

CS Ryan jumps over BlizzardMan.

CS Ryan: "And he's collecting snow as he goes! He's just getting bigger!"

CS Ryan lands as BlizzardMan charges for another attack.

CS Ryan: "Not this time! BattleChip – ElementFlare!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a flamethrower and blasts BlizzardMan.

BlizzardMan: "Whoosh! Not fair!"

BlizzardMan stops.

CS Ryan: "Had enough yet?!"  
BlizzardMan: "Not yet! Blizzard Storm!"

BlizzardMan blows a blizzard of snow at CS Ryan, freezing him.

CS Ryan: "Darn it!"  
BlizzardMan: "Wait a minute! You should be frozen!"  
CS Ryan: "Too bad! It's not gonna work on me!"  
BlizzardMan: "Why not?!"  
CS Ryan: "One simple fact! I'm a Canadian! We're practically immune to the cold!"  
BlizzardMan: "Oh, whoosh…"  
CS Ryan: "ElementFlare, fire!"

CS Ryan fires another flamethrower blast, striking BlizzardMan directly.

BlizzardMan: "Whooooosh!"

BlizzardMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "These guys are just getting too easy."  
Bass: "Yep. You might want to get to school now. You're late.  
CS Ryan: "Aw, crap!"

CS Ryan flies off towards the school.

Meanwhile…

LaserMan: What's going on?! This city should have slowed down! Why doesn't it?!"  
BlizzardMan: "Um, I kinda just found out the reason why…"

LaserMan grabs BlizzardMan by the neck.

LaserMan: "What is it then?!"  
BlizzardMan: "This city is used to having snow for almost half the year…"  
LaserMan: "Gah!"

LaserMan blasts BlizzardMan away.

LaserMan: "At least out reinforcements will arrive tomorrow. It'll be over soon."

…To Be Continued.


	44. I Don't Want to Go on a Date!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 43: I Don't Want to Go on a Date?!**

Ryan finally makes it back to school through the blizzard.

Ryan: "I can't believe this blizzard didn't die down … I got rid of BlizzardMan…"  
Bass: "Well, it IS winter. We should probably live with it."

Ryan walks into the school.

Ryan: "It seems … quieter than usual."  
Jeff: "Hey! There you are!"  
Ryan: "Hey Jeff. Where's everyone else?"  
Jeff: "Eh, they didn't make it. There's only about 100 people here."  
Ryan: "That's not even a quarter of the students."  
Jeff: "Yeah, we're all in the library. Come on, I saved you a seat."  
Ryan: "Oh, beside your two seats?"  
Jeff: "Don't bring that up again!"  
Ryan: "Aw, come on. You know I'm just joking."  
Jeff: "And you know I can easily counter it. Remember the April Fools Day joke?"  
Ryan: gulp "Hehe, right … I'll shut up now."

Ryan and Jeff go into the library and sit down.

Jeff: "So, what kept you? Other than the blizzard?"  
Ryan: "Oh, nothing. Just the Darkloid that caused this blizzard."  
Jeff: "Oh."  
Ryan: "Not like it was a problem. I EASILY handled it."  
Jeff: "Yes, and now that we got that out of the way…"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Jeff: "I think it's time we got you ready before you leave."  
Ryan: "…Get ready for what?"  
Jeff: "Oh, you know…"  
Ryan: "Uh uh. Not this 'girlfriend' stuff again!"  
Jeff: "Oh come on. You've never even gone on a date before. That's all I'm trying to get you to do."  
Ryan: "And on the off-chance that I'm gonna say no?"  
Jeff: "Then I'm just going to have to persuade you…"  
Ryan: "You mean … oh crap!"  
Jeff: "So, going to agree with my idea?"  
Ryan: "Do I have a choice?"  
Jeff: "Nope."  
Ryan: "Well, then here's my choice. I'm gone."

Ryan gets up and starts to leave.

Jeff (yelling): "Hey everyone, guess what!"  
Ryan: _"That bastard!"_

Ryan runs up to Jeff and shuts his mouth.

Ryan: "Nothing to see here! Hehehe…."

Everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

Ryan: "WHEW!"  
Jeff: "I see you changed your mind."  
Ryan: "You're evil, you know that."  
Jeff: "I know."

Ryan sits back down.

Ryan: "So, what do I have to do?"  
Jeff: "Ask a girl out on a date."  
Ryan: "Okay, you're completely insane. I barely know any girls here."  
Jeff: "I beg to differ."

Jeff points across the room at Sarah, who's sitting alone at a desk reading a book.

Ryan: "Like I said, you're evil AND insane."  
Jeff: "Oh, it's not that hard."

Ryan: gulp

Ryan gets up and walks over to Sarah.

Ryan: "Uh, Sarah?"  
Sarah: "Huh? Yeah, what is it Ryan?"  
Ryan: "I was wondering if … I mean, if you're not busy…"  
Sarah: "Yeah?"  
Ryan: _"What am I thinking!? This is impossible!_ I was wondering if you like to … (quietly) go on a date with me…?"  
Sarah: "Sure!"  
Ryan: "…I mean if you don't want to … WHAT!?"  
Sarah: "I'd love to !"  
Ryan (shocked): "Um … Okay? Movie this Friday?"  
Sarah: "Sure! See you there!"

Sarah gets up and leaves.

Ryan (shocked): "Uh, was that like, a freaking miracle or something?!"  
Jeff: "Yep! Totally!"  
Ryan: "I am SO gonna kill you for this…"

Ryan and Jeff's PET phones ring.

Ryan: "Hello?"  
Karl: "Hey guys, mind helping us out here?!"  
Jeff: "With what?"  
Karl: "We got a major virus infestation here! They're trying to get into SciLab! Damon and I are trying our best, but it'd be nice to get backup."  
Ryan: "Sure. We're on it."

Ryan and Jeff hang up.

Ryan: "Okay, let's go!"

Ryan and Jeff walk up to a computer.

Ryan: "Jack In! Bass, Let's go!"  
Jeff: "GutsMan, Jack In!"

Bass and GutsMan enter the computer network.

Bass: "Okay, let's go! We gotta hurry up!"  
GutsMan: "Guts guts! Time to pound some viruses!"

ChargeMan enters the computer network.

ChargeMan: "Choo choo! Hey guys!"

Ryan: "Stephen?! Where'd you come from?!"  
Stephen: "Looked like you needed a lift!"

Bass: "Okay, now we're ready!"

Bass and GutsMan hop on top of ChargeMan and head off towards the SciLab network.

…To Be Continued.


	45. Powerful LifeVirus?

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 44: Powerful LifeVirus**

Deep in the SciLab CyberWorld, SearchMan and ProtoMan are having difficulty with a swarm of unknown viruses.

SearchMan: "There's too many of them!"  
ProtoMan: "I wish we had some data on these viruses. These guys are invulnerable to all our attacks!"  
Bass: "That's because these are Scuttlest viruses, you morons!"

ChargeMan rushes in, with Bass and GutsMan riding him.

SearchMan: "Took you guys a while. What kept you?"  
ChargeMan: "I went as fast as I could, choo!"  
GutsMan: "So, what are these bugs, guts?"  
Bass: "As I said before, these are Scuttlest viruses. Very rare. They're nasty little things that Ryan created a long time ago for a project. They kinda got loose, and it looks like we just found the final batch of them."  
ProtoMan: "Ryan made these things?!"  
Ryan: "Heh, sorry. I originally made them for virus-busting practice. The reason why they're so tough is because I installed every single one with a LifeAura defense mechanism."  
SearchMan: "So that's why these things are so tough."  
Bass: "Here's how we'll beat them. I'm transferring BattleChip data to all your operators.

A few seconds later.

Andy: "What kind of BattleChip is this?"  
Ryan: "It's called NorthWind. It's a defensive chip that blows away barriers AND LifeAuras. It's the best way to beat these guys."  
GutsMan: "So let's pound these guys like bugs already!"

GutsMan charges at one of the viruses and punches it. His fist bounces off the LifeAura and he falls back.

Jeff: "Why did I get stuck with the stupid Navi…?"  
Ryan: "You have to use the NorthWind chip FIRST!"

Ryan uploads the NorthWind chip and blows all the Scuttlests' LifeAuras away.

Ryan: "Go Bass! Plow them all into the dirt!"  
Bass: "EarthBreaker!"

Bass slams the ground with his hand and sends a massive shockwave at the viruses, deleting every single one of them.

ChargeMan: 'Whoo-hoo!"  
Bass: "These ones aren't even good practice anymore."  
Ryan: "Bass, watch it! I'm picking up a big one!"  
Jeff: "And what is this big thing anyway?"  
Ryan: "Probably the mother virus that breeds all the smaller ones."

The CyberWorld shakes.

Bass: "Get ready, everyone!"

A massive virus that looks like a humanoid on top and a spider on the bottom materializes.

Ryan: "Here it is! The LifeVirus!"  
Karl: "Oh god, I remember that thing! Didn't you make that when?"  
Bass: "Don't talk about that. I didn't like that situation one bit."  
Ryan: "Hey, if it wasn't for the LifeVirus, you wouldn't be my NetNavi, now would you? Besides, it''s a good thing it only bred the smaller ones, huh?"

The LifeVirus lets out a mighty roar and activates its LifeAura defense.

GutsMan: "Now do we fight it?"  
Ryan: "Everyone, upload your NorthWind BattleChip now!"

They all do, and blow away the LifeVirus's LifeAura.

Bass: "Now let's get it!"  
GutsMan: "GutsHammer!"  
SearchMan: "Scope Rifle!"  
ProtoMan: "Sonicboom!"  
ChargeMan: 'Volcano Blast!"  
Bass: "FinalGun!"

They all unleash their attacks and delete the LifeVirus.

Bass: "That was … extremely easy."  
Ryan: "Guess it's just too weak without that LifeAura. Anyway, I'm gonna pack it in for the day. Tomorrow gonna be a big, annoying, embarrassing day…"  
Andy: "Why?"  
Ryan: "I … have a date…"

Bass jacks out of the SciLab network.

Andy: "A date?"  
Karl: "When the hell did that happen?"  
Jeff: "Ryan getting a date is more impossible than Winnipeg getting a snow-free winter. And hell's gonna freeze over before that!"

…To Be Continued.


	46. An Interesting Date

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 45: An Interesting Date**

The next night, at the movie theatre, Ryan is waiting outside.

Ryan: "I am so not ready for this…"  
Bass: "Live with it. It was better than having Jeff yell YOU-KNOW-WHAT. Besides, you might like this."  
Ryan: "Like hell I'm not."

Sarah arrives.

Sarah: "Hi Ryan."  
Ryan: "Hey. Ready to go in?"  
Sarah: "Sure."

They both walk into the movie theatre.

Ryan: _" I AM SO NERVOUS! What if I do something stupid??"_

They both go into the theatre and sit down for the movie.

Sarah: "Hey, it looks like that computer system can let our Navis watch the movie too. Wanna try it?"  
Ryan: "Sure."

Bass and Meddy enter the theatre network.

Meddy: "Come on, Bass. Let's go!"

Meddy grabs Bass's arm and drags him to a couple seats.

Bass: _"Ryan, you're gonna pay for this! Why do I have to get involved!?"_

Ryan: _"Bass, you and I are a team. If I have to go through with this, then so do you…"_

The movie starts and everyone in the theatre starts watching.

Ryan: _"Okay, this movie isn't good either! Why did I have to let her pick and get dragged into a chick flik…?"  
_  
Meddy: "Bass, are you okay?"  
Bass: "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."  
Meddy: "No, you're not. Something's bothering you."  
Bass: "It's just, umm … there's this …"  
Meddy: "What? Another girl?"  
Bass: "Well, kinda, yeah…"  
Meddy (starts crying): "You don't like me then!"  
Bass: "No, that's not it! I like you as a friend…"  
Meddy (crying): "I knew it You don't like me!!"  
Bass: "No, that's not what I meant! Ugh … _what did I just get myself into?"  
_Meddy: sniff  
Bass: "Meddy…"  
Meddy: "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"  
Bass: Wha?!" Come on Meddy, it's okay…"  
Ryan: "Bass, what did you do now?"  
Bass: "None of your business, okay!"  
Ryan: "…um, okay…"

After the movie was all done.

Ryan: "Finally! It's over…"  
Bass: "You can say that again…"  
Ryan: "Finally! It's ov-"  
Bass: "I didn't mean it literally!"  
Ryan: "…Oh."

Sarah: "Ryan, you okay?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Yeah I'm fine!"  
Sarah: "Really?"  
Ryan: "Yeah! Of course I am…"

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "Hello?"  
Damon: "We got problems here! Get over here now!"  
Ryan: "Okay, where are you?"  
Damon: "We're outside the big city movie theatre."  
Ryan: "What a coincidence…"  
Damon: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "I'm inside it. I'm coming."

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "Looks like more Darkloids again…"  
Sarah: "I'm coming too, okay?!"  
Ryan: "Sure. The more help, the better!"

Ryan and Sarah run out of the theatre to see CS Jeff, CS Karl, CS Andy, CS Stephen, and CS Damon fighting BurnerMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan.

BurnerMan: "Looks like the rest of the gang's here now."  
Ryan: "Oh shut it! Are you here for a reason, or is this your idea of fun?!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, that's not a nice thing to say."  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, we just decided to have a party with you guys, that's all, blub!"  
PlantMan: "Now for the real fun…"  
CS Jeff: "Whatever. You're severely outnumbered right now. Seven to three. You don't stand a ghost of a chance!"  
BubbleMan: "That doesn't even apply to us! We're not ghosts, blub!"  
Ryan: "…okay…?"  
PlantMan: "So, shall we get started?"  
Sarah: "You're gonna get it now!"

Sarah transforms into her CyberSuit form.

CS Sarah: "You just ruined a perfectly good evening! Now you're in for it!"  
BurnerMan: "Hold it, shrimp."  
CS Sarah: "What!? Shrimp!?"  
BurnerMan: "I'm here to fight Ryan, that's all."  
CS Sarah: "Come on … gimme a break…"  
Ryan: "It's fine. I can take care of this."  
CS Sarah: "You sure?"  
Ryan: "Yep. Everyone, stand back!"

Ryan transforms.

CS Ryan: "You want a fight BurnerMan? You got it!"  
BurnerMan: "You're on! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan lights the jet burners on his back and launches himself at CS Ryan.

Cs Ryan: "BattleChip – GoldFist!"

CS Ryan summons a large fist to go on his right arm, and slams BurnerMan right in the face with it, sending him flying.

CS Sarah: "All right Ryan! Go get him!"  
CS Ryan: "Had enough?"  
BurnerMan: "Of course not! You think one attack'll do me in? Not a chance!"

BurnerMan dashes at CS Ryan again.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip – GoldFist!"  
BurnerMan: "Too slow!"

BurnerMan jumps high into the air, and then crashes down on CS Ryan, blowing him away.

CS Ryan: "Ahhhhh!"

CS Ryan slams into a brick wall.

CS Ryan: "Not good…"  
BurnerMan: "Strike Burner, fire!"

BurnerMan launches a flamethrower attack at CS Ryan, engulfing him in flames.

CS Ryan: "Gahhhh!"

BurnerMan stops.

BurnerMan: "Just like you said earlier … had enough yet?"  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance … I'm just getting warmed up…"

CS Ryan struggles to get up. He has to lean on the side of the building to stand up.

CS Sarah: "This doesn't look good…"  
CS Damon: "Meh. He'll pull through … I hope."

CS Ryan: "Bass, initiate a Style Change!"  
Bass: "Roger!"

CS Ryan begins to glow in a blue light. When the light fades, his armor has a blue colour to it.

Bass: "Style Change complete! AquaCustom Style!"  
CS Ryan: "Just what I needed! Thanks!"  
BurnerMan: "A new coat of paint isn't going to help you here! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan launches another flamethrower attack at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Not this time! BattleChip – AquaAura!"

CS Ryan surrounds himself in a blue aura shield, repelling BurnerMan's Strike Burner attack.

BurnerMan: "No way! Impossible!"  
CS Ryan: "Try this on for size! AquaBuster!"

CS Ryan quickly fires a shot from his arm cannon, dousing BurnerMan in water.

BurnerMan: "That little squirt gun won't stop me! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan tries to get going, but his burners are too wet to start up.

BurnerMan: "What the!?"  
CS Ryan: "Looks like I was right! If you're soaked, you can't start up your burners. And without those, your attacks are useless. You're washed up, BurnerMan!"

CS Ryan raises both his arms and charges a blue energy ball in between his hands.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"  
CS Ryan: "Aqua Surge!"

CS Ryan aims the energy ball at BurnerMan, and releases a torrent of water right at him, sending BurnerMan flying. He crashes into BubbleMan and PlantMan.

PlantMan: "Get off me!"  
BubbleMan: "That hurt, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "It's over. FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires a massive energy burst from his arm cannon at all three of them, blowing them away into the sky.

BubbleMan: "So much for that blubbin' strategy!"  
PlantMan: "We seriously need to rethink this for next time…"  
BurnerMan: 'Whatever. If LaserMan's plan works, it's all over for them."  
All 3: "Looks like we're blasting off!"

The fly into the horizon, and a small twinkle of light can be seen where they flew away.

CS Ryan: "Easy as ever."  
CS Sarah: "You did it!"

CS Sarah runs up to CS Ryan and hugs him.

CS Ryan: "Huh? What?!"  
CS Damon: "Guess that's all wrapped up now."  
CS Jeff: "So Ryan, how was your 'date'?"  
CS Andy, Karl, and Stephen: "'Date'?"  
CS Jeff: "Um, uh-oh. Run away!"

CS Jeff runs away. CS Andy, CS Karl and CS Stephen all chase after him.

CS Karl: "You'll pay for this!"  
CC Jeff: "Hey, Damon knew too!"

CS Andy, CS Karl and CS Stephen all look right at CS Damon.

CS Damon: "Oh crap!"

CS Damon starts running with CS Jeff, as they get chased by the other three.

CS Ryan: "Um, any clue what's going on?"  
CS Sarah: "Not a clue…"

Everyone else is now so far away, that CS Ryan and CS Sarah can't hear them.

CS Damon: 'This is all your fault, Jeff! If you hadn't…"  
CS Jeff: "Look, I did what I had to to secure the bet for later, OK? Besides, there's one part of my plan you still don't know."  
CS Damon: "Oh yeah, and what might that be?"  
CS Jeff: "You, the perfect scapegoat!"

CS Jeff pushes CS Damon down to the ground and keeps running.

CS Jeff: "Pleasure doing business with you, Damon!"  
CS Damon: "Jeff, you asshole! You'll pay for this!"

CS Damon turns around. CS Andy, CS Karl and CS Stephen are almost on top of him.

CS Damon: "Oh, shit…"

…To Be Continued.


	47. Seek Out the Rare Metal Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 46: Seek Out the Rare Metal Part 1**

At the Darkloids' base…

BurnerMan, PlantMan, and BubbleMan are wandering aimlessly through the base.

BurnerMan: "That Ryan … I'll get him back for that…"  
BubbleMan: "That landing hurt, blub…"  
PlantMan: "At least we fell in something soft…"

They walk up to ShadeMan, sitting in his throne chair.

ShadeMan: "What the?! What IS that smell?! Where have you three been?!"  
PlantMan: "Ever heard of 'Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer'? It's all natural…"

PlantMan crashes on the ground from the smell.

BurnerMan: "We kinda … messed up again. See, he beat all three of us at once and…"  
ShadeMan: "Complete imbeciles!"  
BubbleMan: "We're sorry, Master ShadeMan, seriously, b-lub!"  
ShadeMan: "Grr … PlantMan! Is your next project completed yet?"

PlantMan pops up.

PlantMan: "Almost, I just need one more thing … and I'll send these two to get it."  
BurnerMan: "What? US?! Nuh-uh! Not again! The last time we did, we almost got blown sky-high!"  
PlantMan: "Oh, can it! I need you two to find some Rare Metal. I'll even tell you the location."  
BurnerMan: "Fine. Where?"  
PlantMan: "A factory in the city's industrial district."  
BurnerMan: 'Fine then. BubbleMan, come on."

BurnerMan leaves.

BubbleMan: "This better be worth it, blub."

BubbleMan leaves.

ShadeMan: "What is this 'Rare Metal' for, anyway?"  
PlantMan: "Look, if you want my latest DarkPower project to be a success, we need that metal. That's all you need to know."

Meanwhile, in the city, Ryan is riding the subway on the way to SciLab.

Ryan: "I do NOT want to go that again! No more dates for me!"  
Bass: "So what, you're swearing off girls for the rest of your life?"  
Ryan: "100 percent!"  
Bass: "I'll hold you to that, you know."  
Ryan: "Not like I'll have any problems with that."  
Bass: "What about that anime girl you like, huh?"  
Ryan: "Uh, well, I … SHUT UP!"

Everyone else on the subway turns and stares at Ryan.

Ryan: "Uh, sorry, I'm just yelling at my NetNavi, that's all…"

They all turn back to what they were doing.

Ryan: "Whew!"  
Bass: "Well?"  
Ryan: "If you ever mention that again, I swear I'm getting a new Navi."  
Bass: "Well, you're stuck with me. Live with it. You can't fight the Darkloids without me anyways."

About half an hour later…

At a factory in the industrial district of the city.

BubbleMan: "So this is where we have to go, blub?"  
BurnerMan: "Looks like it. Let's just get this done and over with."

BurnerMan walks up to the main door. It's barred completely shut. BurnerMan tries punching it, but doesn't leave a dent.

BurnerMan: "Heh, looks like I'll have to heat things up after all…"

BurnerMan activates his back burners.

BurnerMan: "Burning Swords!"

BurnerMan's arms turn into swords, and he starts cutting through the thick door.

BurnerMan: "Cutting through this is easier than cutting butter!"  
BubbleMan: "Wow, him cutting through that door looks easier than stealing candy from a baby. And a should know, blub. That's mother's purse hurt, blub!"

And now at SciLab, Ryan finally arrives and goes into the conference room.

Ryan: "So what/s up guys? What's with this meeting?"  
Ryan's Dad: "I need to discuss something with all of you."  
Jeff: "Yeah, you're late."  
Ryan: "Gimme a break. I was sleeping."  
Ryan's Dad: "If we can stop the chatter and get to the matter at hand … you're all noticing that this fight is getting more and more difficult every time."  
Karl: "Yeah."  
Jeff: "Yeah, if there's more Darkloids like LaserMan out there, we' won't stand a chance. Remember what he did to Ryan?"  
Ryan: "We don't need a reminder of what that bastard did to me."  
Damon: "Oh you're just pissed 'cause you lost."  
Ryan: "Of course I am! He could have killed us right then and there!"  
Ryan's Dad: "You're all bickering again."  
Ryan: "Fine. Get on with it, Dad…"  
Ryan's Dad: "Alright then, since it is getting difficult, some of you may be wondering if we actually stand a chance with this. That's why I'm concerned with how you all feel about this. If any of you back out now, we won't get angry at you for it. We're just looking out for everyone here."  
Jeff: "Is that IT?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yeah. But seriously, if you have doubts about this, there's no point in you continuing to help us. We need everyone at full strength here, both physically and mentally."  
Jeff: "Well, I'm fine with it."  
Karl: "If Jeff's in, so am I."  
Damon: "I'm a SciLab official. It's my duty to do this job. No matter what the consequences."  
Ryan: "…"  
Ryan's Dad: "What about you, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Well, I…"  
Jeff: "Oh don't tell me you're backing out now! We're only here because of you!"  
Ryan: "Look, have we done anything to slow them down! Not really."  
Jeff: "Well, we just need to use our full power, that's all!"  
Ryan: "We have been fighting at full power this whole time. LaserMan knew that, and that's why he let me live last time … he knows we can't pose any more of a threat to them."  
Damon: "Maybe there's some other reason…"  
Ryan: "I'm open to suggestions, guys."  
Jeff, Karl & Damon: "…"  
Ryan: "Exactly. There's probably even more Darkloids that we haven't seen yet. The odds are against us."  
Karl: "So you're backing out on everyone?!"  
Ryan: "I never said that! All I'm saying is … it doesn't look like we can pull this off…"  
Ryan's Dad: "But have you forgotten Ryan? That's why we're sending you to the other dimension."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Damon: "To find the 'Goddess of Light', remember?"  
Ryan: "Like one person's going to make a difference."  
Karl: "Hey, you made a big difference. More than the rest of us combined!"  
Jeff: "Exactly. We don't even know what powers this person has, but I can bet they're just as good as yours!"  
Damon: "See, the point we're trying to get across here is that we're standing by you all the way, no matter what, and that you shouldn't give up either."  
Ryan: "Guys…"

The SciLab alarm goes off.

Ryan's Dad: "Status!"  
Speaker: "Darkloid activity in the industrial district. Transmitting live video feed to monitor."

The screen lights up, and shows BurnerMan and BubbleMan at the factory. BurnerMan is still cutting through the door.

Damon: "Wow, BurnerMan cutting through that must be as easy as cutting though butter!"  
Karl: "I bet that's easier for him to do than steal candy from a baby!"  
Ryan: "Um, yeah … okay?"  
Jeff: "So, what's at this factory?"  
Ryan's Dad: "A special metal we mined a while ago. Researchers discovered it has the ability to withstand DarkPower, and can compress a massive amount of Dark Ore even into a small space."  
Jeff: "So that's why they're after it! They must need it to compress Dark Ore for some reason!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Okay, I'm sending Ryan and Damon on this mission."  
Damon: "Roger! Let's go Ryan!"

Damon starts to leave, Ryan just stands there.

Damon: "Ryan, you okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Damon leaves, Ryan slowly follows after him.

Ryan: _"Maybe they're right … but I have no reason to fight these guys … do I?"_

…To Be Continued.


	48. Seek Out the Rare Metal Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 47: Seek Out the Rare Metal Part 2**

Back at the industrial district…

BurnerMan: "Almost through … got it!"

The door falls to the ground.

BubbleMan: "Finally, blub! Now let's grab the Rare Metal and get outta here!"  
CS Damon: "Not a chance!"  
BurnerMan: "What now?"

CS Damon and CS Ryan fly down with their jetpacks.

BurnerMan: "Oh, it's just this guy. You're no rival of mine."  
CS Damon: "Doesn't matter! It's my job to take you down! You're both under SciLab arrest!"  
BurnerMan: "And who's gonna take me in? You?! What a joke!"  
CS Damon: "Grr…"  
BurnerMan: "Hey look! Ryan's here too! This might not have been a waste after all!"  
CS Ryan: "To quote you BurnerMan, 'You're no rival of mine.'"  
BubbleMan: "Let me at him! He's gonna pay for last time, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "Sorry, but you deserved the Team Rocket treatment last time."  
BubbleMan: "Thanks to you, we learned what 'discount fertilizer' really is!"  
CS Damon: "'Discount fertilizer'?"  
CS Ryan: 'Oh, so that's what that stink is! You landed in horse crap!"  
BubbleMan: "That's it! Lemme at him!"

BurnerMan grabs BubbleMan and pulls him back.

BurnerMan: "Look, I'm the one who's gonna fight Ryan. Not you. Got that?!"

BurnerMan tosses BubbleMan away into the building.

BurnerMan: 'Grab that Rare Metal already!"  
BubbleMan: "I'm going. I'm going…"  
CS Damon: "Ryan, I'm going after BubbleMan, okay? You deal with BurnerMan!"

CS Damon runs into the building after BubbleMan.

BurnerMan: "So, just you and me now!"  
CS Ryan: "I thought I said I have no reason to fight you. I'm outta here."  
BurnerMan: "So what? You're just gonna walk out on your friend?"  
CS Ryan: "…Damon's fine. He can handle you two himself."

CS Ryan tries to leave, but BurnerMan fires a flame attack right past CS Ryan's head.

BurnerMan: "What's up with you? Bad day? Don't go walking out on me!"  
CS Ryan: "…That's none of your business!"

CS Ryan quickly turns around and fires his arm cannon at BurnerMan. BurnerMan quickly dodges the blast.

BurnerMan: "That it! _This is what I was waiting for! That's it, Ryan. Use all your anger, and show me what kind of an opponent you really can be!_ Hey! That all you got, or are you out of fuel!?"  
CS Ryan: "Just shut up! FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires a massive energy blast at BurnerMan, knocking him away. BurnerMan quickly recovers and gets back up.

BurnerMan: "Come on, kid! You can do better!"

Inside the factory…

CS Damon: "It's pitch black .. .where'd that coward go!?"

CS Damon hears a noise to his right.

CS Damon: 'Gotcha!"

CS Damon quickly fires a blast in the direction of the noise. BubbleMan runs out of the dark corner.

BubbleMan: "Hey, that hurt! …Huh?"

CS Damon draws his sword and points it right at BubbleMan's neck.

CS Damon: "You're coming with me."  
BubbleMan: "Sorry, got other plans. Gotta re-attempt stealing candy from that baby, blub!"

BubbleMan disappears faster than CS Damon could swing at him with his sword.

CS Damon: "Damn it! Coward! … wait, Ryan!"

CS Damon begins to run out of the building.

BurnerMan: _"Damn it! I need him to fight at full power! Huh?"_

CS Damon runs out of the factory.

BurnerMan: _"Just what I needed! _Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan fires a powerful fire blast at CS Damon.

CS Damon: "Gaah!"

The ground CS Damon's standing on explodes, and knocks him out.

CS Ryan: "Damon!"  
BurnerMan: "So, what now?"  
CS Ryan: "You … you'll pay for that!"  
BurnerMan: _"Just what I wanted! Use you rage! Use the power of the God of Destruction and give me a real fight!"  
_CS Ryan: 'Grrrr … Emotion Program-"  
Bass: "Ryan, wait!"  
CS Ryan: "What now?!"  
Bass: "BurnerMan's got you all riled up. If you use your Emotion program, you'll go out of control!"  
CS Ryan: "I'll be fine! Now let me do it!"  
Bass: "…Fine…"  
CS Ryan: "Emotion Program – Activate!"

Suddenly, the NetNavi mark on CS Ryan's armor begins to glow, and he's surrounded by a purple aura.

BurnerMan: _"Is this the power of the God of Destruction? No, something's enhancing it!"  
_CS Ryan: "DarkBlast!"

CS Ryan fires an enormous blast of dark energy from his hand, blasting BurnerMan into the factory wall. The blast actually goes right through BurnerMan himself.

BurnerMan: "Gaaah!!"

BurnerMan falls to the ground, his chest bleeding.

CS Ryan: "Yaaaahh!"

CS Ryan teleports right up to BurnerMan, and grabs him by his neck.

BurnerMan: "See? Told you that you could use your anger…"  
CS Ryan: "Shut up about my anger!"

CS Ryan throws BurnerMan into the air.

CS Ryan: "DarkBuster!"

CS Ryan fires a dark blast at BurnerMan, blowing him away into the sky. After a while, BurnerMan crashes into the ground.

BurnerMan: "Damn it…"

BurnerMan teleports away.

CS Ryan (gasping): "Damn him…"

CS Damon struggles to get up.

CS Damon: "Ryan, you okay?"

The dark aura around CS Ryan disappears.

CS Ryan: "Ugh…"

CS Ryan crashes to the ground, unconscious.

CS Damon: "Damn it! Ryan!"

Inside the factory…

PlantMan: "Guess they were enough of a distraction…"

PlantMan breaks open a safe and grabs a small box inside it.

PlantMan: "At last … the Rare Metal. Now my DarkPower project can finally be completed.

PlantMan teleports away.

Later, at SciLab…

Ryan: "What the?!"

Ryan falls out a hospital bed.

Ryan: "Ow…"  
Ryan's Dad: "Looks like you finally woke up…"  
Ryan: "Huh? Dad?! What happened?"  
Ryan's Dad: 'You activated the Emotion Program, didn't you?"  
Ryan: "Well, yeah. But I didn't have a choice…"  
Ryan's Dad: "Reckless…"  
Ryan: "What was that?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "We almost lost you because of that! You've been out cold for a whole day!"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "That program si meant to be extremely powerful, but it drains your energy just as rapidly as it gives it to you. You didn't need it to fight BurnerMan."  
Ryan: "But I…"  
Ryan's Dad: "Look, just rest on it a bit, okay? And try to think about your actions a bit further in the future, okay?"

Ryan's Dad leaves.

Ryan: "…Bass?"  
Bass: "Yeah?"  
Ryan: "I … should have listened to you. I shouldn't have used the Emotion Program. You and Dad both told me it was dangerous, but I didn't listen. Sorry…"  
Bass: "Don't sweat it. It was a learning experience nonetheless."  
Ryan: "Thanks."  
Bass: "Now, get some rest. You haven't fully recovered yet."  
Ryan: "Sure. G'night."

…To Be Continued.


	49. Duel on a Whole New Level Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 48: Duel on a Whole New Level Part 1**

Later, at SciLab…

Ryan: "Ugh, I'm so bored!"  
Jeff: "Then play a video game. Play Halo with Karl and me."  
Ryan: "Not a chance. You disable the Scorpion tank every time because you think I screen cheat with it!"  
Jeff: "It's not just that. We've come to realize that in Halo, Ryan plus vehicle equals we're all fucking dead."  
Ryan: "Fine then…"

Damon bursts into the room yelling and swinging a flyer in his hand.

Damon: "Hey guys! Check this out! There's a new game shop in town!"  
Ryan: "…Whatever."  
Damon: "Hey, you're coming. Regardless of anything that happens."  
Ryan: "Man, I wish a Darkloid could show up right now. Jeff, anything on the radar?"  
Jeff: "Nope. Nothin'."  
Ryan: "Damn it…"  
Damon: "Okay, we're going!"  
Ryan: "Jeff, please don't let me go alone with this guy!"  
Jeff: "Fine, Karl and I'll come along. Might as well check out the Dungeons & Dragons stuff."

Later, at the game shop…

Ryan: "Holy crap, this place is humongous!"

Damon: "Yep. 3 stories of gaming goodness! Video games, card games, board games, you name it!"  
Jeff: "Yeah, I'm leaving now."  
Karl: "Me too."  
Ryan: "Wait, what?!"  
Jeff: "Need to find the D&D stuff. Later!"

Jeff and Karl run into the store.

Ryan (smacks his face): "Damn it…!"  
Damon: "Okay, now for the real reason we're here…"  
Ryan: "Huh…?"  
Damon: "We're checking out the Duel Monsters cards!"  
Ryan (anime fall): "Is that the only reason!?"  
Damon: "Yep. We're gonna upgrade our Decks!"  
Ryan: "Nuh-uh. No way! My Deck's fine the way it is!"  
Damon: "No it's not. Come on!"

Damon grabs Ryan and starts dragging him into the store.

Ryan: _"I can't upgrade my Deck .. not until I find that card again…"_

Inside the store…

Damon: "Hey Ryan, check out these 'Cyberdark' monster cards! They'd work with your dragon cards!"  
Ryan: "Whatever."  
Damon: "Sheesh, you're no help. I'm gonna look at these new 'Crystal Beast' cards."  
Ryan: "They got more of those?"  
Damon: "Yeah, they're called 'Advanced Crystal Beasts'. Pretty unique."  
Ryan: "Whatever. I'm going to check out the Duel Stadiums."

As Ryan walks away, a figure in a trench coat appears in the corner and eyes the 'Advanced Crystal Beast' cards that Damon's looking at.

Later, on the 3rd level of the store, Ryan looks at the Dueling Stadium.

Damon: "Hey, Ryan! Wait up!"  
Ryan: "What now?"  
Damon: "I have another activity to do."  
Ryan: "Really, Damon? You dragged me to the store in the first place. Do you mind sharing with the class?"  
Damon: "No, it's a secret."  
Ryan: "Okay, no Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Quotes, got it?"  
Damon: "Fine, I'll get to business. You know the next World Championship is coming up."  
Ryan: "Yeah, in like 10 months."  
Damon: "Shut up."  
Ryan: "…"  
Damon: "Either way, we need to be prepared for the Regionals."  
Ryan: "Yeah, well I'm perfectly fine. My Deck doesn't need any changes."  
Damon: "I beg to differ. Since we're the world champs, both our Decks have been reviewed in countless magazines. All our combos and strategies have been read by the general public. We need to change our Decks to avoid being challenged to a massive load of counter-Decks!"  
Ryan: "You're getting paranoid. Our Decks are too good to lose, even like that."  
Damon: "Yeah right. I heard about that Duel with Andy. A single 'Dimensional Fissure' cripples your Deck's lead monster. That's pretty pathetic."  
Ryan: "Humph! And when did you hear about that one?"  
Damon: "You just don't understand, do you? I won't have you teaming up with me with such an archaic Deck!"  
Ryan: "It's not archaic! …You don't know how much this Deck really means to me. It was because of this Deck … that I was able to win my first Duels … that I was able to team up with you for the World Championships … that I was able to get the 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' card … and more importantly than that, it helped me get confident enough in my abilities as a Duelist. I can't just throw away those memories like that!"  
Damon: "Get your head out of the past and think about your future for a change!"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Damon: "I'm not telling you to just throw away your Deck and get a new one, Just to modify your old one!"  
Ryan: "Not good enough for me…"  
Damon: "Well, if you think it's that good, why don't you prove it then."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Damon: "Duel my new Deck and prove that your old one isn't just year-old junk!"  
Ryan: "Fine. I expected as much since we're in a Dueling Stadium anyways."

Both Ryan and Damon walk up to the opposite sides of the Dueling Stadium and activate the holo-projectors. They each place their Decks on the game board.

Ryan & Damon: "Game On!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 8000)

Damon: "Senior Decks first!"  
Ryan: "Shut it!" (Draws.) "I place one monster face-down, and I throw down a trap card as well. That's all, for now."  
Damon: "Hmph."  
Ryan: "Damon, you CAN give up you know."  
Damon: "I don't need to! It won't take much for my brand-new Deck to crush your dried-out pile of dragon cards!" (Draws.) "Let's start with an old favourite, 'Pot of Greed'! This allows me to add two cards from the top of my Deck straight to my hand. Then I summon 'Spell Striker' (ATK 600 / DEF 200)!"  
Ryan: "And that does…?"  
Damon: "See, you need to check out some new cards so you're not left I the dark, CS."  
Ryan: "Don't call me that!"  
Damon: "Whatever. If we can get back on topic here … I can Special Summon 'Spell Striker' by removing a Spell card in my Graveyard from play. 'Pot of Greed' will do nicely."  
Ryan: "So what. 600 Attack points won't do you much good."  
Damon: "Patience. Now I add 'Axe of Despair' to my warrior, giving it an additional 1000 points!"  
Ryan: "And I thought you said this was a new Deck. The only new thing is that 'Spell Striker'!"  
Damon: "You can't have too much of a good thing, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Exactly the argument for keeping my old Deck…"  
Damon: "Whatever. Now it's time to witness 'Spell Striker's' special power, a direct attack!"

'Spell Striker' attacks Ryan directly.

(LP: Ryan: 6400 / Damon: 8000)

Ryan: "Ugh…"  
Damon: "Had enough?"  
Ryan: "Not likely!" (Draws.) _"Not what I wanted. I needed him to attack my monster so I could spring my Trap card. But I think I can make up for it._ I Flip Summon my monster, 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' (ATK 800 / DEF 500)"  
Damon: _"What?! I thought it was a 'Masked Dragon', like always!"  
_Ryan: "Oh please. It's the same Deck, but I won't play it the same way! I evolve my 'Chick' into the full-grown 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)"  
Damon: "Hmph."  
Ryan: "Red-Eyes', Inferno Fire Blast attack!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' attacks and destroys 'Spell Striker' with a massive fireball.

Ryan: "Wait, something's wrong! Why didn't you take any damage?!"  
Damon: "Whoops. Forgot to mention 'Spell Striker's' secondary effect. When he's destroyed, I don't take Battle Damage."  
Ryan: "Yeah, make sure to tell me next time. One card face-down and I'm done."  
Damon: (Draws.) "Check this out! Activate "Call fo the Mummy'! And since I have no monsters on my field, I can summon 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000)"  
Ryan: "I thought this was a new Deck. It's the same Zombie crap as last time!"  
Damon: "But this isn't! Now for 'Fiend's Sanctuary'! it summons a 'Metal Fiend Token' (ATK 0 / DEF 0) to my field, and I'll be Tributing it right away for 'Summoned Skull' (ATK 2500 / DEF 1200)! Now, 'Despair', wreck that dragon!"

'Despair from the Dark' destroys 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon' with a claw attack.

(LP: Ryan: 6000 / Damon: 8000)

Ryan: "Go! Trap card! 'Option Hunter'! Now I gain Life Points equal to my destroyed 'Red-Eyes's' Attack points!"

(LP: Ryan: 8400 / Damon: 8000)

Damon: "That means nothing! 'Summoned Skull', Lightning Strike!"

'Summoned Skull' crashes a massive lightning bolt down on Ryan.

Ryan: "Gaaah!"

(LP: Ryan: 5900 / Damon: 8000)

Damon: "Nice try, CS. One card face-down. And I'm done."  
Ryan: "Fine. My go!" (Draws.) _"This'll work … _I activate 'Change of Heart'! I'll be taking your 'Summoned Skull'!"  
Damon: "Why take the weaker monster?"  
Ryan: "So I can make it stronger! Go, 'Dragon's Mirror'! Now I'll fuse your 'Summoned Skull' with the 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon' in my Graveyard, creating … 'Black Skull Dragon'! (ATK 3200 / DEF 2500) Now use Molten Fireball on 'Despair from the Dark'!"  
Damon: "Not quite! Activate 'Zero Gravity'! Now our monsters go to Defense mode! They'll be no attacking here!"  
Ryan: "Damn. Go.  
Damon: (Draws.) "'Despair', switch to Attack mode!"  
Ryan: _"This isn't good! His monster's got 2800 ATK, and mine has 2500 DEF! I walked right into it!"  
_Damon: "Go, destroy 'Black Skull Dragon'!"

'Despair from the Dark' destroys 'B. Skull Dragon' with a claw attack.

Damon: "Ryan, if you really think you can beat me, you're going to have to step up your game, and quick. Or I'll leave you in the dust!"

…To Be Continued.


	50. Duel on a Whole New Level Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 49: Duel on a Whole New Level Part 2**

Back in the Duel…

(LP: Ryan: 5900 / Damon: 8000)

Damon: "Face it Ryan. You can't win."

Ryan: _"No. I HAVE to win! My Deck has to stay the same … so when I get that card back, it can go right where it belongs…"  
_Damon: "I've been wondering, why won't you change your Deck?"  
Ryan: "Promise you won't laugh…?"  
Damon: "Fine."  
Ryan: "It's for when I get my 'Serpent Night Dragon' card back…"  
Damon: "Your … HAHAHA!"  
Ryan: "HEY!"  
Damon: "A crappy Normal Monster? Is that it!?"  
Ryan: "You don't know how important that card is to me! It was the first card I ever got!"  
Damon: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "Back a long time ago, before I even met you … Dad gave me that card. He said it was special, saying that I shouldn't lose it. It was special. So special that holo-projectors wouldn't even show the card unless I was the one who played it! …Later, he took it from me. And ever since I've never seen that card again…"  
Damon: "A card that only you could activate…"  
Ryan: "It's kind of stupid, but I always kept a spot in my Deck for it. Even though 'Slifer' filled up the spot, when I get back 'Serpent Night Dragon', it's going right back where it belongs. Then I'll consider changing my Deck. I don't want it to change until I get that card back…"  
Damon: "Well, you should give up. If you're Dad still had it, he would've returned it to you already."  
Ryan: "I guess…"  
Damon: "Back to the Duel at hand, it's your move."  
Ryan: "…Sure." (Draws.) _"Hmm, I need a strategy here, and fast. He's got 1 'Despair from the Dark (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000) out… _First, I'll use my 'Pot of Greed' Spell, so I get 2 cards! Now I activate 3 copies of 'Precious Cards from Beyond', so if I Tribute a monster, I draw 2 cards, for each 'Precious Cards' on my field! Next u, 'Graceful Charity'! Draw 3, and toss 'Armed Dragon LV3' and 'Horus LV4'. Now I use 'Monster Reborn' and revive 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) and chain it with 'Inferno Reckless Summon'! So I'll summon 2 more!"  
Damon: "You do realize, I can summon 2 copies of my monster too!"

Ryan summons 2 more 'Armed Dragon LV3' cards, and Damon plays 2 more 'Despair from the Dark'.

Ryan: "Now, for the overkill! I tribute all 3 'Armed Dragons' and summon 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (ATK X000 / DEF X000)!

The entire stadium shakes, and 'Slifer' is summoned to the field.

Ryan: "You're going down now! All 3 copies of 'Precious Cards from Beyond' activate, and now my hand goes from zero to six, and 'Slifer the Sky Dragon's' Attack Points rise to 6000!"  
Damon: _"Damn it! And I don't have 'Obelisk' in my hand!"  
_Ryan: "Time to make a nice dent in your Life Points, like what you did to me! 'Slifer', Thunder Force Attack!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' charges a massive energy ball in its mouth and fires it and one of the 'Despair from the Darks' on Damon's field, obliterating it.

Damon: "Gaaahhh!"

(LP: Ryan: 5900 / Damon: 4800)

Ryan: "How was that? You want some more!?"  
Damon: "It's not over! (Draws.) I switch my 'Despairs' to Defense mode, and throw 2 cards face-down. I'm done."  
Ryan: 'Who's playing a defensive now, huh?" (Draws.) "First, I'll use 'Mystical Space Typhoon'! So I'll take a guess and destroy the card on the right!"  
Damon: "Damn it! There goes 'Mirror Force'!"  
Ryan: "Now 'Slifer', obliterate another crappy zombie on his field!"  
Damon: "Sorry, but it's the end of the road now!"

'Slifer' charges another blast and fires it.

Damon: "Final Trap card, 'Magic Cylinder'!"  
Ryan: "Shit, no!"  
Damon: "Your monster's attack just got reflected, right back at you!"  
Ryan: "Crap!"

(LP: Ryan: 0 / Damon: 4800)

Ryan: "It's … done?"  
Damon: "In the end, it went right down to luck…"  
Ryan: "I'm going home. See ya later."

Ryan walks away.

Damon: "Ryan…"

Above them, the man in the trench coat watches them.

???: "Don't worry. Soon, the Crystal Corporation will have your Egyptian God cards…"

…To Be Continued.


	51. The Crystal Corporation

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 50: The Crystal Corporation**

Late that night at the game store, an explosion occurs, then a crowd of thieves run out of the building.

The next morning, at SciLab…

Ryan: "Bored again! Bored! Bored! Bored!"  
Damon: "Yeah, this really is the dumps…"

They get a phone call.

Jeff: "I got it. Hello? Yeah, Damon, it's foe you. Children's card games are your forte, anyway."  
Damon: "Hello? …yeah …. Yeah … yeah … uh-huh …. Got it. Okay, thanks, bye."  
Ryan: "Well?"  
Damon: "Guess what. The game shop we were at yesterday was robbed."  
Ryan: "So what? That shouldn't even fall under our category."  
Damon: "It falls under mine, actually."  
Jeff: "How come?"  
Damon: "The crime was perpetrated by a criminal ring known as the Crystal Corporation. It used to be a specialized terrorist group, but when it's leader died, its successor converted it into what is today, a feared group that specializes in obtaining rare Duel Monsters cards through 'illegal' means."  
Ryan: "So they broke in?"  
Damon: "Yep."  
Ryan: "Meh. Might as well check it out."

Later, Ryan and Damon arrive at the game shop.

Damon: "I'm going to talk to the shop owner, okay?"  
Ryan: "Sure. I'll just wait here."

Damon walks away.

Ryan: "…"  
Bass: "You okay? You're not running your mouth?"  
Ryan: "Same with you. You haven't said a word for like, 3 chapters."  
Bass: "Yeah, I know…"

Damon returns.

Damon: "Get this Ryan. The only cards stolen were cards that are related to Cyberdark and Crystal Beast monsters, including those Advanced Crystal Beasts!"  
Ryan: "…So?"  
Damon: "What do you mean, 'so'?"  
Ryan: "They're just cards. Can't they be reprinted?"  
Damon: "Not these ones! They're unique."  
Ryan: "Fine then."  
Damon: "I have something else to check out. See you in a bit."

Damon leaves again.

Ryan: "…"

Suddenly, an arrow shoots at Ryan from the sky and lands in the ground beside him.

Ryan: "What the hell?!"

Ryan grabs the arrow. It has a note attached to it.

Ryan: "Hmm, let's see … hey, this is from the Crystal Corporation too! It says: 'Come to the abandoned warehouse if you want her back. Get ready for a duel.' It even gave me a map. But … who is this girl mentioned in the note?"  
Bass: "I don't think it matters. It's from the Crystal Corp. I'm pretty sure they mean business!"  
Ryan: "Right. Let's check it out."  
Bass: "Shouldn't we tell Damon?"  
Ryan: "Nah. We shouldn't let this bother him."

Ryan runs off in the direction of the warehouse. About 10 minutes later, he arrives there and heads inside.

Ryan: "Hello? Anyone here?"  
???: "Welcome."

A cloaked man jumps down from the rafters.

Ryan: "I bet you're the one who sent the note!"  
???: "Precisely. You may call me Klemenkin. I am a Duelist Assassin hired by the Crystal Corporation to take your Egyptian God card by force!"  
Ryan: "Right then. One question. Who's the person this note is talking about?"  
Klemenkin: "I'll tell you, if you can defeat me!"  
Ryan: "Fine. We'll play by your game."

A trap door opens to Ryan's right and a massive holo-Dueling stadium rises from the ground.

Klemenkin: "We shall wage our battle here."  
Ryan: "Fine with me."

Back at the card shop…

Damon: "Okay, where did Ryan go? Zero, scan for Bass's signal."  
Zero: "No good! We're being blocked!"  
Damon: "What?!"

And in a hidden location.

???: "Finally, after Klemenkin does his job, I'll have the first God card!"  
???: "Stuart, are you sure we should really be doing this?"  
Retsu: "My name is Retsu! Got that, Meta!"  
Meta: "My name is not Meta. It's Mike. Could you please stop with these stupid codenames?"  
Retsu: "No!"  
Meta: "Ugh…"  
Retsu: "Once I have Slifer, then I'll go after Obelisk, and then, I'll have them cough up the whereabouts of the third God card!"

…To Be Continued.


	52. Duel with the Assassin Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 51: Duel With the Assassin Part 1**

Damon: "Damn it! Where'd Ryan go?"

And inside the warehouse…

Ryan: "Well, are we going to duel or are we just gonna stand here? People were waiting for this chapter!"  
Klemenkin: "I felt like stalling them for a while."  
Ryan: "Oh that's nice. Piss off the readers, why don'tcha?"  
Klemenkin: "Fine. You start."  
Ryan: "You're pretty nice for an assassin." (Draws.) "I'll start with my 'Masked Dragon' in Attack mode! (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) And I'll throw down a face-down! And that's my start."  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) "I'll begin with 'Double Summon'! This Spell card allows me to perform two Normal Summons this turn, and I'll summon 'Double Coston' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1650) and 'Skull Descovery Knight' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1800). Now my knight, attack his dragon!"

'Skull Descovery Knight' pierces its lance through 'Masked Dragon', destroying it.

(LP: Ryan: 7500 / Klemenkin: 8000)

Ryan: "Now I activate 'Masked Dragon's' effect, so now I…"  
Klemenkin: "No point. 'Skull Descovery Knight' is instantly Tributed when a monster's effect is activated, negating the effect. You won't get a new monster now!"  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Klemenkin: "'Double Coston', direct attack!"

'Double Coston' tackles Ryan.

(LP: Ryan: 5800 / Klemenkin: 8000)

Klemenkin: "I now set one card and end my turn."  
Ryan: _"For an assassin, he doesn't talk like one…_" (Draws.) "Time to get serious! I summon 'Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800 / DEF 500) and then I'm Tributing it right away for my 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)

Klemenkin: (smirk)

Ryan: "'Red-Eyes', Inferno Fire Blast!"  
Klemenkin: "I chain with 'Kunai with Chain', switching your 'Red-Eyes Dragon' to Defense mode, and giving my monster an additional 500 Attack points!"  
Ryan: "Damn it! Oh well, one face-down and that should do. _I hope._"  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) "I summon 'Zombyra the Dark' (ATK 2100 / DEF 500). Attack!"  
Ryan: "Go, 'Negate Attack'! You might as well just end your turn!"  
Klemenkin: "I'll play a face-down."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Alright, now where was I? Oh yeah, your total destruction! 'Red-Eyes', back to Attack mode, and nuke that 'Zombyra'! Inferno Fire Blast!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' blasts 'Zombyra the Dark' with a fireball.

(LP: Ryan: 5800 / Klemenkin: 7700)

Ryan: "All I can do."  
Klemenkin: "Too bad." (Draws.) I activate my Trap card. The Continuous Trap 'Skull Zoma', which is in fact a Trap monster!" (ATK 1800 / DEF 500)  
Ryan: "So what, it's gotta go in Defense mode anyways. You should have played it last turn if you expect to attack with it."  
Klemenkin: "But that's not my intention…"  
Ryan: "Huh? It's not?"  
Klemenkin: "Allow me to introduce one of my most powerful monsters! I Tribute 'Skull Zoma' and 'Double Coston', and by using 'Coston's' effect, it counts as a double Tribute, so my 'three' monsters can be used to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroute'!" (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000)  
Ryan: "What the hell is that thing?"  
Klemenkin: "The monster that will be your demise!"  
Ryan: "I'd like to see that."  
Klemenkin: "You ask for too much. Fine then, in that case, allow me to show you a sampling of its power! 'Wicked Dreadroute', use your special ability! Weaken his monster!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' gets hit with a dark energy wave, decreasing its points by half.

Ryan: "What the?! His points just split!"  
Klemenkin: "That's 'Dreadroute's' effect. He cuts the Attack and Defense points of all other monsters on the field in half!"  
Ryan: "Damn it!"  
Klemenkin: "'Dreadroute', annihilate his dragon! Darkness Force!"

'The Wicked Dreadroute' crushes 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 3000 / Klemenkin: 7700)

Klemenkin: "Give up."  
Ryan: "I think you know as well as I do … that I won't!" (Draws.) "I … play a monster face-down."  
Klemenkin: "Is that all? I expected a World Champ to do much better, even under pressure!"  
Ryan: "Grr…"  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) "I play 1 face-down, then attack with 'Dreadroute'!"

'The Wicked Dreadroute' destroys the face-down monster.

Ryan: "Too bad! You destroyed 'Troop Dragon' (ATK 700 / DEF 800), so I get to summon another to defend me!"  
Klemenkin: "…"  
Ryan: "I'll take it that you're done." (Draws.) "Another face-down monster. _I need to turn this around!"  
_Klemenkin: (Draws.) "'Dreadroute', attack his face-down!"

'The Wicked Dreadroute' destroys the face-down monster.

Ryan: "Another 'Troop Dragon', so now I have two on my field!"  
Klemenkin: "About to be none! Activate 'Raigeki'!"  
Ryan: "You have THAT card!?"

'Raigeki' showers down lightning bolts on the two 'Troop Dragons' and destroys them.

Klemenkin: "I end."  
Ryan: "And I go!" (Draws.) "What do you know, the GX anime favourite, 'Pot of Greed'! So I get to draw two new cards! And one of them is 'Monster Reborn'! And I summon back 'Masked Dragon', and chain it with 'Inferno Reckless Summon'! So I can summon 2 more!"  
Klemenkin: "But I get to select a monster and summon two more copies of it as well."  
Ryan: "Think again! 'The Wicked Dreadroute' can't be Special Summoned! And I bet you don't even have two more of them anyways."  
Klemenkin: "Grr…"  
Ryan: "Gotcha! Activate 'Precious Cards from Beyond', and now, a triple Tribute! All three 'Masked Dragons', see ya! And say hello to the pride of my Deck, the Egyptian God 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' appears with an earth-shaking appearance.

Ryan: "And with that summon, 'Precious Cards' gives me two more cards! So now I have a 6000 Attack point 'Slifer'! I'll play a face-down and end for now."  
Klemenkin: "That card won't help you. It's still decreased to 3000 Attack points from my card's effect. Now 'Dreadroute', destroy 'Slifer', for good!"  
Ryan: "And that's where you're done! Activate Quick-Play Spell, 'Shrink'! Now your monster's weakened to 2000 points, and 'Slifer's' stronger now!"  
Klemenkin: "Damn it!"

Ryan: "'Slifer'! Thunder Force!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' fires a massive blast of lightning, destroying 'The Wicked Dreadroute'.

(LP: Ryan: 3000 / Klemenkin: 6700)

Ryan: "And there goes that nuisance!"  
Klemenkin: "_It's all for naught, Ryan. I still have two more Wicked God monsters, to take down yours!"_

..To Be Continued.


	53. Duel with the Assassin Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 52: Duel With an Assassin Part 2**

Klemenkin: "You pay for destroying my Wicked God monster."  
Ryan: "Just finish your turn."  
Klemenkin: "I play 1 monster face-down, and 1 card face-down as well. Your turn."  
Ryan: _"He called it a Wicked God monster … I wonder why?" _(Draws.) "'Slifer', blast his face-down monster!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' destroys a face-down 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress'. (ATK 800 / DEF 2200)

Ryan: "I'm done."  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) "I do exactly what I did last turn. 1 monster face-down, and 1 card face-down."  
Ryan: "That's boring." (Draws) "'Slifer, let's do it again! Thunder Force attack!"

'Slifer' destroys a face-down 'Cyber Jar'.

Klemenkin: "Right into my trap! 'Cyber Jar' destroys 'Slifer'!"  
Ryan: "I don't think so! I activate 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', removing 'Slifer' from the game for this turn!"  
Klemenkin: "Whatever. We draw five cards anyway, and summon all Level 4 or lower monsters."  
Ryan: "I summon 'Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000), 'Luster Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600), 'Exploder Dragon' (ATK 1000 / DEF 0), and 'Sangan' (ATK 1000 / DEF 600), all in Attack mode!"  
Klemenkin: "I summon 'Zombyra the Dark' (ATK 2100 / DEF 500), 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' (ATK 800 / DEF 2200), and Double Coston (ATK 1700 / DEF 1650), all in Defense."  
Ryan: "'Luster Dragon', destroy 'Double Coston'!"

'Luster Dragon' destroys 'Double Coston'.

Ryan: "I'll set 1 face down and end my turn. And 'Slifer comes back now."  
Klemenkin: "I activate the Field Spell, 'Mystic Plasma Zone', giving all DARK Attribute monsters on the field a boost of 500 ATK, and decreasing their DEF by 400. Now I activate another 'Skull Zoma', and with that new Trap monster, along with 'Zombyra' and 'Gear Golem', I'll Tribute all three and summons 'The Wicked Eraser'!"  
Ryan: "Another Wicked monster! Wait … that think looks just like 'Slifer'! And that 'Dreadroute' one looks like 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!"  
Klemenkin: "Exactly. The Wicked Gods are dark duplicates of the Egyptian God cards, developed to match them in combat. You have one God card, but I have three! There's no way I can lose! And now for 'Eraser's' effect. His power is determined by the number of cards on your field. You have 5 monsters and 1 face-down, and with 1000 points per card, that totals 6000 Attack points, plus 500 more from my Field Spell!"  
Ryan: "Uh-oh! I'm done."  
Klemenkin: "'Wicked Eraser', destroy 'Slifer'! Darkness Burst Breath!"

'The Wicked Eraser' attacks and destroys 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / Klemenkin: 6700)

Ryan: "You could have beaten me, you know. Why didn't you. You could have just attacked a different monster."  
Klemenkin: "I like watching my opponents suffer. There wouldn't be any fun in my job if I didn't!"  
Ryan: "Suit yourself! You're just giving me second chances, and you'll regret that!"  
Klemenkin: "Just make sure you hand your God card over to me."  
Ryan: "What?"  
Klemenkin: "I was hired to win your Egyptian God card."  
Ryan: "Whatever." (Draws.) "I Tribute 'Troop Dragon' and 'Exploder Dragon' and summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'! And that drops 'The Wicked Eraser's' Attack to 4500! And now, let's evolve 'Red-Eyes' further, by transforming it into the 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) I have 11 Dragon-type monsters in my Graveyard, so 11 x 300 + 500 from your field spell, and add it to the original Attack … and we have 6200 Attack points! 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon', attack 'The Wicked Eraser'!"

'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' destroys 'The Wicked Eraser'.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / Klemenkin: 5000)

Klemenkin: "Too bad. You triggered 'Eraser's' secondary effect, wiping every card off the field!"  
Ryan: "What?!"  
Klemenkin: "Back to square one."  
Ryan: "Not exactly. I add 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) to my hand using my destroyed 'Sangan's' effect."  
Klemenkin: "No matter." (Draws.) I set a monster face-down. Go."  
Ryan: "Gladly! I summon 'Armed Dragon LV3'! Attack!"

'Armed Dragon LV3' attacks the face-down 'Nimble Momonga' (ATK 1000 / DEF 100).

Ryan: "Darn. Now he summons 2 more 'Nimble' monsters, and gains 1000 Life points.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / Klemenkin: 6000)

Klemenkin: "Thank you for the gracious Life point gift. (Draws.) I set 1 card face-down."  
Ryan: "My go!" (Draws.) Now during my Standby Phase, I send 'Armed LV3' to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Armed Dragon LV5' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700), and then my face-down 'Level Up!' spell, which sends him up higher, to 'Armed Dragon LV7'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000) Now, I have to attack another 'Nimble'…"

'Armed Dragon LV7' attacks 'Nimble Momonga'.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / Klemenkin: 7000)

Ryan: "Fine, I set one face down and end my turn."  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) I activate 'Pot of Avarice' so I shuffle 'Skull Descovery Knight', two 'Double Coston' and two 'Zombyra the Dark' into my Deck, then I draw 2 cards. Now I activate 'Skull Zoma' along with 'Double Summon'. I summon 'Double Coston', then I Tribute 'Skull Zoma' and 'Coston' to summon 'The Wicked Avatar', the third Wicked God monster!" (ATK / DEF ????)  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Klemenkin: "Since 'Armed Dragon LV7' is the strongest monster out, 'The Wicked Avatar's' Attack power is 3400, because it still gains 500 points from 'Mystic Plasma Zone'. Now 'Wicked Avatar', attack 'Armed Dragon LV7'!"

'The Wicked Avatar' destroys 'Armed Dragon LV7'.

(LP: Ryan: 900 / Klemenkin: 7000)

Klemenkin: "Now 'Zoma' attacks you directly!"  
Ryan: "I activate my favourite Trap card, 'Shadow Spell'! Now your 'Zoma's unable to attack, and he loses 700 points as well! And that drops your 'Avatar's' points to 1700!"  
Klemenkin: "I end."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I activate 'Fissure', and it targets your 'Skull Zoma'! So bye-bye! I'll set a monster face-down."  
Klemenkin: (Draws.) I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light', so flip your face-down monster."  
Ryan: "Fine, it's 'Luster Dragon'" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600)  
Klemenkin: "Now my 'Avatar' has 2500 Atatck points. Attack!"

'The Wicked Avatar' attacks 'Luster Dragon' and destroys it.

Ryan: _"Alright, gotta make this count." _(Draws.) "I activate 'Level Modulation', and I summon 'Armed Dragon LV7'. The I'll Tribute him to summon the final evolution of the 'Armed Dragon' series, 'Armed Dragon LV10'! (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000) I'll chain that with 'Mystical Space Typhoon', and I'll destroy 'Swords Of Revealing Light'. After that, I'll discard 'Spear Dragon' to the Graveyard to activate 'Armed Dragon's' effect,d estroying 'The Wicked Avatar'!"  
Klemenkin: "Nooo!"  
Ryan: "'Armed Dragon LV10', attack him directly! Static Orb Thrust!"

'Armed Dragon LV10' attacks Klemenkin directly.

(LP: Ryan: 900 / Klemenkin: 4000)

Klemenkin: "I … I …"  
Ryan: "Eh?"

Klemenkin starts crying.

Ryan: "What the…?!"  
Klemenkin: "You beat them … all three of them … there's now ay I can beat you now. I … surrender."  
Ryan: (Anime fall!)

Suddenly, CS Damon bursts through the closed warehouse door with his Z Saber.

CS Damon: "There you are!"  
Ryan: "What took you!?"

Ryan hits CS Damon on the head.

Ryan: "I just had to deal with a Dueling assassin! And you're running around doing God-knows-what!"  
CS Damon: "For someone coming to rescue you, you're not being very grateful!"  
Ryan: "Rescue ME? You've got to be out of your mind! If anything, I'd be the one rescuing your ass! Next time you're fighting Darkloids, I might just not help you at all!"  
Klemenkin: "If I may interject…"  
Ryan & CS Damon: "WHAT?!"  
Klemenkin: "Er … um … you might want to get home quickly, Ryan."  
Ryan: "And why's that?"  
Klemenkin: "The Crystal Corporation needed a fallback plan in the event that I lost … they've planned a kidnapping."  
Ryan: "Oh crap … how far are these guys going to go just to get a few children's trading cards?"  
CS Damon: "Apparently this far."  
Ryan: "Nothing to worry about. Mom and Dad are out of town, so the only person at home is … Katy."  
CS Damon: "Your sister?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. We'd better go. Parents are gonna get pissed if something happens to here."

Ryan and CS Damon leave.

…To Be Continued.


	54. Crystal Corporation Break In!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 53: Crystal Corporation Break-In!**

Ryan slams open the front door of his house and runs in.

Ryan: "Katy! You here?"

No reply.

Ryan: "Oh no … the got here already!"  
Damon: "That's not good … oh well."

Ryan grabs Damon by the collar of his shirt.

Ryan: "What do you mean 'Oh well'!? That's my sister you're talking about! I may argue with her because she's a major pain in the ass, but I'll still save her nonetheless. You got that!?"  
Damon: "Fine."

Ryan puts Damon down. Soon after, he gets a phone call.

Ryan: "What now? Hello?"  
Klemenkin: "Ryan, it's me."  
Ryan: "What do you want?"  
Klemenkin: "By now, I assume that the Crystal Corporation has already come and gone. In that case, I've decided to give you the location of their hideout."  
Ryan: "Really? Where is it?"  
Klemenkin: "I'm sending the coordinates to your PET now. It's in a desolate mountain area to the west."  
Ryan: "The Rocky Mountains, I bet."  
Klemenkin: "Well duh. You can see those things all the way from Saskatchewan. But back to what I was talking about, you'll need your own transportation to get there. I can't help you with that."  
Ryan: "No problem. But … why are you helping us?"  
Klemenkin: "Simple. Because the head honcho is one giant asshole. You'll see what I mean soon enough."  
Ryan: "Alright, thanks!"

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "Well Damon, let's go!"  
Damon: "One question. How?"  
Ryan: "Idiot. Our CyberSuits, that's how!"  
Damon: "Right!"  
Ryan & Damon: "CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan and Damon both transform into their CyberSuit (CS) forms. They activate their jetpacks and fly off.

A few hours later…

CS Damon: "We're getting close to the coordinates…"  
CS Ryan: "Speaking of which … there it is!"

They both see a large black building camouflaged by the mountains.

CS Damon: "Quite a headquarters. They sure pulled all the stops here."  
CS Ryan: "You know, I've always wondered about that saying. It keeps sounding like it doesn't make any sense."

They both fly down.

Meanwhile, inside…

Meta: "We have intruders coming from the air!"  
Retsu: "What?! On the monitor!"  
Meta: "Got it … who the heck…?"  
Retsu: "What the hell are those two?! Nevermind, activate the perimeter defenses!"  
Meta: "Coming online … now!"

Outside…

Large turrets rise from under the ground.

CS Damon: "Oh shit! They've got turrets!"  
CS Ryan: "Outta the way!"

The turrets begin firing. They both jump out of the way, quickly arming their arm cannons.

CS Ryan: "TriBuster!"  
CS Damon: "ZeroBuster!"

They succeed in destroying all the turrets.

CS Damon: "Now for that door. Looks pretty tough. We're going to need more than conventional blasters."  
CS Ryan: "Dare I say, a team-up?"  
CS Damon: "Gladly!"  
CS Ryan & CS Damon: "BattleChips! Slasher, CustomSword, VariableSword, ProtoMan!"

Both of them hold four BattleChips in the air. They begin to glow.

CS Ryan & CS Damon: "Program Advance! 2xHero!"

CS Ryan and CS Damon arm themselves with an arm cannon and a sword, respectively. They unleash a barrage of laser blasts and shockwaves at the door, completely disintegrating it.

CS Damon: "Now that's teamwork!"  
CS Ryan: "Come on! No time to waste!"

They run into the building. Shortly after, they run into a smaller door. And not literally.

CS Ryan: "Last door. Let's take it down! BattleChip, GoldFist!

CS Ryan holds a BattleChip in his hand that morphs his fist into a large metal gold fist. He smashes down the door.

CS Ryan: "Alright, where are you!?"  
Retsu: "I'm impressed you made it this far."

The lights in the room turn on, revealing Retsu and Meta at the other side of the room, with a large Dueling Stadium in the center of the room.

Retsu: "I am Retsu, leader of the Crystal Corporation."  
CS Damon: "But they're just kids?"  
CS Ryan: "So you're that brat that inherited this syndicate from his father. You've got a lot of nerve, messing with me. Now where's my sister!?"  
Retsu: "From that remark, I'd assume that you're Ryan. And the other one must be Damon. Nice costumes, but I'm afraid that your sister's not here."  
Meta: "In fact, she never was."  
CS Ryan: "What do you mean?"  
Retsu: "I had an operative pay her just to stay out of the way, all the while you falling for a trick that made it look like she was kidnapped. And it was almost flawless, if only Klemenkin hadn't failed. Of course, it's hard to find good help these days…"  
CS Damon: "Whatever. At least we can do something else now. Take you two down, and your evil syndicate down with you!"  
Retsu: "Fine, but we're on my home turf, and we follow my rules. We shall Duel."  
CS Ryan: "I knew this stupid card game had something to do with it. Oh well, Damon, you go first."  
CS Damon: "Fine. I'll pummel the shit out of this guy!"  
Retsu: "Meta, you deal with him."  
Meta: "Fine."

Both CS Damon and Meta walk up to the Dueling arena.

CS Damon & Meta: "Duel!"

…To Be Continued.


	55. Enter the Dark World!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 54: Enter the Dark World! Damon vs. Meta**

CS Damon & Meta: "Duel!"

(LP: Damon: 8000 / Meta: 8000)

CS Damon: "Let's get this Duel started!" (Draws.) "I'll start this Duel by activating 'Sealed Gold Coffer'. This allows me to remove 1 card in my Deck from the game for two turns, and then I can add that card to my hand. I select my Egyptian God card, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000). I'll also play a face-down monster and end my turn. _My face-down 'D.D. Assailant' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1600) should make the start of this game a whole lot easier…"  
_Meta: "I'll start with 'Graceful Charity'. With it, I draw 3 cards, and I discard 2. Among the cards I discard, one of them is my 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1300), which is automatically summoned when discarded! Next I play 'Dark World Lightning'. By discarding 'Zure, Knight of Dark World' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500) I can destroy your face-down monster."

'D.D. Assailant' is destroyed.

Meta: "Now 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World', attack Damon directly!"

(LP: CS Damon: 6400 / Meta: 8000)

Meta: "I'll play 2 face-downs and end my turn."  
CS Damon: (Draws.) "I'll just throw a card face-down on the field."  
Meta: (Draws.) I activate 'Gateway to Dark World', as long as I don't summon any more this turn, I can summon 'Zure, Knight of Dark World' from my Graveyard."  
CS Damon: "And that's where this army gets blown away, by my 'Torrential Tribute' Trap! You triggered it with a summon, and now all the monsters on the field are wiped out! Sorry!"

Both of Meta's monsters are destroyed.

CS Damon: "Since you can't summon, I guess it's my turn." (Draws.) "First, I active my 'Call of the Mummy' Continuous Spell. As long as I have no monsters on my field, I can summon 1 Zombie-type monster from my hand once per turn. And since my field's empty, I'll summon 'Ryu Kokki'. (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) Then I'll summon 'Double Coston'. (ATK 1700 / DEF 1650) Then I'll attack with both of them!"

'Double Coston's' attack goes through, but 'Ryu Kokki' is destroyed.

(LP: CS Damon: 6400 / Meta: 6300)

CS Damon: "What the?!"  
Meta: "I chained with 'Sakuretsu Armor' Your 'Ryu Kokki's' gone back to the Graveyard where he belongs."  
CS Damon: "Darn it!"  
Meta: "My turn!" (Draws.) "I activate 'Dark World Dealings'. We each draw 1 card, then discard 1 card."  
CS Damon: "Fine. I discard 'Swords of Revealing Light'."  
Meta: "And I discard 'Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World' (ATK 2300 / DEF 1400), and its effect is triggered, so it's instantly summoned! Now attack 'Double Coston'!"

'Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World' attacks 'Double Coston'

(LP: CS Damon: 5800 / Meta: 6300)

Meta: "I'll play 1 face-down card and end my turn."  
CS Damon: (Draws.) "I'll throw this monster face-down. Go."  
Meta: (Draws.) "I play a second 'Dark World Dealings'. I discard 'Broww, Huntsman of Dark World'"(ATK 1400 / DEF 800)  
CS Damon: "I discard 'Gene-Warped Warwolf'" (ATK 2000 / DEF 100)  
Meta: "Thanks to my 'Huntsman's' effect, I draw one card." (Draws.) "Then I summon 'Zure, Knight of Dark World'. Attack!"

'Zure, Knight of Dark World' attacks CS Damon's face-down 'Cyber Jar'.

CS Damon: "Sorry, you tripped my 'Cyber Jar', and it destroys all monsters on the field!"

All the monsters on the field are destroyed.

CS Damon: "Next, we draw 5 cards, and summon all the Level 4 or lower monsters we drew."  
Meta: (Draws 5.) I summon: 'Sangan' (ATK 1000 / DEF 600) in defense, 'Beiige' in attack, (ATK 1600 / DEF 1300), and 'Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World' (ATK 300 / DEF 500) in defense."  
CS Damon: (Draws 5.) "Only one for me, 'Gene-Warped Warwolf' in Attack mode!"  
Meta: "I play one face-down, then I activate my 'Pot of Greed', so I draw two more cards." (Draws.) _"Damn! Still not good enough! _I end my turn."  
CS Damon: "Not lucky, huh?" (Draws.) I Tribute 'Gene-Warped Warwolf so I can summon 'Jinzo'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 1500) Next I'll place one card face-down and…"  
Meta: "I'll chain that with my face-down 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!"  
CS Damon: "Go ahead. The card I threw down WAS 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!"  
Meta: "Damn! I wasted it!"  
CS Damon: "'Jinzo', attack!"

'Jinzo' destroys 'Beiige'.

(LP: CS Damon: 5800 / Meta: 5500)

Meta: (Draws.) " I play 'Lightning Vortex', I discard 'Zure, Knight of Dark World' to destroy Jinzo! Then, I play 'Monster Reborn' and re-summon 'Goldd', then switch 'Sangan' to Attack mode'. Go! Double direct attack!"

(LP: CS Damon: 2500 / Meta: 5500)

CS Damon: (Draws.) "You asked for it! I play MY 'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Jinzo'! Next up is 'Pot of Avarice', I select 5 monsters from my Graveyard and send them back to my Deck, and then I draw 2. I send back: 'Cyber Jar', 'D.D. Assailant', 'Double Coston', and 2 'Gene-Warped Warwolf's." (Draw 2) "Nice! I activate 'Book of Life' to bring back 'Ryu Kokki', and removing 'Zure, Knight of Dark World' from your Graveyard in the process! Then one monster face-down, and I attack!"

'Jinzo' attacks 'Goldd' and 'Ryu Kokki' attacks 'Sangan'

(LP: CS Damon: 2500 / Meta: 4000)

Meta: "'Sangan's' effect lets me pull another 'Kahkki' from my Deck."  
CS Damon: "I'm done. Go."  
Meta: (Draws.) "One face-down monster. That's all."  
CS Damon: (Draws.) "Now it gets interesting! I summon 'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400), then one face-down. Now, for my monsters' onslaught!"

'Jinzo' and 'Pyramid Turtle' attack Meta's two face-down 'Kahkki' monsters, while 'Ryu Kokki' attacks Meta directly.

(LP: CS Damon: 2500 / Meta: 1600)

Meta: (Draws.) "My only card this turn will be 'Heavy Storm', destroying every Spell and Trap card on the field. Go."  
CS Damon: (Draws.) "Now for the final move. You're done!"  
CS Ryan: "Took long enough."  
CS Damon: "Shut up! I tribute 'Pyramid Turtle, 'Ryu Kokki' and my face-down monster to summon 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!! Attack Meta with Fist of Fury!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' attacks Meta directly.

(LP: CS Damon: 2500 / Meta: 0)

CS Damon: "This Duel's over! I win!"  
Meta: "What?!"  
Retsu: "As expected."  
Meta: "What was?"  
Retsu: "I knew you'd lose. Someone as incapable of you couldn't beat one of the World Champions."  
Meta: "Then why'd you tell me to Duel him!?"  
Retsu: "Simple. I needed a guinea pig to test him. Besides, even if there was a shred of a percentage that you'd win, it's better than nothing. I never wasted anything."  
Meta: "You jackass!"  
CS Ryan: "And I think it's my turn. Even though I really couldn't care, and even though you faked it anyways, you're still going to pay for pretending to kidnap my sister! And on top of that, did you have to pay her? Sheesh, she's gonna be bragging about money for the next month!"  
Retsu: "Fine. I'll rid that Egyptian God card right from your hands."  
CS Ryan: "We'll see. You just might be surprised with the result!"

…To Be Continued.


	56. Crystal Corporation Final Battle Pt 1

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 55: Crystal Corporation Final Battle! Ryan vs. Retsu Part 1**

CS Ryan: "So, are we going to get started?"

CS Ryan and Retsu walk up to the arena.

CS Ryan: "Better not try anything sneaky."  
CS Damon: "I can make sure that doesn't happen. I, Damon, who will now be Mr. Referee and I will act as referee so no one gets hurt!"

CS Damon walks in. He almost immediately trips over a cable on the ground and falls flat on his face.

CS Damon: "Waahhh! I got a boo-boo…"  
CS Ryan: "Oh … my … GAWD! You idiot! Stop playing around!"  
Retsu: (sweat drop) "Can we get on with this Duel, you stupid idiot?"  
Damon: "I declare this match a submission Robat … Duel. Meda … Duelists ready?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah…"  
Retsu: "SHUT UP!!"  
Meta: "I wanted to be referee!"  
CS Damon: "Medab … monsters, Roba…Duel!!"

Cue Medabots battle theme.

Retsu: (Pulls out gun and shoots the speakers) "Your Robattle's been cancelled!"  
CS Damon: "Damn you! The copyright issues!"  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "Thanks, I needed that. Let's got on with this Duel already!"  
Retsu: "Duel!"  
CS Ryan: "And get ready, to get your game on!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 8000 / Retsu: 8000)

CS Ryan: "I set a monster face-down and a face-down card. I'll end my turn. _My 'Masked Dragon' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100) and 'Michizure' Trap card should be a good start…_"  
Retsu: "I summon 'Hunter Dragon' (ATK 1700 / DEF 100) in Attack mode. Attack his face-down monster."

Masked Dragon goes BOOM!!

CS Ryan: "I activate my face-down 'Michizure' Trap to take your 'Hunter Dragon' down with it! Looks like we're back to square one!"

Hunter Dragon gets pulled down into a hole and shatters.

Retsu: "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"  
CS Ryan: "Oops, I lied. It's not back to square one for me! Thanks to 'Masked Dragon', I can summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) in Defense mode, straight from my Deck!"  
Retsu: "I set one face-down card and end my turn. _As soon as he levels up that dragon, my 'Black Horn of Heaven' will destroy it. _Heh-heh."  
CS Ryan: "My turn. _Hmmm...that's the first time he laughed. He didn't even laugh at Damon's stupidity. Something's wrong._ I choose NOT to level up my 'Armed Dragon'!"  
Everyone else: "WHAT?!"  
CS Ryan: I suspected that you had a trap to destroy my 'Armed Dragon' as soon as I leveled it up. So instead I'll Tribute my 'Armed Dragon LV3' to summon 'Armed Dragon LV5'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700)  
Retsu: "Why you little……..!"  
CS Ryan: "So I was right then, hmm? 'Armed Dragon LV5', rip him to shreds!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 8000 / Retsu: 5600)

CS Ryan: "I end my turn with that."  
Retsu: "Fine. I'll summon my 'Cyberdark Edge' (ATK 800 / DEF 800) in Attack mode."  
CS Ryan: "If you want to lose quicker, go ahead."  
Retsu: It won't be weaker for much longer. I activate Edge's special ability. Now I can take a Level 3 or lower Dragon type monster in my grave and equip it to Edge. So I equip it with Hunter Dragon. My 'Cyberdark Edge' now gains attack equal to my 'Hunter Dragon', so now it's got 2500 Attack points!"  
CS Ryan: Gasp  
Retsu: "Now I use 'Edge's' other effect. By cutting its attack in half for the turn, it can attack you directly. Now 'Cyberdark Edge', attack him directly!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 6750 / Retsu: 5600)

Retsu: "Now I'll play a face-down and end my turn."  
CS Ryan: "My turn." (Draws.) "I summon 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000) in Attack mode. It gains a Spell Counter and 300 attack points to go with it. Now I'll use its special ability. By removing the Spell Counter from 'Breaker', I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field. Destroy his card!"

Retsu's face-down 'Black Horn of Heaven' was destroyed.

Retsu: "Asshole!"  
CS Ryan: "Watch your language. This may be Teen Rated, but there's probably still a few kids reading this."  
CS Damon: "Way to break the 4th wall, Ryan."

CS Ryan shoots a MegaBuster blast past CS Damon's head.

CS Ryan: "Hey! Don't let the others find out!"  
Retsu: (mumbling) "What did I do to deserve this?"  
CS Damon: "What was that?!" (Walks over to Retsu)  
CS Ryan: (Holding CS Damon back) "Whoa Damon! This is my fight! So back off!"  
Damon: "Fine. I'll just reassume my position as Mr. Referee!"  
Retsu: "Is he always like this?"  
CS Ryan: "Just about."  
CS Damon: "Oh just shut it."  
CS Ryan: "Anyways back to the game. I play 'Level Up!' Now I can trade my 'Armed Dragon LV5' for an 'Armed Dragon LV7'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000) And now I'll attack your 'Cyberdark Edge' with my 'Armed Dragon LV7'!

(LP: CS Ryan: 6750 / Retsu: 5300)

Retsu: "My 'Cyberdark Edge' survives, thanks to its ability. It can use the equipped monster as a shield and survive one attack."  
CS Ryan: "In that case, 'Breaker', destroy 'Cyberdark Edge'! Send him to the scrap heap!"

'Cyberdark Edge' is destroyed.

(LP: CS Ryan: 6750 / Retsu: 4500)

Ryan: "I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn. '_Mystical Space Typhoon' should be a good choice…_"  
Retsu: (Draws.)  
CS Ryan: "I activate my face-down 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your face-down card!"  
Retsu: "Fine. I'll chain with the 'Magic Jammer' you just targeted, by discarding 'Cyberdark Keel' (ATK 800 / DEF 800) from my hand."  
CS Ryan: "Sure, whatever floats your boat. Continue your turn."  
Retsu: "Sure. By negating your Spell card with my Counter Trap, it allows me to Special Summon 'Dark Ruler Vandalgyon' (ATK 2800 / DEF 2500)!"  
CS Ryan: "Not good!"  
Retsu: "And since he was summoned when I negated a Spell card, he deals 1500 damage to you!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 5250 / Retsu: 4500)

Retsu: "Now I attack your 'Breaker'!"

'Breaker the Magical Warrior' is destroyed.

Retsu: "I end my turn. And soon, your Dueling career!"

…To Be Continued.


	57. Crystal Corporation Final Battle Pt 2

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth**  
**Chapter 56: Crystal Corporation Final Battle! Ryan vs. Retsu Part 2**

Ryan: _"Okay, I need a comeback strategy, now!" _(Draws.) "_Sweet!_ First, let's play 'Graceful Charity'! So I'll draw 3 new cards, as long as I discard two: 'Mirage Dragon' (ATK 1600 / DEF 600) and 'Dandylion' (ATK 300 / DEF 300). Now, 'Dandylion's' effect activates, and I summon 2 'Fluffy Tokens' in Defense mode. Then I Tribute 'Armed LV7' and summon 'Armed Dragon LV10'! (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000) Now blast 'Dark Ruler'!"

'Dark Ruler Vandalgyon' is destroyed.

(LP: CS Ryan: 5250 / Retsu: 4300)

Ryan: "Next I throw down two face-downs, and finally, 'Super Rejuvenation'! I now end my turn, and now I draw two cards thanks to 'Rejuvenation's' effect!"

Retsu: (Draws.) "I play 'Pot of Greed', so I draw 2 cards. Then I play 'Foolish Burial' and discard 'Cyberdark Horn' from my Deck. And finally I activate 'Cyberdark Impact!', returning my 'Cyberdark' monsters to my Deck and summoning Cyberdark Dragon! (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) Now I'll equip it with Dark Ruler Vandalgyon to increase its attack points to 3900. And just in case you're thinking of doing something sneaky, I play 'Cold Wave'. This card freezes all face-down Spell and Trap cards until the end of your next turn. Now, attack his 'Armed Dragon'!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 4350 / Retsu: 4300)

Retsu: "Your turn. Hope you believe in the Heart of the Cards."  
CS Ryan: "Please. That's for losers and Yugi wannabes!" (Draws.) "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
Retsu: "Maybe you should start believing, because I bet the god of the current religion you believe in won't help you! "I draw."  
CS Ryan: "Might want to re-think that! Besides, I'm an atheist! I chain with 'Synthetic Seraphim'! I get a 'Synthetic Seraphim Token' every time a Counter Trap card is used."  
Retsu: "Big fucking deal. I equip 'Cyberdark Dragon' with 'Fairy Meteor Crush'. Now you'll take damage even if your monster's in Defense mode. Now destroy his 'Fluffy Token'!"  
CS Ryan: "I play 'Negate Attack'. Your attack is negated and your Battle Phase ends right here and now. Plus, since 'Negate Attack' is a Counter-type Trap card, I get a 'Synthetic Seraphim Token' (ATK 300 / DEF 300)."  
Retsu: "Then I'll enforce my defenses. "I'll play 'Vengeful Bog Spirit'. Now no monster can attack the turn it's summoned. My turn is done."  
CS Ryan: "Okay… (Draws.) "I play 'Pot of Greed'. Now I draw two new cards! (Draws 2.) Now I play 'Precious Cards from Beyond'. See, if I Tribute Summon a monster that needed at least two Tributes, I draw two cards. So I'll put it to good use, by sacrificing all three of my tokens to play the Egyptian God, 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'! (ATK X000 / DEF X000) And thanks to 'Precious Cards', I get to draw 2 cards. And because 'Slifer' gains 1000 points for each card in my hand, it now has 4000 Attack and Defense points. But, I have to end my turn, thanks to your stupid 'Bog Spirit' card."  
Retsu: (Draws) "I play 'Mystic Plasma Zone'. All Dark Attribute monster on the field get a boost of 500 Attack points, and they lose 400 Defense points. That means my "Cyberdark Dragon' has 4400 Attack points. Now destroy his Slifer!  
CS Ryan: "Hold it. I play Dust Tornado. Now I can destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field. And since your Dark Ruler is considered an equip spell, Tornado, destroy it."  
Retsu: "But that means…"  
CS Ryan: "You're walking right into the line of fire! Slifer, counter-attack! Thunder Force!"  
Retsu: "NOOOOOOO!!!"

Cyberdark Dragon shatters.

(LP: CS Ryan: 4350 / Retsu: 1900)

Retsu: "My Dragon! _I have nothing left. Wait! I'll use my 'Overload Fusion' as a decoy._ I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
CS Ryan: (Draws) "Now I … _Wait a minute. Last time he had 'Black Horn of Heaven' on the field. You know, he's wide open! And he couldn't attack on his turn because of his Spell. Might as well go for it!_ You're done Retsu! Slifer, Thunder Force Attack!!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' attacks Retsu directly.

(LP: CS Ryan: 4350 / Retsu: 0)

CS Ryan: "And that's game! SO much for, what was it, 'ripping my God card from my hands'?"  
Retsu: "Damn it! I can't lose!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, you just did. So live with it!"  
Retsu: "You're not taking me in!"

Retsu grabs his Deck and throws it at CS Ryan, blinding him.

CS Ryan: "Ack! Paper-cut!"  
CS Damon: "Ooh! Free cards!"

CS Damon starts picking up the cards, while Retsu and Meta takes off.

CS Ryan: "Damon! Hurry up! They're getting away!"  
CS Damon: "Hey, free cards, see?"  
CS Ryan: "Nevermind…"

COMPUTER VOICE: "WARNING! WARNING! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Bass: "Ryan, get out of there! The building's set to blow!"  
CS Ryan: "He tricked us!"

Retsu: "Meta, get in. While we escape in this helicopter, the building will explode, taking them with it!"  
Meta: "Do you always have to take everything too far?"

A hatch opens on the roof of the building, and their helicopter takes off, away from the soon-to-explode building.

Inside, all the doors automatically shut and lock.

CS Damon: "We're fucked now!"  
CS Ryan: "What, did some of Retsu's language rub off on you? Besides, we're fine!"  
CS Damon: "Oh yeah? How?"  
CS Ryan: "Like this! BattleChip, FinalGun!"

CS Ryan raises his hand into the air, holding a BattleChip in his hand. It glows and replaces his hand with an arm cannon. He charges up a large energy blast and fires it straight up at the roof, blowing a large hole in the roof.

CS Ryan: "See, what did I tell you? Now let's jet!"

Both of them blast off using their jetpacks out the hole in the roof and see Retsu's helicopter flying away.

CS Damon: "Damn it! We lost him!"  
CS Ryan: "Not on my watch! FinalGun, fire!"

CS Ryan launches a second energy shot at the helicopter.

Meta: "What the?!"  
Retsu: "Damn it!"

The laser blast hits the spinning blades on the top of the helicopter, and it crashes into the mountain side.

CS Ryan: "Whoops…"  
CS Damon: "Whatever, you got 'em, that's what matters!"  
CS Ryan: "I think I might have killed them though…"

CS Ryan flies off towards the crash.

CS Damon: "Hey! Why should you acre if they survived?"

CS Damon flies after him.

At the crash site…

CS Ryan: "Nothing … looks like they got scrapped…"  
Meta: "Ugh…"  
CS Damon: "Hey, there's Meta!"

CS Damon pulls Meta up.

CS Damon: "Well, one down, but no trace of Retsu."  
CS Ryan: "… did I actually … kill someone…?"

Meanwhile, in a dark location, Retsu is floating in a dark space…

Retsu: "Huh? Where am I? Am I dead?"  
???: "No, not quite."  
Retsu: "Who are you? …Where are you?!"  
???: "Don't be afraid."  
Retsu: "Are you here to kill me?"  
???: "Only if you want me to."  
Retsu: "No! I don't want to die!"  
???: "Then I think we can reach a little agreement .. if you work for us."  
Retsu: "Work … us?"

…To Be Continued.


	58. BattleChip Heist

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 57: BattleChip Heist**

At the Darkloids' headquarters…

BurnerMan: "Okay, we got the Rare Metal, now what?"  
PlantMan: "We're missing one key ingredient. BattleChips."  
BurnerMan: "BattleChips?"  
PlantMan: "Yes. Go with BubbleMan and get me some."  
BurnerMan: "Geez, what am I? Your errand boy?"

At SciLab…

Jeff: "Congrats Ryan and Damon! You took down the Crystal Corporation! We got Meta, one of its members to tell us everything. And with Retsu gone, the world's one step closer to being safe."  
Damon: "Oh, it was nothing."  
Ryan: "What are you talking about? All you did was pretend to be a referee. I did all the work."  
Damon: "You killed Retsu, idiot."  
Ryan: "Shut up! I don't like knowing that…"  
Jeff: "On a side note for this meeting, I'm glad to announce that Ryan's sister Katy, and her NetNavi AquaMan, are now official members of the CyberWarriors! Congrats to you as well!"

Applause.

Katy: "Aw, shucks!"  
Ryan: "Better not screw up."  
Katy: "Who do you think I am? A klutz?"  
Ryan: (groans) "You and me both…"  
Karl: "Anyways, we have to stay on guard now."  
Katy: "Why?"  
Jeff: "It's been a while since any Darkloid activity was detected."  
Ryan: "Yeah, we're going to have to keep our eyes peeled. Don't know when something's going to happen. But it normally seems to happen whenever we think it won't."  
Bass: "You're breaking the 4th wall again, Ryan…"  
Jeff: "And as a final note, SciLab's expected to receive a n\shipment of new BattleChips later today. I want Ryan to rendezvous with the delivery truck and follow it the rest of the way. Here's the coordinates."  
Ryan: "I'm not a part of your squad. You can't force me around."  
Jeff: "You get whatever BattleChips from the truck that you want after."  
Ryan: "Where do I sign up?!"

An hour later…

CS Ryan: "Why did I sign up for this…"

CS Ryan flies overtop the delivery truck, bored out of his mind.

CS Ryan: "I need something exciting to happen…"

Suddenly, a large fireball hits CS Ryan in the back and knocks him into the ground. Then an explosion hits the truck and it stops.

CS Ryan: "OW! What the hell?"  
BurnerMan: "Miss me, kid?"  
CS Ryan: "Wait that fireball … you tackled me!"  
BurnerMan: "I think that was the point."  
CS Ryan: (gets up) "Alright then, time to take you out! Whatever you're planning, I won't allow it!"  
BurnerMan: "And I'll make sure to kill you this time!"

And over by the damaged truck … BubbleMan is inside the truck with all the crates of BattleChips.

BubbleMan: "Blub, blub! All these BattleChips! They're ours! And with them, our ultimate design will be … blubbly awesome!"

Outside…

BurnerMan: "Strike Burner!"  
CS Ryan: "TriBuster!"

Both of them fires their attacks at each other, connecting and exploding on contact. Smoke fills the area.

BurnerMan: "Burning Jets!"  
CS Ryan: "BattleChip, LifeAura!"

BurnerMan rockets through the smoke, but CS Ryan pulls up an aura shield just in time, knocking BurnerMan back.

BurnerMan: "BubbleMan, toss me a BattleChip!"  
BubbleMan: (yelling): "But these are for PlantMan…!"  
BurnerMan: "I don't give a shit about what PlantMan wants, throw me a BattleChip, NOW!"  
BubbleMan: "Oh, blub, fine!"

BubbleMan tosses a BattleChip to BurnerMan and he catches it.

BurnerMan: "Now it's gonna get fun!"  
CS Ryan: "What are you talking about? You're not a NetNavi, you can't use BattleChips!"  
BurnerMan: "That's where you're wrong, CS. Did you already forget that we can convert ourselves into data!"

BurnerMan holds the BattleChip up. It glows, and replaces BurnerMan's arm with a boomerang launcher.

CS Ryan: "A Boomer chip?!"  
BurnerMan: "Glad you know what it is. Hope you know how to dodge it!"

BurnerMan swings his arm and fires the boomerang. CS Ryan jumps over it.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, VariableSword!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a sword and charges for BurnerMan, with the boomerang arcing back at him.

BurnerMan: "Gotcha now!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah right! BattleChip, AreaGrab!"

CS Ryan instantly disappears, and the boomerang hits BurnerMan, sending him flying into BubbleMan and the truck. The BattleChips all fall out of the crates onto the ground.

BurnerMan: "Now where is he?"  
CS Ryan: "Coming at ya! SonicBoom!"

CS Ryan swings his sword and fires a shockwave from it, right at BurnerMan and BubbleMan.

BubbleMan: "Blub, hurry! Grab a chip and do something!"  
BurnerMan: "Uh, which one … gah! Any old chip'll do!"

BurnerMan grabs a chip and activates it. A shield appears in front of them and takes the shockwave attack.

CS Ryan: "Rotten luck, a Guard chip…"  
BurnerMan: "OK, then how about this one!"

BurnerMan holds a BattleChips in the air that begins to glow. Large meteors begin to hail down from the sky.

CS Ryan: "A Meteors chip?! Aw crap!"

The meteors impact the ground around CS Ryan. He braces for the impact.

BurnerMan: "Now for this one!"

BurnerMan activates a bomb chip and tosses the bomb, blowing up in the area where CS Ryan was.

BubbleMan: "You blubbled him, blub!"  
CS Ryan: " BattleChip, DashAttack!"

CS Ryan dashes with lightning speed at the two Darkloids.

BurnerMan: "He survived?!"  
CS Ryan: "And now it's over! DashAttack, GO!"

CS Ryan tackles them at full speed, sending them both flying into the sky.

BurnerMan: "Oh well, can't be helped."  
BubbleMan: "What are you blubbling about? We just lost! Looks like we're blasting off!"

A twinkle appears in the sky where they flew off, Team Rocket-style.

CS Ryan: "SciLab, we're gonna need a clean-up crew here…"

Later that day, at the site…

Jeff: "Nice job, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Aw, thanks! It was nothing!"  
Jeff: "Idiot. I was being sarcastic. Look at this mess!"  
Damon: "At least SOME of the chips were recovered, looks like you nuked most of 'em."  
Ryan: "That wasn't my fault! BurnerMan used a Meteors chip and fried 'em, okay?!"  
Damon: "Whatever. Now we can take what's left back to SciLab…"  
ShadeMan: "I doubt that."

ShadeMan appears in front of them.

Ryan: "ShadeMan!?"  
ShadeMan: "I'll take those BattleChips off your hands."

ShadeMan extends his hand and teleports the BattleChip crate away, then disappears himself.

Ryan: "Oh that's just perfect!"

And at the Darkloids' headquarters…

ShadeMan: "Here you are PlantMan, but don't expect any more favors from me."

ShadeMan leaves.

BubbleMan: "So, what're these for, blub?"  
PlantMan: "My ultimate DarkPower project … by combining DarkPower with these BattleChips, we can create the most powerful BattleChips in existence! The DarkChips!"

…To Be Continued.


	59. Jump to a New Dimension!

**CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth  
****Chapter 58: Jump to a New Dimension!**

At the Darkloids' headquarters…

ShadeMan sits at his throne.

ShadeMan: _"Hmm, it feels like it's that time now … I need to return."_

He gets up and goes to a different room, where BurnerMan and BubbleMan are waiting for PlantMan to finish the DarkChips.

ShadeMan: "We need to go."  
BurnerMan: "Where now? I don't want anything to do with those CyberWarrior kids, got it?"  
ShadeMan: "Don't worry. We're going to another dimension."  
PlantMan: "Oh, so are we finally going to try finding the Goddess of Light or something?"  
ShadeMan: "…"

ShadeMan leaves.

BubbleMan: "Was that a yes, or a no, blub?"  
PlantMan: "Hmm…"  
BurnerMan: "Whatever, as long as we get to torch something."

And at SciLab…

Jeff: "Alright, we don't know why they did it, but the Darkloids targeted our BattleChip supply truck. Unfortunately, weren't able to stop them from either destroying and or stealing the chips. We just need to be ready for what they're going to do with them."  
Katy: "But what can they do with those chips anyways? They're not NetNavis."  
Ryan: "Katy, they can convert themselves into network data, so they CAN use the BattleChips. I can't believe you didn't know that!"  
Katy: "Hey, I'm new at all this Darkloid stuff, gimme a break here!"  
Damon: "Okay, where do you want it?"  
Jeff: "ENOUGH!"

Silence.

Jeff: "Ugh…"  
Computer: "WARNING! WARNING! ABNORMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING! ABNORMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED!"  
Ryan: "What the…?"  
Jeff: "GutsMan, where's it coming from?"  
GutsMan: "Guts … I dunno … North Pole?"  
Jeff (Sweat drop): "Useless…"  
Karl: "SearchMan?"  
SearchMan: "The signal is just north of here. 20 clicks."  
Ryan: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

20 clicks north of the city… (I don't know if clicks are miles or kilometers…)

BurnerMan: "Alright, are we going, or not?"  
ShadeMan: "WAIT!"  
BurnerMan: "Umm…?"

ShadeMan stands still, eyes closed.

ShadeMan: "NOW! Dimensional Portal, open!"

ShadeMan raises his hand to the sky. Above, a large black vortex appears, crackling with dark bolts of pure energy.

CS Ryan: "Stop right there!"

The CyberWarriors show up.

ShadeMan: "Sorry, but you're a bit too late!"  
CS Katy: "What is that thing?"  
PlantMan: "It's a Dimensional Portal, our ticket out of this dimension. We're in quite a hurry, so if you'll stand aside…"  
CS Ryan: "Like hell we will! Close that portal now!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh please. You have no comprehension of our motives, so why should we listen to you?!"  
CS Ryan: "I bet I've got a pretty good idea of your motives, Darkloid."  
ShadeMan: "You do huh? Then why don't you follow us and join the party!"

ShadeMan and the other Darkloids jump into the portal. They disappear with a dark-coloured flash of energy.

CS Ryan: "Wait!"

CS Katy (grabs Ryan's arm): "Ryan, you don't know what's in there!"  
CS Ryan: "I don't need you to tell me that!"  
CS Katy: (sniff)  
CS Ryan: "…sorry. It's just…"  
CS Katy: "I understand, brother…"  
CS Damon: "Regardless, we should go after him."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah…"  
CS Jeff: "Then go. We'll hold the fort here. Make sure to contact us on the other side."  
CS Ryan: "Right! Well, shall we?"  
CS Damon: "Yep."  
CS Katy: "I'm coming too!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine, but watch out for yourself. Don't rely on me all the time."  
CS Katy: "Don't worry."

CS Ryan, CS Katy, and CS Damon activate their jetpacks and fly to the portal.

CS Ryan: "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"

They enter the portal.

CS Jeff: "Well, all we can do now is wait…"

…CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth Complete!

The story now branches to CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World, based on the Karin / Chibi Vampire manga/anime series.


End file.
